Pauvre fille
by unicornkingdom
Summary: Glee dans le monde Pokémon à ma façon. Santana a 18ans et veut de la puissance. Brittany, peu aisée, rêve que sa voisine soit son amie. Lors de la 'distribution' annuelle de Pokémons, leurs vies vont basculer... Rater M pour être sûre et peut-être pour plus tard ;)
1. Chapter 1

''Santanaaaaaaaa ! Je t'aime ! Épouse moi !'' crie la foule.

La voix de l'interviewer, Hunter, n'atteint pas mes oreilles à cause des déclarations d'amour de mes fans. Il remarque que je ne l'écoute pas et essaie de faire taire l'audience. A la place d'essayer de l'aider et de répondre à ses questions, je décide d'exciter mon public. Je me lève subitement, brandis fièrement une pokéball dans ma main gauche et hurle...

''Santanaaaaaa... Réveille-toi ma chérie. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Il est temps que tu te fasses belle, mija''

Ma mami a le don pour me casser les pieds. Je faisais un superbe rêve très certainement prémonitoire et la voilà qui me réveille ! Pour ''me faire belle'', en plus ! Par pour déjeuner, ni me laver, ni pour qu'elle me souhaite bonne chance. Nooon ! C'est pour que je me fasses belle. Tssss... De toute façon, je suis toujours belle, sexy et incroyablement... Admirable.

Il faut le dire, j'ai mes atouts : des yeux bruns chocolat, des cheveux aussi foncés qu'ils peuvent l'être, des lèvres pulpeuses, une poitrine de dingue et un cul à en tomber par terre. En un mot, je suis PARFAITE ! J'espère que la machine de grand-père le verra.

Attendez, je vous explique : chaque année, tous les jeunes de dix-huit ans (c'est-à-dire, pour cette année, moi et mes amis) se rendent au laboratoire le plus proche pour une ''merveilleuse cérémonie''. C'est ce que disent les dépliants du Gouvernement. Mon grand-père, professeur en chef du labo du village, m'a dit qu'on doit entrer dans la pièce seul, qu'il nous parle trente secondes puis nous demande de déposer notre main droite sur un genre d'écran. Pas d'applaudissements, pas de confettis, pas de futurs fans en folie, juste mon abuelo et une vieille machine toute pourrie.

Une fois la main placée, la magie opère, ou plutôt la science. Elle nous reconnait grâce à nos empreintes digitales et consulte notre dossier. Tout les points qu'on a eu à l'école, toutes les bêtises qu'on a faites chez nous et tous les témoignages de nos proches y sont enregistrés. La machine fais des calculs, relit des études, compare nos dossiers et plein de trucs ennuyants en quelques secondes et puis POUF ! Le nom et la photo du pokémon qu'on va recevoir s'affiche sur un petit écran. Et la pokéball arrive comme par magie depuis la réserve central.

Je suis sûre que je vais avoir un pokémon giga cool, vu que je suis giga cool moi aussi. Je vais avoir un Luxray. Ou un Maganon. Ou un Lucario. Non non, ils ne sont pas assez grandioses pour moi ! Il me faut... Un Tranchodon ! Ce pokémon est peut-être vraiment laid, mais il est surpuissant ! Oui, c'est définitif : je vais avoir un Tranchodon... Ou un Etouraptor ?

Avant que je puisse continuer à me torturer l'esprit, ma mami me rappelle à l'ordre :

''Santanita... BOUGE TOI !''

Pfff on peut même plus rêvasser tranquillou dans cette maison. Et encore, mon père n'est pas là aujourd'hui, malgré la promesse qu'il a faite. Un empêchement de dernière minute. Mon dieu que je suis étonnée (sarcasme) ! Sûrement un challenger de dernière minute qui lui a lancé un défi, et il n'a pas pu dire non... Qu'il attende le jour où JE lui demanderai de faire un match et où JE gagnerai le badge de son arène. Ah, j'attends ça avec impatience !

Mais trêve de bavardages, tu dois te préparer, Santana Lopez, où la machine te choisira un pokémon nullos parce que le tien sera parti pour quelqu'un qui pourrai éventuellement avoir une petite goutte de futur talent. Comme Puck. Ou Quinn. Ou l'Asiatique avec la coupe en brosse.

Je vais vite prendre une douche, j'enfile ma belle robe lignée verte et noire, un blouson rose et une paire de bottes noires. Je prends une seconde pour m'admirer... Mmmh franchement, je me suis surpassée niveau sexytude aujourd'hui.

Pas de temps à perdre, je descends les marches quatre à quatre, j'engloutis le bol de céréales et le jus d'orange préparés affectueusement par ma chère et tendre mami. Je donne une caresse vite fait bien fait à son Delcatty fraichement toiletté et je pars de la maison en courant.

A peine je tourne à gauche et BAM ! Je fonce dans quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Oh non, pas elle.

''Ah... Hum... Pardon...'' Je m'excuse vite. JE M'EXCUSE. Moi, Santana Lopez, digne descendante de plusieurs générations de grands dresseurs, JE M'EXCUSE ! Pour cette fille en plus ! Elle peut être absolument sublime, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux plus bleus que le lac pas loin de chez moi et surtout ses longues jambes bien musclées, et ses fesses bien moulées dans ce mini minishort en jean... Elle en reste une pauvre fille. Dans tous les sens du terme. Sa famille n'est pas aussi aisée que la mienne et en plus, elle est pitoyable. Elle dit que le jour où elle aura un pokémon, elle l'aimera de tout son coeur, même si il n'est pas puissant.

La puissance. C'est tout ce qui m'importe chez les pokémons. Mais une fille aussi... Aussi... Navrante qu'elle veut faire des guilli-guilli à son pokémon. Tsss bonne chance pour quand tu aura un Magicarpe, bouffonne !

''... Alors, tu es d'accord ?'' Oh crotte, elle me parlait, et moi, comme à mon habitude, j'étais en train de penser à la place d'écouter. Il faut absolument que je perde cette manie. Et celle de fixer soit le sol, soit sa petite poitrine qui m'a l'air bien ferme et... Focus toi !

''Hum, oui, bien sûr !'' Ce qu'elle vient de me proposer ne doit pas être très grave, si ?

''OK, allons-y !''

Woah woah woah ! Stop cinq secondes... Aller où ?

''Oui oui... Je te suis.'' Un seul mot : pathétique. Ça se peut, elle va m'emmener dans un buisson et me violer. Ou pire : me demander d'être son amie.

Je la suis et remarque qu'elle va dans la même direction que je comptais prendre : le labo. Il fais vraiment tache dans ce village : il y a des fleurs partout, des roses, des bleues, des jaunes, des rouges, des blanche et les maisons sont peintes dans les mêmes tons pastels (BEURK ! vivement que je parte) alors que le labo a ses murs extérieur couleur béton (normal, ils sont en béton), une effroyable cheminée cracheuse de nuages noirs et une porte en métal rouillé car ce bâtiment est plus vieux que mon abuelo (il a donc du être construit aux environs du Moyen Âge).

Brittany -la pauvre fille- s'arrête juste devant la porte, se retourne pour la première fois, me regarde droit dans les yeux et commence à respirer bruyamment.

''Es-tu excitée ? Car moi, je le suis'' me dit-elle avec ses beaux yeux grands ouverts.

''Moui, vaguement'' j'essaie de répondre avec classe, en ayant l'air décontractée mais, sans rigoler, je sens que je vais ma faire pipi dessus d'excitation.

Elle me sourit - ufh, ce sourire - et ouvre la grande porte qui n'attend pas pour faire le son le plus strident que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je me bouche les oreilles par réflex. Un petit peu d'huile ne lui fera pas de mal, à celle-là !

Brittany entre en premier, et je la suis de près. Pas que j'ai peur, hein ! C'est juste que... Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle se perde.

L'assistante d'abuelo, Holly, si je me souviens bien, nous accueil.

''Hollaaaa, les filles ! Vous êtes là pour les pokémons ?'' Sans dire un seul vrai mot, Brittany se met à pousser des petits cris en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains. Ridicule. Holly ne pense pas la même chose que moi. Elle se met à rire et fais comme Brittany, mais en plus calme mais tout aussi impatiente.

C'est incroyable comment elles se ressemblent trop. Je suis tellement subjuguée que je ne pense même plus en français. Elles sont blondes, extravertis, marrantes, mignonnes et surtout super séduisantes. Arrête de penser à ça, Lopez.

Quand Brittany et Holly ont enfin finalement arrêté leur danse spéciale oiseaux bizarres de l'autre bout du monde, Holly nous dit :

''Vous ne pouvez pas y aller en même temps, les filles. Qui y va en première ?''

Brittany ne répond rien, mais se retourne vers moi avec un regard de chiot abandonné. Mais là où elle se trompe, c'est que rien, même pas un regard malheureux, ne fait attendre une Lopez. Je vais le lui dire immédiatement.

''Huum... C'est bon, tu peux y aller.'' Brittany recommence à faire des drôles de bruits et me prend dans ses bras. Uhhhh je déteste le contact physique, sauf si c'est pour frapper. Je la repousse vite, mais gentillemment. Elle me remercie encore un peu puis passe l'autre porte toute heureuse.

''Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre'' Je vous arrête tout de suite, Blondie, nous ne sommes pas amies. Les chiens ne se mélangent pas aux chats... Ou un truc comme ça.

''Moui...'' J'en ai marre de ne jamais réussir à dialoguer avec les filles. Tout est tellement plus facile avec les garçons : on se met une bonne grosse tape dans l'épaule et puis voilà ! Mais avec les filles, il faut discuter de sentiments et de fleurs... Non merci.

''Tu es la petite-fille du professeur Lopez, n'est-ce-pas ?'' Je hoche la tête.

''Tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a aussi donné mon premier pokémon. C'était il y a vingt ans. A ce temps, on pouvait l'obtenir dès nos dix ans et il ne fallait pas payer. Mais la société a changée. A l'époque, tout le monde avait droit à en avoir un. Aujourd'hui, seulement les riches peuvent en adopter. Tout ça a cause de cette ''Team Pocket'', ou je ne sais pas quoi''

Attendez, quoi ? QUOI ?! A dix ans ? Ça veut dire qu'à mon âge, j'aurai sûrement été maitre de la Ligue ? Et les pokémons, gratuits ? Hahahahha, ces hippies me font bien rire.

Ah, j'entends du bruit venir de la porte vers mon abuelo. Brittany en sort, enfin ! Elle n'y est pas restée longtemps, mais tout de même. Woh, que s'est-il passé ? Elle pleure ! Hé, il fallait s'y attendre. Je l'avais dit : un Magicarpe ! M'étonne pas qu'elle pleure ! Par contre, elle a du oublier sa pokéball car elle a les mains vides. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème, j'ai d'autres Miaouss à fouetter.

Je rentre enfin dans la pièce. Comme prévu, abuelo est là, ainsi que la grosse machine. Finalement, elle est en assez bonne état, pour quelque chose qui date du Paléolithique.

Mon abuelo me sourit :

''Enfin, Santanita ! Approche, vite et ne me fais plus attendre, je suis impatient de voir quel pokémon mon unique petit enfant va avoir !'' De quoi vous relaxer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le poids de mes grands-parents et parents sur les épaules. Allez, Pokérisateur 3000, fais le bon choix.

Je dépose délicatement ma main sur l'écran. J'espère avoir un pokémon plus intéressant que celui de Puck, sinon je n'entendrai jamais la fin de cette histoire. Dès que ma main entre en contact avec la matiere froide qui compose ce liseur d'empreintes, plein de bips, de boups et de clics se font entendre...

Tranchodon, Tranchodon, Tranchodon...

Un bip plus fort que les autres retentit dans la pièce, puis plus rien. Le silence. Je me rend compte à quel point je respire fort. Et mes battelents de coeur sont tellement bruyants. Cette machine va décider de mon sort, si je vais être une gagnante ou une loser...

L'écran devient blanc et la silhouette de mon pokémon apparait, avec son nom écrit en dessous.

''SERIEUSEMENT ?!''


	2. Chapter 2

[Brittany POV]

Je n'y crois pas.

Cette journée avait pourtant si bien démarré : le soleil brille, les Passerouges chantent, ma petite soeur aussi, les fleurs embaument tout le village, mes parents m'ont donné les deux mille pokédollars nécessaires pour avoir un pokémon.

J'ai mis mon short en jean préféré, avec mon t-shirt licorne porte-bonheur et j'ai mis les cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute.

Alors que je me dirige tout doucement vers le labo en même temps que les autres jeunes gens de mon âge qui se sont réveillés aussi tôt, quelque chose me fonce dedans. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Oh oui, elle !

''Ah... Hum... Pardon'' Oh elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit et a du mal à parler. J'ai déjà entendu un garçon qui lui disait qu'elle était mignonne. Elle lui a cassé le nez, donc je vais l'abstenir de révéler ce que je pense tout haut.

''Ça te dirait de m'accompagner pour aller chercher un pokémon ? Tu dois y aller aussi, j'imagine, donc pourquoi pas faire le chemin ensemble ?''

Pas de réponse. Ça lui arrive souvent. Elle regarde ses pieds, ou observe la magnificence de mon t-shirt licorne, et ne répond pas. Je décide de l'embêter un peu.

''Alors, tu es d'accord ?'' Elle relève sa tête et me jette un regard de détresse. Ah, il faut apprendre à écouter quand je te parle, ma chère Santana.

''Hum, oui, bien sûr !'' Peut-être qu'elle m'écoutait, finalement. Bon, plus de temps à perdre, j'ai envie d'aller recevoir mon petit chou de pokémon d'amour.

''OK, allons-y !''

Encore le regard de détresse. Elle le maitrise bien, avec ses grands yeux couleurs chocolat fondu et ça la rend à croquer. Le plus mignon, c'est que quand elle joue avec Puck et qu'elle perd, elle fait la moue. Et je peux vous le dire, ses lèvres, quand elle fait la moue, j'ai envie de les croquer ! Ça fait de moi une cannibale ?

''Oui oui... Je te suis.'' Et nous voilà parties pour le labo. Je n'aime vraiment pas le labo. Il est moche, gris, vieux et surtout moche. Je trouve qu'on devrai le repeindre de la même couleur que ma maison : bleu ciel. C'est joli le bleu. Une fois, Santana avait porté une robe en dégradé de bleu. Elle était magnifique. En fait, elle est toujours magnifique. Mais cette robe rendait son derrière...

Je m'arrête in extremis en face de la grande porte. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Fais quelque chose de classe, Britt !

Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne violemment, fixe Santana dans les yeux. Je repense à la robe bleue. Je dois rougir, fais quelque chose pour qu'elle ne le voit pas ! Seule idée qui me vient : respirer bruyamment. Elle doit me prendre pour une psychopathe. Je ne le suis pas, et je ne suis pas folle non plus car on m'a déjà fait passer des tests.

''Es-tu excitée ? Car moi, je le suis'' J'essaie de faire de la conversation pour m'occuper l'esprit. Et puis, la voix assez rauque de Santana vaut toujours la peine d'être entendue.

''Moui, vaguement'' Elle a l'air de s'en foutre, et en plus, elle se tortille bizarrement je crois qu'elle doit faire pipi. Moi au moins, j'y suis allée avant de venir. Mais j'avais dû attendre une minute car le vieux Chaglam de la famille, Lord Tubbington, était sur le pot.

Rien qu'à y repenser, je souris. Il a fallu plusieurs moi pour lui faire comprendre comment tirer la chasse mais maintenant, il se débrouille très bien.

Santana me regarde avec la bouche entrouverte. Je dois lui faire peur, à sourire pour aucune raison.

Je décide d'y aller, d'ouvrir la porte. Wouah, c'est le bruit le plus horrible que j'ai jamais entendu, après les pleurs de ma soeur quand elle était bébé.

Je rentre la première car Santana à l'air scotchée au sol. Dès que je rentre, elle se faufile vite derrière moi et referme la porte. On arrive dans une grande salle avec des bureaux et des papiers partout. Quel bizarre ! Ils devraient ranger tout ça ! En plus, les papiers ont tous des dessins qui ne ressemblent à rien dessus. Les scientifiques sont cinglés.

Une très jolie dame nous accueille. Je l'ai déjà vue au magasin. Elle est très gentille et s'appelle Holly si je m'en souviens bien.

''Hollaaaa, les filles ! Vous êtes là pour les pokémons ?'' Je n'en peux plus, je craque. Je commence à pousser des petits cris aigus et à sautiller en tapant dans mes mains. Santana à l'air de me trouver ridicule. Bien joué, Britt ! La dame qui est avec nous fait la même chose que moi, mais elle saute moins haut que moi, fait des petits cris moins bruyants et tape moins fort dans ses mains.

Santana prend un air bizarre puis se secoue la tête, comme pour s'enlever une mauvaise pensée. Elle doit me juger. Je suis pas assez cool, ou belle ou encore riche pour trainer avec elle et devenir son amie. Moi, je suis une Pierce, descendante de personnes normales et pauvres. Elle, elle est une Lopez, descendante fière d'une longue lignée de dresseurs réputés. Je n'ai aucune chance d'être appréciée par quelqu'un comme elle !

Sur ce songe négatif, j'arrête de faire l'imbécile, tout comme la dame. Elle nous dit tout de suite :

''Vous ne pouvez pas y allez en même temps, les filles. Qui y va en première ?''

Je ne dis rien, mais regarde vite Santana avec mon regard de chiot battu. Ça fonctionne toujours avec les parents. Elle à l'air d'être en conflit intérieur mais finit par dire :

''Huum... C'est bon, tu peux y aller.'' Aaaaah je suis trop contente ! Ça y est, je vais avoir mon pokémon ! Je me remets à sautiller, puis je l'engouffre dans un câlin. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça, vu qu'elle devient tout dure et me repousse. Tant pis si elle n'aime pas les câlins. Je la remercie encore, puis je passe la seconde porte que la dame me montre du doigt.

Quand je rentre, je stress. C'est une assez grande pièce vide, si ce n'est pour la machine et le grand-père de Santana. Cette machine est gigantesque et me semble ancienne, plus ancienne que la grand-mère. Sauf que la grand-mère n'est pas faite en metal... Du moins, je crois.

Allez, donnez moi mon pokémon !

''Bonjour... Brittany S. Pierce, c'est ça ?'' Je hoche la tête, de peur de commencer à parler et à ne jamais m'arrêter. Ça m'arrive parfois quand je suis excitée : je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il voie ça, sinon il me prendrai pour une débile qui ne mérite pas la farde d'un petit monstre !

''Hum... C'est une question un peu gênante mais as-tu assez d'argent ?'' Re-hochement de la tête. Je sors vite les billets de ma sacoche et les lui tend.

''As-tu lu la nouvelle brochure, celle de cette année ?'' Oh, il a l'air inquiet. Je secoue ma tête.

''Je m'en doutais. La Team Rocket a mis un nouveau prix...''

Oh non.

''3500 pokédollars''

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je le fais, d'ailleurs. Je n'y crois pas. Mes parents ont économisé pendant dix ans pour que je puisse avoir ce pokémon, et on me dit que l'année où je vais l'avoir, on augmente les prix ? C'est injuste, ce monde est injuste, la Team Moquette est injuste, le Professeur Lopez est injuste, Santana est injuste, tout est injuste.

Je ne lui réponds rien, mais je pars en courant. J'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible, car je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit. Santana va me prendre pour une nulle, une incapable. La hoooooonte.

Je pars dans le village et je vais à ma cachette préférée : le grand arbre près de la sortie ouest du village. Je grimpe dessus et vais me cacher dans ses branches, en espérant que personne ne me voit. Je regarde en dessous, et j'arrive à apercevoir entre les trous du feuillage de l'arbre mes ex-camarades de classe avec leur pokémons. Je suis contente pour eux, mais je sens quand même un pincement au coeur. Moi qui rêvait de voir le monde, je vais rester coincée ici à mourir d'ennui. Vie de merde.

Au bout de deux heures, je commence à avoir mal aux fesses et en plus, j'ai faim. Je décide alors de descendre de l'arbre. Une fois mes pieds posés à terre, je vois Santana en face du chemin qui mène au lac, endroit parfait pour les nouveaux dresseurs.

''Tu n'y vas pas ?'' Je lui dis.

Elle sort de sa transe et me regarde avec deux grands yeux embrumés de larmes.

''Je n'ose pas'' J'ai du mal à l'entendre, tant elle parle bas, mais il me semble que j'ai bien compris.

''J'ai peur de blesser mon pokémon... Il est si petit et fragile'' Alors la, c'est le comble. Santana, qui n'a jamais peur de rien et qui ne s'intéresse qu'au pouvoir a peur pour son petit pokémon ? D'ailleurs, elle a reçu quoi ?

''Heum, je peux le voir, ton pokémon ?'' Sur ces mots, son visage s'illumine.

''Et si on faisait un match ?'' Je me remets à pleurer. Santana à l'air inquiète et me fait un câlin, malgré qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Au fond, je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille. Une fois, il y avait un petit garçon qui pleurait car des garçons l'embêtaient. Santana a vu ça, puis elle a cassé le nez de garçons.

''Chuuuut... Ce n'est rien si ton pokémon est nul... Mon abuelo m'a dit qu'ils s'améliorent au fur et à mesure que tu fais des combats ! Certains évoluent même pour devenir trop impressionnants !'' Elle essaie de me réconforter, mais ça n'aide pas du tout. Au contraire, ça me fait pleurer encore plus.

''Je... Je... J'ai pas eu de... De... De Pokémoooon'' et je m'y remets de plus belle. Je suis vraiment une chochotte. Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer. Santana me regarde d'un air outré, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se rend compte que c'est une question d'argent. Elle ne dis plus rien, elle réfléchit juste. Moi, je continue a pleurer. Je sais que je ne suis pas belle quand je pleure, mais de toute facon, je ne suis jamais belle, alors autant me lâcher !

''Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi cool que de recevoir son pokémon choisi exprès pour toi par une machine surintelligente, mais j'ai des pokéballs vides reçues par mon père et sur ce chemin, il y a des pokémons qui ne demandent qu'à être attrapés...'' Elle me dit réellement ça ? Oh mon dieu, je veux l'épouser, faire des enfants avec et devenir vieille dans ses bras. En plus, je vais voir son pokémon... Que peut-on répondre à une proposition comme celle-ci ?

/

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire et j'ai deux choses à dire :

1) ne cherchez pas le rapport glee-pokémon, car il n'y en a pas, à part que j'aime les deux et que j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire une fanfic.

2) j'ai une question : voulez-vous voir des couples spécifiques car ce ne sera pas que concentré sur Brittana, moi je pensais à Klaine, Finnchel, Quick, Tike, Jarley, Ryder tout seul, Unique toute seule et Kitty-Artie (Kartie ? Artty ?) donc voilà, donnez moi vos avis et reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentier lue !


	3. Chapter 3

Re-salut tout le monde ! On ne se concentre pas autant sur Brittana dans ce chapitre, mais je l'ai trouvé très amusant à écrire ! Merci pour les reviews et je suis contente que mon histoire plaise à au moins... 18-3×48÷97... Deux personnes ! Youhouuuuu ! Et pour Ryder, je pensais soit le mettre avec Kitty et laisser Artie tout seul (de toute façon, je ne l'aime pas et il sera le méchant alors...) ou je mets Ryder avec Unique, ce qui serai encore plus bizarre que mettre les personnages de Glee dans le monde Pokémon (des gens font ça ? Vraiment ? Tess). Je vous laisse choisir. En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre et please reviews :D j'espère qu'il vous plaira encore et que mon humour douteux ne vous fera pas fuir !

[Finn POV]

Quelle merveilleuse journée. J'ai enfin reçu mon premier pokémon. Au début, j'étais un peu déçu, mais j'ai appris à le connaitre, et en fait il est plutôt sympa. Et mignon comme tout. Rachel m'a toujours dit que les pokémons de type insecte sont de dégoutantes créatures. Quand je regarde Mimigal, je ne vois rien de dégoutant, ou moche, et son regard n'est pas celui d'une ''bestiole sournoise qui attend que tu tombes dans son piège pour te dévorer''.

Duh, il est minuscule, il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Enfin, si, il pourrai... Mais c'est la nature, pas vrai ?

Il m'a fait un coliier en soie pour Rachel. Je ne sais pas si elle appréciera.

Nous sommes tous les deux allongés dans un coin de la route vers le lac quand on entend des cris.

''SANTANAA ! POURQUOI TU NE TE SERS PAS DE TON POKEMON ?!'' Santana ? Et cette voix... Brittany ? Que font-elles toutes les deux ? Il faut que je dise à Brittany de ne pas rester avec Santana. Elle finira par lui faire du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait avec un but en tête qui à la fin rendra Santana plus riche, plus puissante ou plus populaire. Ou les trois. Et elle détruira moralement ou physiquement la pauvre personne qui a eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin.

''J'AI PAS ENVIE DE LE BLESSER ! ET PUIS TU AS VU LA TAILLE DE CE CHERIFLOR ? IL EST ENORME !'' Un Chétiflor, énorme ? Si c'est Santana qui le dit, ça doit être un fameux Chétiflor. Normalement, ce pokémon n'est pas grand. Je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Je me lève, et vois des lianes valser dans les airs derrière une haie. J'entends encore plus de cris. Mimigal est à côté de moi, prêt à combattre.

J'arrive en faisant une entrée fracassante, digne du héros que je suis. Je suis prêt à attaquer, tout comme Mimi... Oui, Mimi, c'est plus court que Mimigal. Et puis, c'est ''mimi'' comme tout ce surnom ! Ugh, Puck a raison, Rachel a caché mes boules dans un coffre-fort. Arrête de penser, Finn, et agis.

Oh stop. Sérieusement, ce que je vois est la chose la plus hilarante que je n'ai jamais vue : Brittany est cachée derrière Santana, et cette dernière à l'air pétrifiée de peur devant... Un minuscule petit Chétiflor. Dommage que Quinn ne soit pas là, elle qui a toujours un appareil photo sur elle. Le ''monstre'' doit faire maximum 70cm de haut et à l'air un peu idiot. Il essaie d'avoir l'air menaçant avec ses deux lianes en l'air, mais elles sont toutes petites et courtes. Ahahaha ces filles sont vraiment des chochottes.

Brittany me remarque et me crie :

''FINN ! AIDE NOUS S'IL TE PLAIT !''

En digne gentleman que je suis, je m'approche de la fleur.

''Hé, petit bonhomme, ça va ? Tu effraie les filles alors vas jouer ailleurs. Allez, pssssst'' je sens quelque chose glisser autour de ma cheville. Où est sa seconde liane ? . . . Ho-ho

Je sens ce ''quelque chose'' -sa liane- se serrer autour de ma cheville et tirer d'un coup net. Je tombe sur les fesses. Le Chétiflor enroule alors sa liane devenue soudainement longue autour de mes mollets. Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Il utilise sa seconde liane pour nouer mes poignets ensemble. J'aurai du laisser les filles se débrouiller seules.

Le petit monstre marche -rampe ?- vers moi lentement. Il grimpe sur mon torse, s'approche de ma tète, et le lance un regard démoniaque. Derrière lui, les filles ont disparues. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Il commence à faire des bruits de ventouse avec sa grande bouche. Bouche qui me rappelle Sam. Et dire qu'on devait se retrouver au lac. J'aurai du y aller directement, à la place de faire une sieste au soleil. Je serai certainement en train de faire un combat contre lui, ou Puck, ou Mike. Pffffff... Plus jamais, jamais je ne serai fainéant ! Mais au fond, c'est de la faute des filles. ELLES ont énervé ce pokémon, donc c'est de LEUR faute si je vais me faire étrangler par un mini Chétiflor psychopathe.

Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour pester contre elles quand j'entends un cri aigu me briser les tympas. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma gauche pour voir que pendant que je combattais, Mimigal n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que construire une toile géante. Et maintenant, Santana et Britt sont coincées dedans. En plus, Mimi a pris un malin plaisir à ligoter Britt. La pauvre. Ce n'est pas une si bonne journée, finalement.

On a besoin d'aide. Alors, comme les filles, je cris.

[Mercedes POV]

Les fleurs sont tellement belles. Et les buissons. Et les arbres. Et l'herbe. Je me sens tellement en communion avec la nature, ici, au calme, là où il n'y a aucun bruit et-

''AU SECOURS !''

''A L'AIDE !''

''NOUS SOMMES PRIS AU PIEGE ! A L'AIDE !''

Oh non non non, je n'irai pas aider ces idiots, qui qu'ils soient. J'ai enfin un moment de relaxation avec mon Bulbizarre et je ne vais pas le gâcher pour des personnes assez stupides pour être pris au piège. De plus, ce chemin est connu pour être fait pour les débutants. Il n'y a aucun risque mortel ici. A moins qu'une bande de voleurs tueurs rodent dans les parages. Ou qu'un Aspicot sauvage ait attrapé la rage.

Merci, maintenant je m'imagine des dangers plus farfelus les une que les autres qui pourraient arriver à ces gens.

Je me relève et réveille Bulbizarre. Peut-être qu'on arrivera à s'amuser un peu.

Je me rapproche de plus en plus des cris. Il me semble distinguer trois voix : deux féminines et une définitivement masculine. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être.

Je passe une haie pour arriver sur un petit jardin entouré de hautes haies avec une autre entrée sur ma droite. Mais ce ne sont pas les haies qui l'attirent, mais plutot le spectacle qui s'y déroule. Au milieu du petit terrain se trouve Finn, couché sur le dos et ligoté comme un saucisson par un Chétiflor à l'air maléfique. Un peu plus loin, à l'autre entrée du jardin, il y a Satan et Britty scotchées dans une toile de Mimigal qui se trouve à côté d'elles avec un air nigaud.

Ils remarquent ma présence et commence à hurler tous en même temps :

''Méfie toi de ce Chétiflor, il est démoniaque...''

''... Mais le baleineau est arrivé avec son araignée stupide et a...''

''Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiir ! On voulait juste me capturer un pokémon et...''

''TAISEZ-VOUS !'' Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, même le Chétiflor.

Je le pointé du doigt :

''Toi, gamin, tu as intérêt à relâcher mon ami si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve et toi'' Cette fois, je pointe Mimigale du doigt ''arrête d'essayer de mettre Britty dans un cocon sinon gare à toi !''

Silence de mort. Le Chétiflor laisse Finn partir et Mimigal arrête de produire de la soie. Finn bondit et va libérer Santana et Brittany de la toile. Le Chétiflor fixe le sol.

Santana est furax et commence à lancer des injures en Espagnol. Je ne me préoccupe guère de ce qu'elle raconte et m'accroupis près du pokémon sauvage.

''Tu as l'air effrayé, mon petit chou. Ça va ?'' Je commence à lui caresser la tête. Il apprécie et en redemande plus.

''Ai une absence de deux secondes, et il te bouffe toute crue !''

''Et si tu te taisais, Santana ? Bon, je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne le voudrais jamais. Juste... Je ne veux plus vous revoir de la semaine, OK ?''

Je me retourne pour partir, mais je ne vois pas Bulbizarre. Je me re-retourne pour le trouver en train de jouer avec les fouets du Chériflor sauvage. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Et ce Chétiflor est marrant. Il a quand même capturé trois humains à lui tout seul (avec l'aide de Mimigal, mais je ne crois pas que c'était volontaire). Quelle petite terreur.

Je le capturerait bien, mais aujourd'hui, capturer un pokémon n'a plus la même signification qu'il y a quinze ans. Avant, on les attrapait tous, on en gardait six sur nous et on mettait le reste sur le PC ou chez un professeur. Aujourd'hui, plus de PC et les professeurs ne gardent plus nos pokémon. De toute façon, même s'ils le faisaient, la Team Rocket interdit aux dresseurs de capturer plus de six pokémons. Quand on en capture un, c'est donc à vie.

Mais ce petit-là a du cran. De plus, il semble m'apprécier et il s'entend bien avec Bulbizarre. Que demander de plus ? Je sors une pokéball de mon sac et la lui lance dessus. Et s'il ne voulait pas devenir mon pokémon ? Et s'il voulait rester sauvage ? Et s'il fallait que je le combatte pour l'attraper. L'idée d'obliger un pokémon à rejoindre mon équipe me répugne. S'il brise la pokéball, tant pis.

J'observe la ball. Elle bouge beaucoup. Il ne veut pas de moi, je le savais. La ball se calme, puis un ''pum'' sourd se fait entendre. La ball ne bouge plus. Incroyable. Je la ramasse et pousse un ''OUAIS'' de joie ! Je le sors vite de là pour le voir. Il est trop cool. Il regarde Santana d'un air méchant. Finalement, je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont bien faits pour se faire attaquer.

''Satan ! Qu'as-tu fais pour énerver MON Chériflor ?'' Elle semble abasourdie. Brittany s'empresse de m'expliquer.

''Eh bien, avec San, on cherchait un pokémon pour moi, vu que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour en avoir un du Prof Lopez. On a vu un Pichu trop mignon, il me le fallait. Santana s'est approchée de lui puis a marché sans faire exprès sur une racine de Chétiflor. Je suis sûre que tout ce serai bien passé si San s'étais excusée, mais non, elle est trop fière pour le faire. A la place, elle lui a a dis des choses méchantes alors Chétiflor l'a attaqué. Elle n'a même pas voulu sortir son pokémon pour nous protéger, de peur qu'il se ble-humpff''

''San'' lui a sauté sur dessus pour lui mettre une main sur la bouche et la faire taire.

''C'est bon, ne dit plus rien, j'en ai assez entendu. Toi, Satan, je te surveille et toi, Britty, fais attention à toi et bonne chance pour ton pokémon. Finn, dis à Rachel qu'elle n'est qu'une diva casse-pieds et que je l'aime'' Sur ce, je m'en vais.

Ce qui m'a surtout étonnée, c'est que Santana AIDE quelqu'un et a avoué à Britty qu'elle a peur de quelque chose. De plus, Britty l'appelle ''San'' et Satan n'est pas contre ce surnom. Il faudra que je surveille cette relation de près. Je retourne à mon spot pour reprendre ma séance de relaxation avec Bulbizarre et cette fois-ci, avec mon nouveau Chétiflor.

N'empêche, mes amis sont fous.


	4. Chapter 4

Aque coucou ! Voici le petit dernier. Il pèse 3kg et mesure 2656mots. Il est en bonne santé, et la maman se porte bien, même si son cerveau de crevette l'ordonne de vénérer Bon l'Eponge.

J'espère que j'ai bien choisi les pokémons :3 dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ça veut dire : envoyez les reviews, mes enfants !). J'arrête de parler (d'écrire, plutôt) et je vous laisse lire des trucs plus intéressants ;)

/

[Santana POV]

Après cette mésaventure, Finn est parti pour aller au lac rejoindre les autres. Ugh, j'aimerai trop y aller avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas, car Brittany veut qu'on lui trouve un pokémon d'abord pour pouvoir le montrer à tout le monde et faire des combats.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire non. J'y pense très fort, je formule une phrase cassante que je pourrais lui lancer à la figure, puis je regarde ses yeux suppliants, les marques de ses larmes sèches sur ses joues, et je lui réponds quelque chose en bégayant un peu. A mon avis, c'est parce qu'elle me fait pitié. Oui, c'est ça, elle me fait pitié. Ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'elle est tout simplement magnifique. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ses yeux bleus qui prennent une nuance différente si elle est heureuse ou triste. Ni avec ses fines lèvres roses qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées. Ni avec sa petite poitrine ferme. Ni avec ses longues jambes, aussi longues que le corps entier de Berry. Et ça n'a surtout rien à voir avec le fait que je pense souvent à elle depuis qu'elle a crié quand on avait huit ans sur Puckerman car il m'avait assommée.

Non, c'est juste de la pitié.

Et puis, tout le monde mérite un pokémon. Je lui en attrape un qui lui va, et puis je la largue ici pour aller au lac me la péter avec mon pokémon.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle est compliquée, question pokémon.

''Oh, et celui-là ? Il est bien, celui-là !'' J'essaie de la convaincre.

'Mmhhhhhh... Non.'' Non ? Uhhhh ça fait une heure qu'on lui cherche un pokémon et elle me dit encore ''non'' ?

''Mais regarde, il est mignon, il a des couleurs pastels, il est petit, il est gentil, il n'a pas l'air d'un ''gros vilain pokémon'', il est ''miam-mioum tout chou'' alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?'' Je crie en pointant le Chenipotte qui mange une feuille à cinq mètres de nous.

'Il n'a pas de pelage doux. En fait, il n'a pas de pelage du tout. Il me semble rugueux. Non, je ne le veux pas.'' Uuuh, elle me tue ! Je suis assez gentille pour lui proposer de capturer un pokémon pour elle, et elle joue la difficile ? Ça y est, je craque.

''Tu sais quoi, Brittany ? J'en ai marre. J'ai failli me faire tuer par un Chériflor, par un Mimigal débilos et par Aretha, tout ça pour que tu puisses avoir un pokémon parce que ta famille est une famille de losers qui ne sont pas capables d'avoir assez d'argent pour un malheureux pokémon, et toi tu oses jouer la difficile ? Eh bien, j'abandonne, va demander à quelqu'un de perdre son temps avec toi, car moi, je vais au lac pour voir mes amis et leurs pokémons ! Et tu veux que je te dises, tu n'es-'' je me retourne vers elle car j'entends des pleurs. Ah non, elle rigole. Elle est accroupie, en train de caresser un... Un...

Je sors le Pokédex qu'abuelo m'a donné tantôt et le pointe sur... Le truc que Brittany caresse.

''Tarsal. Le Pokémon Sentiment. Les cornes qui ornent sa tête lui permettent de décoder les émotions humaines. Tarsal ne cherche pas vraiment la compagnie des humains. Seuls les sentiments positifs comme la joie peuvent l'attirer.'' Quelle voix énervante ! Elle me rappelle Berry.

Attendez. Il est mignon. Il a des couleurs pastels. Il est petit. Il n'a toujours pas déchiré la main de Brittany donc il est quand même gentil. Il n'est pas gros, ni vilain. Il est plutôt ''miam-mioum tout chou''. Et vu la tête de Brittany, il n'est pas rugueux. ENFIN !

''Hum, Brittany, tu veux que je le capture ?'' Le Tarsal me remarque seulement. Il sursaute puis... Disparait. Avec Brittany. Brittany a disparu. Elle s'est faites enlevée.

''Brittany ? . . . Brittanihhhhii ! T'es où ? Ta blague n'est vraiment pas, mais alors là, vraiment pas marrante. Reviens, s'il te plaît'' Je suis inquiète. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais qui sait où il s'est téléporté ? J'ai déjà entendu que des pokémons font ça quand ils attrapent peur. Il a eu peur de quoi ? Pas de moi, quand même !

Ne recevant aucune réponse de sa part, je décide d'hurler. Elle ne doit pas être très loin, car le Tarsal était petit et a dû avoir du mal à transporter Brittany. Pas qu'elle est grosse ou quoi. Elle est juste grande.

''BRITTANY ! TU M'ENTENDS ?'' Que vais-je dire à ses parents ? ''Mauvaise nouvelle : Brittany s'est faite enlevée par un petit pokémon. Bonne nouvelle, je vous offre des cookies !''... Et s'ils n'aiment pas les cookies ? Non, il faut que je retrouve Brittany.

Je commence à fouiller les environs. Ils ressemblent tellement au village : des fleurs partout, et des grandes haies qui découpent le chemin en énorme labyrinthe. Génial, en plus d'avoir perdu Britt, je vais me perdre aussi. Journée de merde.

Je commences à me perdre quand j'entends glousser. Ce gloussement... J'essaie de trouver d'où il vient pour finalement arriver dans un champs de fleurs, avec Blondie et le poké-kidnappeur.

Brittany me voit tout de suite et dis :

''Sois positive, San, sinon il fuira !''

Être positive ? Euh...

''San, fais attention sinon il va nous re-téléporter.''

Pensée positive, pensée positive... Moi championne de la ligue.

''Santana, il commence à stresser, allez, positif ! Joie ! Bonheur !''

Pfff, facile à dire ! Quand je pense à joie et bonheur... Je pense à...

*Flashback*

Mes parents sont embêtants. Ils m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer à fréquenter Puck car il a une mauvaise influence sur moi. N'importe quoi ! C'est juste une excuse car il est pauvre et que son père était connu pour être un coureur de jupon. Moi, je m'en fiche d'où il vient, qui sont ses parents ou quelle est sa religion. C'est débile.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chise logique à faire dans ce cas-là : fuguer ! Je vais aller habiter sur le bord du lac. J'y suis déjà allé avec mon oncle. Il a pris deux sacs de couchages et c'est tout. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de sac de couchage... Bah, une vieille couverture fera l'affaire.

J'attends qu'il soit onze heures pour partir. Je descends les marches lentement avec la couverture en main. J'ai de la chance que le bas de l'escalier est juste à côté de la porte. Je sors en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible.

Ouf, je suis dehors. J'aurai du mettre autre chose que mon pyjama Pikachu. Et mettre des chaussures. On se les gèle. J'hésite à rentrer mettre un manteau quand j'entends une petite voix :

''Tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ?''

Crotte. Repérée. Je ne ferai jamais une bonne ninja.

''Heum... Je...'' J'observe ce que je vois dans la pénombre. Mon interlocutrice doit avoir mon âge, c'est-à-dire onze ans. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi et a de long cheveux clairs. Même dans le noir, j'arrive à voir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont couleur... Magnifiques. Oui, c'est une couleur.

''Tu veux t'enfuir ? Tu sais, c'est une mauvaise idée.'' Je la reconnait, c'est la fille qui a hurlé sur Puck quand il m'a frappé sur la tête. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi énervé. Elle va me crier dessus aussi ?

''Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu sais, tu peux venir t'enfuir chez moi pour la nuit... On pourrait faire une soirée pyjama et manger des muffins et se faire des câlins ?''

Tssss quelle ringarde. Elle croit qu'une femme mature comme moi va faire une soirée pyjama avec elle ? Tsss. En plus, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut dire par ''muffins''. Puck m'a déjà raconté des histoires de vidéos où des filles se mangeaient le ''muffin'', et croyez moi, aucune pâtisserie n'a été manger durant le tournage de ces vidéos.

''Et il y aura des marshmallows !''

Marshmallows ? Mhhh j'imagine que ça ne me tuera pas. En plus, il doit faire chaud chez elle.

''OK''

Elle commence à sautiller en poussant des cris aigus.

''Tais-toi ou tu vas réveiller tout le village !''

Elle me prend par la main et me tire vers sa maison. Sa main est douce et chaude. J'aimerai bien tenir plus souvent sa main. Woah. Pensé bizarre STOP !

''Et voilà la casa di Pierce ! C'est de l'espagnol ! Ou de l'italien... A moins que ce soit de l'allemand ? Enfin, bref, voici la maison des Pierce !'' Maison ? Ça ressemble plus à une cabanette. Elle vit là-dedans ? Il n'y a qu'un étage, et les pièces ont l'air minuscules !

Je rentre avec elle à l'intérieur. Elle allume la lumière et je peut enfin observer sa tenue. Elle porte une grenouillère blanche à pois roses clairs, roses foncés, mauves et gris. Elle est trop mignonne comme ça ! Woh... Je pense bizarrement aujourd'hui.

''Viens dans ma chambre !'' Elle ne perds pas de temps.

''Mais, on se connait à peine'' je lui dis avec un ton suggestif et blagueur.

''Uh ? Oh, on est à l'école ensemble !'' Cette fille ne pige pas les blagues. Je note.

On monte les escaliers et arrive dans une petite chambre avec les murs peints en rose et un petit lit avec des draps blancs.

''Je suis fatiguée... On dort maintenant et on mange les muffins et les marshmallows demain ?'' C'est vrai que je suis aussi épuisée. On monte dans son lit et Brittany mets une veilleuse en marche. Elle se couche et s'endort tout de suite. Je décide de la regarder dormir un peu. Glauque ? Non, non... C'est juste qu'elle est très jolie.

Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait dehors à cette heure-ci. Et pourquoi j'ai accepté aussi facilement d'aller faire une soirée pyjama chez une fille dont je ne connais que le nom de famille. Quinn m'a déjà supplié pour que je vienne chez elle mais je n'aime pas dormir autre part que dans mon lit.

Étonnamment, je trouve son lit très confortable. Je le colle à elle. Il n'y a pas que ses mains qui sont chaudes. Je m'endors à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

*Fin flashback*

Pas la peine de dire que je me suis faite grondée le lendemain matin. Les parents de Britt n'étaient pas là : ils travaillaient. Dès que je passais devant chez elle, elle était seule assise devant la porte d'entrée. A y repenser, elle semblait souvent être seule. Mais maintenant, elle ne l'est plus car désormais, elle sera ma compagnonne de voyage. C'est décidé. Elle ne sera plus seule. Et je n'aurai plus froid aux mains

Je sors de mes songes pour voir Brittany et Tarsal en train de me regarder curieusement.

''Heum... Je suis assez positive ?''

''Il t'accepte, mais ne t'aime pas pour l'instant.''

''OK... On le capture ?'' Il ne m'aime pas ? Il est bien le premier. Personne ne résiste au charme Lopez. Deux mots en espagnol et tout le monde est à les pieds.

''Oui, s'il te plait.''

Mon père m'a toujours dit que pour attraper un pokémon, il faut le combattre pour le fatiguer. A la base, il ne veut jamais être ton pokémon et veut te détruire. Après avoir vu Chétiflor et Mercedes tout a l'heure, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Peut-être était-il épuisé par tout ce fouettage et ce ligotage ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Il faut maintenant que je sorte mon pokémon pour qu'il m'aide à capturer le Tarsal.

J'espère que rien ne lui arrivera.

Sur ce, je sors la pokéball de ma ceinture spéciale pokéballs. Il faut qu'il le batte, sinon Brittany n'aura jamais de pokémon et finira vieille et seule. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon petit bébé soit blessé ou pire : KO.

Sans rien dire, je lance la balle.

Brittany sursaute, puis sourit.

''Tu veux qu'ils jouent ensemble, San ?'' Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il faut se battre pour l'attraper ? Elle aussi doit être un peu confuse par ce qui s'est passé tantôt.

''Viens près de moi, Britt'' Elle fait ce que je lui dis, en me dévisageant.

Salamèche semble content d'être sorti de sa pokéball. La flamme au bout de sa queue brule fort et il contracte et décontracte ses doigts. Il est prêt à battre Tarsal. Il est un killer. Yeah.

''SALAMÈCHE, UTILISE FLAMMÈCHE !'' Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Des petites braises sortent de sa bouche et atterrissent sur le Tarsal. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ah, c'est dans la poche. Derrière moi, Brittany commence à crier.

''ARRETE CA, TU VA LE BLESSER !'' Mais non, Salamèche est trop fort pour Tarsal. Elle s'inquiète pour rien.

J'espère qu'il ne vas pas s'enfuir avant que je le capture. Alors que je prends une pokéball dans ma poche, j'entends Tarsal humer. Il se fait attaquer, et il hume ? Je devrai peut-être capturer un autre pokémon pour Britt. Celui-ci n'a aucun instinct de survie.

Je vais pour lancer la pokéball quand une vague psychique frappe Salamèche.

''QUOI ?!'' Salamèche commence à tituber. Une deuxième vague s'abat sur lui. Il faut que je réagisse.

''SALAMÈCHE UTILISE GRIFFE !'' Ah ça, pour l'utiliser, il l'utilise. Seul désagrément, c'est qu'il se griffe lui-même. Une troisième et dernière vague frappe Salamèche, puis il tombe, KO.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux : je suis un horrible dresseur pokémon. Mon premier combat, contre un pokémon sauvage en plus, se termine par un échec. Peut-être que j'aurai du donner Salamèche à Brittany, puis repartir dans ma maison pour devenir une parfaite petite ménagère. Peut-être que j'aurai du réellement fuguer, à la place d'aller chez Brittany. Je serai partie vers des contrés sauvages, vivre dans la nature nue, sans me préoccuper de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer les dégâts. Brittany pourrait venir avec moi ?

En parlant d'elle, je la sens arriver doucement derrière moi. Je fais rentrer Salamèche dans sa pokéball. Le Tarsal ne bouge plus. Je sens des bras encercler ma taille, puis un corps chaud se coller derrière le mien. Elle dépose son menton sur mon épaule après avoir déposé un baiser dans mon cou.

''Chut... Ça arrive à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu retiennes une leçon... Celle d'aujourd'hui est : ''Fais toujours ce que Brittany dis'''' Elle ris doucement. Je commence à me calmer. Pas une seule larme coulera aujourd'hui. C'est une merveilleuse journée, et elle le restera.

Brittany prend la pokéball de ma main. Je range celle de Salamèche. Elle s'approche de Tarsal, se met sa hauteur puis fais une tape avec la pokéball sur sa tête. Elle s'ouvre, et le Tarsal disparait dedans. La pokéball ne bouge même pas, pas comme avec Mercedes. On attend dix secondes sans respirer, puis entend un ''pum'' sourd, comme avec Mercedes. Ça veut dire qu'elle l'a-

''San...'' Brittany chuchotte. Elle se relève, se retourne vers moi toute souriante et hurle :

''J'AI ENFIN UN POKEMON !''


	5. Chapter 5

Wouhou ! Une personne de plus qui a mis une review gentille ! Ça m'en fait donc... 857 ! Oui, le nombre après ''2'' est 857... Hum hum... Et merci à mon unique follower ! Big kiss ^^ donc, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis encore bien amusée, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Reviews please :) et si vous avez des idées, des plaintes, des attentes ou des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! J'écris d'abord pour moi, mais aussi un petit peu pour vous :D

/

[David POV]

Il fait bien beau aujourd'hui. Je me demande si ma nièce chérie s'en rend compte. A mon avis, non. Elle doit être en train de courir la campagne avec son tout nouveau et premier pokémon. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas déçue, car elle voulait un pokémon puissant, et personne n'a osé lui dire qu'on donne des petits pokémons aux débutants, que c'est à elle de le rendre fort.

J'espère aussi qu'elle passera me voir, histoire que je lui donne deux-trois conseils. Normalement, elle devrai être au lac à l'heure qu'il est. Ma ferme est à cinq cent mètres de celui-ci. Les jardins et les haies du chemin s'arrêtent cinquante mètres vers l'est. Plus loin, il y Jolivillage, le village d'où viens Santana. Derrière ma ferme se trouvent les pâturages de mon élevage.

Je me demande si mon frère Sergio a parlé à sa fille. Sa mère lui a sûrement dit ''Deviens maitre de la Ligue, ma fille'' ce matin avant qu'elle parte chercher son pokémon et c'est tout. Parfois, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle est ma fille que la leur. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne la nourrissent pas, ou qu'ils ne lui achètent pas des vêtements et la font vivre dans la cave. Pour lui acheter tout ce qu'elle veut, ils sont forts. Mais quand c'est pour lui donner de l'affection, mon frère et se femme sont... Comment dire ? Froids.

Santana a toujours vécu dans un environnement où ses parents lui disent ''Sois la meilleure'' et la critiquent tout le temps. La pauvre, toute la famille lui fait pression car elle est la seule descendante Lopez. Ma femme et moi ne pouvons avoir d'enfant et ma soeur Gabriella est célibataire depuis toujours.

Il est midi, l'heure d'aller voir si mes Wattouats et mes Ecremeuh ont encore de la nourriture et de l'eau. Ma femle etant aller faire des courses auvillage, je suis seul avec les pokémons. Je sors par la porte de devant pour vérifier si les barrières en bois de l'enclos sont en bonnes état quand j'entends des pleurs. J'imagine qu'un débutant a son pokémon KO.

J'ai toujours invité les nouveaux dresseurs à venir soigner leurs pokémons ici. Le lait d'Ecremeuh est excellent pour cette tache et les enfants adorent en boire. Je m'en vais alors dire à cet enfant (oui, pour moi à dix-huit ans, on est encore un enfant) de venir boire un coup dans ma ferme.

Je me dirige vers les haies. Je distingue des pleurs qui me semblent familiers et des petits cris aigus assez déroutants. Je passe le coin d'une haie pour voir ma nièce recroquevillée en boule, pleurant et une grande blonde qui doit avoir son âge qui sautille et fait les petits bruits bizarres en tenant une pokéball dans sa main.

''TOI !'' Je pointe la blonde du doigts ''QU'AS TU FAIT A MA SOBRINA POUR LA METTRE DANS UN ETAT PAREIL ?'' Elle arrête de sautiller et regarde Santana qui est toujours en train de pleurer. Elle me regarde ensuite. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble, ses yeux deviennent humides. Oh non, pas elle aussi...

''Je lui avait dit de pas le faaaaaaaaaaaiiiire mais elle m'a pas écouté et maintenant il est MORT et c'est à cause de mooooooiii et je suis horrible mais je le lui avais diiiiiiit'' Mort ? Qui donc est mort ?

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Alors là, je suis confus.

''Elle a fait combattre Salamèche contre mon Tarsal qui était sauvage et je lui ai dis non mais elle l'a quand même fait et Tarsal l'a tuééééé !'' Un Tarsal sauvage qui tue un pokémon ? Ce serai une première. A mon avis, il s'est juste évanoui.

''Bon... On va voir ça. Venez dans la ferme'' Santana ne réagis pas, elle reste en boule à terre. Je vais pour la porter, mais la blonde est plus rapide que moi. Elle mets les bras de ma sobrina autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Santana ne peste pas. Au contraire, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Il faudra que je lui parle de ça plus tard.

Je les amène dans ma ferme. On va dans la salle à manger. La blonde s'assoit, Santana toujours dans ses bras. Je m'approche et prends la pokéball de sa ceinture. Je me dirige vers la réserve prendre quatre bouteilles de lait. Je retourne m'asseoir près des filles. Je décapsule les bouteilles et en fais glisser trois vers la blonde.

''Euh... Merci mais on est deux...'' Pffffdd, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

''Et ton Tarsal, il ne compte pas ?'' Elle fait un ''ohh'' qui peut se traduire par ''j'ai compriiiis''.

Elle sors son Tarsal de sa pokéball en gloussant pendant que je sors le Salamèche de ma sobrina. Un Salamèche. Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Avec le tempérament de feu qu'elle a, ce Salamèche lui convient parfaitement. Et cette blonde, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de pokémon pour capturer son Tarsal. Vu les vêtements qu'elle a, j'imagine que la loi disant qu'il faut payer pour son premier pokémon a fait une nouvelle victime... Je savais que la sobrina deviendrai une bonne personne qui aide ceux qui en ont besoin. Je suis si fier d'elle.

J'observe le Salamèche et déclare, surpris de l'imbécillité de ma Santanita et de son amie :

''Il n'est pas mort, il est juste KO ! C'est ce qui arrive quand un pokémon se fait battre et s'évanouit. Ils ne vous apprennent pas ça, à l'école ?'' Santana enlève sa tète du cou de la jeune fille et me regarde, incrédule. Elle prend enfin la parole.

''Mais... KO, ce ne veux pas dire Komplètement mOrt ?'' Je ne réponds rien, à la place je fais couler du lait dans la bouche du pauvre petit que j'ai déplacé sur la table.

On passe quelque secondes en silence jusqu'à ce que le Salamèche gémit. Il se relève et saute à terre.

''Tu vois ? La prochaine fois qu'il est dans cet état, amène-le le plus vite possible dans le Centre Pokémon le plus proche. Tu donnes ta pokéball à une infirmière et elle le soignera. Le jour où ton Salamèche sera mort -et je ne souhaite vraiment pas qu'il arrive-, tu verra que la flamme au bout de sa queue sera éteinte. Là, tu pourras pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps''

Évidemment, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle a sauté sur son Salamèche en pleurant de joie. Les jeunes font un cinéma pour pas grand chose. La blonde, elle, m'a écouté attentivement en buvant un peu de lait de sa bouteille. Son Tarsal, lui, a bu cul sec !

Je regarde l'heure. Midi et demi. Il faut vraiment que j'aille vérifier toutes les mangeoires. Je propose aux filles de m'accompagner, et elles acceptent.

''Au fait, je m'appelle David et je suis l'oncle préféré de Santana. Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus''

''C'est rien. J'aurai du voir que San pleurait. Moi, c'est Brittany !''

''Mon oncle préféré... Il est mon seul oncle, donc il n'a pas du beaucoup se battre pour gagner le titre'' commente Santana avec un ton joueur.

''Je suis offensé Santana... Je croyais que tu m'adorais... SNIF'' A la place de me consoler, elle rigole. Sale jeune.

Nous entrons dans le pré. Les Wattouats et les Ecremeuh se fichent de notre présence. Je les compte... 67-68-69-70 Wattouats, c'est bon, le compte y es. A présent, les Ecremeuh. 36-37-38-39... Il l'en manque un. Je commence à crier ''MEUUUUH'' pour l'attirer. Tout ce que ça me récolte, ce sont des moqueries de la part de Santana et Brittany.

Je vais vérifier les clôtures pour la voir défoncée à un endroit.

''Santana, Brittany, il faut fouiller les parages. Je ne perdrai aucune de mes vaches.'' Elles se mettent au garde-à-vous, hochent la tête puis partent en courant. Ah, les jeunes.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, j'entends crier.

''BERRY ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE S'IL MANQUE UNE VACHE A MON ONCLE ?!'' Berry ? Ma sobrina deviendrait-elle folle ? Elle parle à des baies, maintenant.

Une voix aiguë lui répond :

''Je ne le voulais pas ! Je marchais tranquillement en chantant en coeur avec Toudoudou quand cet Ecremeuh a défoncé la barrière et nous a poursuivies. Elle avait l'air fâchée alors nous avons grimpés sur cet arbre. Regarde-la, elle a l'air furax. Nous ne lui avons pourtant rien fait !''

''Ta seule présence sur terre l'a certainement rendue folle, Berry. Maintenant, tu vas descendre de cet arbre -qui d'ailleurs est le seul sur ce chemin au kilomètre à la ronde- et tu vas te laisser piétiner par cet Ecremeuh, que je puisse le rapporter dans la prairie de mon oncle.''

''San ! Arrête d'être méchante avec Rachie ! Rach', ne t'inquiète pas, on va chercher l'oncle de San !'' C'est le moment de faire mon entrée.

''On parle de moi ?'' Je peux enfin observer ce qu'il se passe. Santanita ne rigolait pas, il y a réellement un Ecremeuh énervé en dessous du seul arbre des environs. Sur cet arbre se trouve une jeune fille de petite taille et son Toudoudou. Je m'approche de mon Ecremeuh.

''Calme toi, ma belle...''

''Peut-être que si je lui chantais-''

''La ferme, Berry !''

L'Ecremeuh ne se calme pas. Il a même plutôt l'air de s'énerver encore plus. Tout à coup, il s'assied et se balance de gauche à droite.

''Berry, je t'avais dit de la fermer !'' Cette jeune fille chante, et l'Ecremeuh se calme. A cause de la remarque de Santanita, elle arrête de chanter. L'Ecremeuh se retourne avec un air mauvais vers Santana.

''Heum... Mademoiselle Berry, continuez à chanter !'' Et elle le fait. Et l'Ecremeuh se calme. Incroyable.

''Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là...'' Le Toudoudou prend le relais de la chanson.

''Je suis bien contente que quelqu'un d'autre puisse reconnaitre mon talent. Si je puis me le permettre, monsieur Lopez, votre pokémon a un excellent goût et...''

''Ça vous dirai de l'avoir ? Il vous apprécie et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera s'il ne vous entends plus chanter. De plus, je sens que voir du pays ne lui ferai pas de mal. Il vous servira ! Il peut être utile au combat et son lait est délicieux ! Alors ?'' Elle se met à sourire, ce qui rend son nez encore plus grand, si c'est possible. Elle descende de l'arbre. Elle est plus petite qu'il n'y parait.

''Oh monsieur Lopez ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est une occasion en or et vous savez, il est très très fort ! Croyez-moi, je l'ai vu détruire cette barrière en bois comme si elle était en carton. Et avoir un nouveau pokémon aussi mignon et rose ne peut se refuser ! Alors ma réponse est bien sur, monsieur Lopez et merci infiniment et... Et... Et...''

''Oh mon dieu, Berry n'arrive plus à parler !''

''C'est vrai Santana, je n'arrive plus à trouver des mots. Je vais alors chanter...'' Je n'ai jamais vu Santanita tacler quelqu'un aussi rapidement et violemment. La petite chanteuse a du avoir mal.

Brittany attrape Santana.

''C'est gentil, Rachie, mais on va y aller ! On doit aller au lac !''

''Ah, j'en revenais. D'ailleurs, Noah est survolté. Il n'arrête pas de faire le malin devant Quinn. Tu devrai aller lui mettre une raclée !'' Santana répond avant que Brittany en ait l'occasion.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y compte bien...''

''Sur ce merveilleux projet, je dois vous dire au revoir ! Finn m'attends ! A la prochaine, les filles !'' Elle part avec Ecremeuh qui la suit et son Toudoudou qui chante encore. J'espère qu'elle pensera a réellement capturer Ecremeuh, avec une pokéball... Mais, si elle départ par là, ça veut dire qu'elle a eu le temps d'aller au lac et de faire demi-tour, vu que c'est un cul-de-sac ? Que font ma Santanita et son amie encore ici ? D'ailleurs, ma sobrina a du penser la même chose que moi car la voilà qui dit à Brittany :

''Viens, Britt, on fonce au lac... La dernière arrivée n'est qu'un gros Ramoloss poilu !''

Et elles partent toutes deux en courant. J'entends juste un petit ''à tout à l'heure, tio !'' puis des rires.

Ah, les jeunes et l'amour...


	6. Chapter 6

Recoucou tout le monde ! Eh oui, deux chapitres en une journée... La folie ! J'ai tellement d'idées qui bouillonnent dans ma petite tête que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire ! J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix pour Quinn et Puck (pour Puck, je suis assez confiante mais Quinn un peu moins...) mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews ! Et vu que l'école recommence demain, je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore mettre un nouveau chapitre tous les jours... J'essaierai, mais je ne promets rien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

/

[Santana POV]

Pfiouu... Cette fille court vite. Normal, avec les longues jambes qu'elle a. Moi, je suis à bout de souffle. J'ai pas l'habitude de courir, j'ai toujours préféré laisser les autres gamins courir pendant que je faisais des faux combats pokémons contre moi-même. Évidemment, je gagnais toujours. A croire que la fiction est toujours mieux que la réalité...

J'essaie de respirer calmement, mais ce que je vois le coupe le souffle : le grand lac est rempli de pokémons qui nagent avec leur dresseur. Certains font des combats sur la berge, tandis que d'autres font bronzette. C'est le paradis sur terre. Je cherche mes amis du regard et j'aperçois Puck allongé sur le ventre. En train de faire un bras de fer. Avec un Machoc. Logique. Je m'approche de lui avec Brittany.

''Hey San ! Tu paries combien que je gagne ?'' dit-il en train de forcer comme un malade, au point de rendre sa tête bordeaux. Le Machoc, lui, sifflote en regardant en l'air un combat entre un Aéromite et un Passerouge. Duh, le Passerouge va gagner les doigts dans le nez. Et le Machoc aussi.

Après que quelques dresseurs parient contre Puck, je le vois faire un clin d'œil au Machoc. Il continue à forcer et le bras du pokémon descend de plus en plus. Il va gagner, le bougre. Quel petit tricheur. Je l'adore, c'est pour ça qu'il est mon meilleur ami.

Je décide de l'encourager :

''Vas-y Puck ! Défonce-le, c'est dans la poche ! Allez, encore un dernier effort... Oui... Oui... OUI !'' Il se relève le poing en l'air. Je passe mon bras droit au-dessus de son épaule et me mets à chanter en coeur avec lui :

'' We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the World !''

Les autres râlent car ils ont perdus leur argent. Bien fait pour eux.

''Bon, Puck, tu le donnes 50% ?'' Je lui dis sans rire.

''Tu rêves ! Il faut bien que j'ai de l'argent pour entretenir le gamin'' Il fait un High Five avec le Machoc.

''J'en déduis que tu as finalement eu assez d'argent pour un pokémon ?''

'Nooon ! Cette bande de voleurs a encore augmenté le prix ! T'as pas lu la nouvelle brochure ? Ma mère m'a alors parlé du bébé du Mackogneur de mon père. Son Mackogneur est mort avec lui, à la mine, et a laissé un orphelin qui est devenu sauvage mais qui vivait toujours dans les environs ! Ma mère a été acheté une pokéball pour moi et je l'ai capturé. Il devait sentir que ce jour viendrait car, malgré que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, il m'attendait près de chez moi ! Comme si c'était-''

''-Ecrit...'' je termine sa phrase en jetant un petit coup d'œil discret vers Britt. Mes rencontres avec elle n'étaient pas juste des coïncidences pour moi : elle étaient écrites. Nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre. En amitié, je veux dire... Et en compagnes d'aventure.

Puck nous dévisage puis met son sourire de charmeur et tend sa main à Brittany.

''Noah Puckerman. Tu peux m'appeler Puck. Ou Noah. En faite, appelle-moi comme tu veux, quand tu veux, bébé !'' Je sens que je vais le frapper mais Quinn, qui sort de nul part, est plus rapide que moi. Elle lui met une claque sur le crâne. Elle a touché son Hawk et il ne hurle pas ? Quand j'ai le malheur de le touche par inadvertance, Puck hurle comme une fille et va vite se recoiffer. Là, juste un sourire d'idiot. Normal, il est idiot.

''Tu crois sérieusement qu'une fille aussi sympa que Britt voudrai sortir avec toi ?'' J'ai l'impression que tout le monde dans le village connait Britt depuis longtemps, sauf Puck et moi, les deux paumés. Puck rigole, puis dit qu'il va un peu nager. Sur ce, il enlevé son pantalon et son t-shirt, fait un clin d'œil à Britt et saute dans l'eau du lac. Ce mec n'est pas bien dans se tête. Les autres sont en maillot et ont des habits de rechange mais lui ? Il est ici les mains dans les poches.

Quinn le regarde en souriant puis se retourne vers nous en souriant.

''Puckerman. C'est un cas. Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?'' Je vais pour répondre ''depuis ce matin'' mais Britt est plus rapide.

''Oh, en faite San est déjà venu dormir chez moi il y a sept ans. On s'est fait des câlins, puis on a dormi. Le lendemain matin, on a pas pu manger des muffins car les parents de San hurlaient dans la rue qu'on avait enlevé leur fille.''

Quinn me fixe avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire malicieux.

''Quel dommage... San adore les muffins...'' Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais rien ne sort. Je la déteste. Je l'adore mais je la déteste.

''Quiiiiinn ! Si on faisait un match ? J'ai envie de voir ton pokémon !'' Britt compte vraiment se battre contre Quinn ? Quinn est trop intelligente et son pokémon l'est certainement aussi. Elle va se faire battre. Au moins, je pourrais observer la technique Quinn pour ensuite la battre. C'est du génie.

''Okay ! Je dois te prévenir, on a déjà fais quelques matchs !'' Aïe... Britt est mal partie. Elle n'a jamais fait un combat ! Elle ne doit même pas savoir quelles attaques son Tarsal connait !

''On y va ? On envoie notre pokémon en même temps, ou l'une après l'autre ou on joue à pierre-pap-''

''Feunnec GO !'' Quinn est vraiment cinglée. Elle n'attend même pas, elle fonce juste dans le tas et se la pète. Je sors mon Pokédex pour en savoir plus sur ce ''Feunnec''

'' Feunnec. Le pokémon Renard. Il a toujours une brindille avec lui en cas de petit creux. Il projette de l'air chaud par ses oreilles pour intimider ses ennemis.'' Ugh quelle voix énervante. Il faudra que je vérifie si on ne sait pas changer la changer, sinon il va bientôt finir à terre sous mon pied.

Brittany refait ses bruits aigus.

''Ohhhhh ! Il est trop chou-mimi-chou ! Il a un joli pelage ! Je suis sûre qu'il est doux !''

Quinn la regarde bizarrement.

''Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai toujours pas caressé. On a juste fait quelque combats et puis j'ai capturé un autre pokémon et puis voilà...''

C'est au tour de Brittany de la regarder bizarrement.

''Tu ne l'as pas caressé ? Pourtant, sa fourrure me semble très caressable !''

''Hum oui, si tu le dis. On le fait ce match ? A moins que... Tu n'ai pas de pokémon ?'' Brittany fronce les sourcils et ne sourit plus. C'est inhabituel, car à chaque fois que je l'ai vu depuis que j'ai dix ans, elle souriait tout le temps.

''Tu sais, les rumeurs se propagent vite ! Tu vas faire comment pour ce combat ? Tu vas te déguiser en Miaouss et nous attaquer ?

''C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois'' chuchote Brittany. J'ai une grande envie de tuer Quinn.

Brittany lui lance ensuite un sourire noir, attrape sa pokéball dans son sac et la lance en l'air.

''Tarsal, je compte sur toi !''

Tarsal sort mais part vite se cacher derrière Brittany. Les quelques personnes qui observe le combat rigolent.

''Hé, n'ai pas peur. C'est un combat ! Ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est juste pour s'amuser. Tu va voir, c'est chouette'' Tarsal marche d'un pas incertain vers Feunnec.

''Vous avez fini votre petit cinéma ? Parce que moi, j'aimerai combattre !''

''A toi l'honneur, Quinn'' Brittany a l'air sûre d'elle. La pauvre, elle va être effondrée quand elle va perdre.

''Feunnec, utilise Griffe !'' Le Feunnec s'approche de Tarsal en courant. Comme avec Salamèche, il ne bouge pas. Brittany réagit :

''Tarsal, utilise Téléport !'' Tarsal se téléporte derrière Feunnec. Ce dernier ne l'a pas remarqué. Il arrête de courir et regarde partout devant lui pour voir où Tarsal est.

''Derrière toi, Feunnec !'' Mais le Feunnec n'est pas assez rapide; Brittany ordonne :

''Tarsal, utilise Choc Mental !'' le même genre de vagues qui avaient mis Salamèche KO apparait. Le Feunnec de Quinn à l'air plus résistant.

''Feunnec, utilise Grondement !'' Son Feunnec hurle, ce qui effraie un peu Tarsal.

''Tarsal, utilise Reflet !'' une multitude de Tarsal apparaissent et entour Feunnec. Cette attaque est trop cool.

''Feunnec, utilise euh... Flammèche !'' Des petites boules de feu sortent de sa bouche vers un des Tarsal. Celui-ci disparait dans un nuage de poussière.

''Tarsal, utilise Choc Mental plusieurs fois !'' Des vagues sortent de partout droit sur Feunnec. Oh la la. Brittany déchire tout !

''Feunnec, utilise Nitrocharge en courant sur le plus de Tarsals possible !'' Feunnec s'entoure de flammes et commence à courir vite. Des vagues continuent à le frapper. Il a le temps de faire disparaitre cinq-six Tarsals avant de ralentir. Une dernière vague et il tombe KO.

''OUAIS BRITT ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! PRENDS CA DANS LES DENTS, FABRAY ! CA FAIT QUOI D'ETRE NULLE ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Brittany va caresser Tarsal, qui a fait disparaitre ses doubles, et le félicite. A voir la tête que tire Quinn, elle va pleurer.

''Tu devrai te rendre chez l'oncle de San pour le soigner, tu sais, histoire qu'il ne souffre pas plus.'' Pfeu, elle est modeste en plus. Enfin un trait de caractère que je n'aime pas chez elle.

''Euh... Oui, merci. J'ai un autre pokémon, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas testé. Ça te dérangerai si...''

''Je crois que San serai heureuse de le combattre, pas vrai San ?'' Tout le monde me regarde. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tarsal, je n'ai plus envie de recommencer. Mais tout le monde me fixe. Je ne peux pas dire non. Je suis une Lopez. Synonyme de Gagnante Sans Peur. Et je tiens à ma réputation.

''Tu es sûre que tu pourras supporter deux échecs à la suite, Fabray ?'' J'essaie d'avoir l'air courageuse, mais vu le regard de mon amie depuis quatorze ans, elle voit bien que j'ai peur.

''Uh, attends de voir, Lopez !'' Elle attrape la seconde pokéball de sa ceinture et s'apprête à la lancer. Je prends la mienne aussi et la lance en même temps qu'elle.

''Salamèche, gagne ce combat !''

''Abra, vas-y !''

Un Abra ? Mon oncle m'en a déjà parlé. Ahahahahahahahahahaha Quinn n'a pas dû recevoir de bons conseils de sa famille.

''Abra, utilise... Utilise ce que tu peux !'' Et il se téléporte. Pffffff j'en peux plus. Je rigole à gorge déployée.

''Un Abra peut utiliser Téléport... Et Téléport... Et c'est tout AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !'' Quinn devient tout rouge. Ahh, elle est géniale ! A mourir de rire !

''Salamèche, utilise Flammèche puis Griffe !'' Des braises sortent de sa bouche et foncent sur Abra... Qui se téléporte avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent. Ugh, il m'énerve déjà. C'est au tour de Quinn de rire.

''A croire que ce match va durer loooongtemps ! Allez Lopez, c'est tout ce que tu as ?'' Salamèche s'approche d'Abra tout doucement à quatre pattes, comme un Chaglam chassant un Roucool... Il guette sa proie... Puis bondit d'un coup pour le griffer mais Abra se téléporte encore. Soudainement, j'ai une idée. (Et une bonne, en plus !)

''Salamèche, utilise Brouillard !'' Des épais nuages noirs sortent de sa gueule grande ouverte. On ne voit plus rien du combat.

''Salamèche, utilise Griffe et Flammèche dans tous les sens !'' Des braises sortent du brouillard pour frapper les alentours. On a de la chance que ne soient pas trop fortes. On entend enfin le bruit de quelque chose fonçant dans quelque chose d'autre, puis on voit Abra être propulsé en dehors du nuage. Il tombe à terre, KO.

Je ne dis rien, je ne saute pas de joie ni rien car Quinn viens de s'effondrer sur ses genoux en pleurant. Woh. Je rappelle Salamèche dans sa pokéball et m'approche d'elle. Tout le monde nous regarde.

''Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire, bande d'abrutis ?'' Ils détournent tous le regard et partent dans divers directions.

''Quinn, c'est juste un combat, ce n'est rien...''

''TU COMPRENDS PAS ! J'ai dis que j'ai fait d'autres combats, mais je n'en ai gagné AUCUN sauf contre ce drôle de gars avec son Saquedeneu...''

''Quinn, il faut bien des gagnants et des perdants-''

''Oui, mais c'est horrible d'être tout le temps perdante ! J'en ai marre, je pars'' Elle se relève en trombe, fait rentrer son Abra dans sa pokéball et part en courant.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.'' Me dis Britt. Je ne suis quand même pas rassurée. Puis, je vois Puck courir après Quinn. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis toujours, mais elle le trouve trop idiot.

C'est triste à dire, mais c'est vrai, il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude. Il arrivera quand même à la consoler, je le connais.

J'en ai aussi marre d'être ici. J'ai envie de partir à l'aventure.

''On y va, Britt ?'' Elle hoche la tête. Il faudra juste qu'on passe par chez mon oncle, et puis vite, à l'aventure ! Le monde est à nous !


	7. Chapter 7

Aque coucou :) ce chapitre est un peu compliqué, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Au pire, je pourrais réexpliquer tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. Gardez dans l'esprit que c'est le monde pokémon un peu ''futuriste'' et gouverné par la Team Rocket. J'apporterai quelque explications à la fin du chapitre pour être sûre que tout le monde comprenne bien ;) j'ai l'esprit compliqué, désolée ! Et comme toujours, review please !

/

[Santana POV]

Je tiens toujours mes promesses. C'est une qualité de Lopez. La fois où j'ai promis à Puck de perdre un de nos faux combat pokémon, je l'ai fait, même si je déteste perdre. Quand j'ai dis à Brittany que j'allais lui capturer un pokémon, je l'ai fait, et il s'est avéré être génial. Donc quand j'ai dit à mon Tio que je le reverrais tout à l'heure, je comptais le faire. Mais j'ai teeeeeellement envie de partir plus loin que le village. De visiter des contrées lointaines. De rencontrer des dresseurs venant du monde entier et de les combattre. J'ai envie de faire tout ça avec Brittany, et Salamèche, et Tarsal, et tous nos futurs pokémons.

''Nos'' ? Je commence à transpirer du sirop d'érable. Je suis sûre que quand je parle, de la barbe à papa sort de ma bouche. Mes dents deviennent des sucres d'orge. J'ai envie de faire des câlins et de courir dans des champs de blés. Brittany me fait tout ça.

Elle et son adorable mignonitude me transforment. Je ne la connait réellement que depuis un journée et me voilà presque gentille et honnête. Encore deux heures en sa compagnie, et je parlerai de mes sentiments... Naaaaan, je déconne ! Santana Lopez ne parle jamais sentiments. Santana Lopez est méchante, dévergondée, égocentrique et DÉTESTE le rose, un point c'est tout. Je crois que Brittany et moi nous entendons si bien car nous sommes différentes en tout point.

Je disais donc, j'ai bien envie de continuer tout droit et d'aller jusqu'au chemin à l'Est de Jolivillage. Mais je ne peux pas, car j'ai crié à David que je repasserai le voir. Peut-être me donnera-il un truc cool, genre une CT de dingue ou une Hyperball... Ou il le donnera un de ses conseils, le genre qui m'empêcheront de capturer un Abra.

Hahaha, quelle idiote. J'avoue que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de le capturer. Comparer des études sur lui, observer ses attaques, son comportement et plein d'autres trucs dans le genre.

Moi, je le ferai ! Mon premier pokémon devra être grand, sombre, méchant, avoir la capacité d'arracher un bras d'humain. Il volera mais pourra respirer sous l'eau, et sur terre. Il sera invincible !

''Tu penses à quoi ? Moi, je penses à... Des pancakes. J'ai envie de pancakes. Et de muffins ! La dernière fois, on ne les a jamais mangés ! Tu as déjà gouté un muffin ? J'arrive à en faire, et ils sont délicieux ! Il faudra que tu en mange un mais, je te préviens, une fois que tu aura gouté mon muffin, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !'' Je m'étrangle avec ma salive. Elle le fait exprès ? Parfois, je le crois car elle me regarde avec un petit sourire vicieux. Comme maintenant.

''Eumh, oui Britt, je serai ravie de gouter ton muffin. Je veux dire, un de tes muffins. Mais à cette heure-ci, tu ne devrai pas plutôt penser à des pâtes, ou a du potage ? Il est quasiment six heures !''

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'on était restées aussi longtemps au lac. On avait décidé de partir quand l'Asiatique à la coupe en brosse a appelé Brittany. Devinez qui sont meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils ont découvert leur commune passion pour la danse ? Oui, oui, eux. Ils ont parlé pendant des heures de leur pokémons. Le Passerouge qu'on avait aperçu en train de se battre contre un Aéromite s'est avéré être le sien. Il a gagné le combat. Peut-être devrai-je me reconvertir sur le paris de pokémon ? Je deviendrai richissime et j'achèterai tout le pays. Mouhahahahahahaha.

''Mike'' -comme Brittany insistait quand je l'appelais ''Chinois''- avait capturé un Couaneton pour ensuite le montrer en réel à sa petite soeur qui est fan de ce petit pokémon. J'avoue qu'il est mignon. Surtout quand il s'est mis à cancaner en tortillant ses fesses de gauches à droite. Absolument adorable ! Jamais je n'oserai le faire combattre.

''Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez mon oncle. J'ai envie de foncer vers Village-Sur-Rivière ! Il y a une arène là-bas et je tenterai bien ma chance...''

''SANTANA ! Tu dois aller voir ton oncle pour lui dire au revoir sinon, tu le regrettera ! Imagine, dans un mois quand nous serons à l'autre bout du pays, tu sera fière et contente d'être allée voir ta famille une dernière fois avant de partir. En plus, tu lui as dit que tu repassera ! Il faut que tu le fasses ! Puis, quand on passera à Jolivillage, on ira dire au revoir à nos familles et je te présenterai à mes parents.''

J'émets un bruit de surprise. Me présenter à se parents ? C'est pas comme si on va se marier... Elle est folle ?

''Pourquoi veux-tu que je rencontre tes parents ? Enfin, pas que j'en ai pas envie mais...''

''Oh ! C'est pour qu'ils sachent avec qui je pars ! Ce matin, je croyais partir seule, mais on est ensemble, maintenant, non ?'' Ensemble ?

''Ensemble dans le sens amies, hein !''

''C'est ce que je disais ! Tu pensais à quoi ?''

Cramée. Elle le refait son sourire vicieux. A l'observer de plus près, il y a même une pointe de perversité. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Cette fille à l'air mignonne et candide mais quand on la connait un peu plus, elle devient perverse, vicieuse et limite obsène. Je l'adore.

''Rien, rien...'' Je me dépêche vers la ferme. Il faut qu'elle oublie ce que je viens de dire... Roooh la hooonte...

Je toque à la porte et suis accueillie par sa femme.

''Bonjour Santana ! David est dans l'étable des Wattouats !'' Elle sait tout de suite ce que je veux et elle n'essaie pas de me parler de choses ennuyantes. Elle ne commence pas à discuter et m'envoie directement vers mon oncle. Elle est définitivement mon adulte préférée numéro trois. Après le champion de la Ligue et mon oncle.

''OK, merci, à la prochaine !''

''Oui, au revoir et amuse toi bien!'' M'amuser. Pffff. Le plus important, c'est de devenir la meilleure. Les gens comme moi, qui ont le destin de personnes importantes, n'ont pas le temps de s'amuser. J'ai juste le temps de gagner les huit badges puis de devenir maitre de la ligue.

Nous nous en allons sur le coté de la ferme. L'étable des Wattouats est sur le flanc gauche de la prairie. Elle est de taille moyenne et contient les jeunes Wattouats qui sont trop fragiles pour dormir dehors.

Nous approchons l'étable et sommes agressées par une odeur forte. Un mélange de crotte et de bêtes. Comment mon oncle peut-il supporter ça ?

''Tio ? Tiiiooo ! Tu es où ?'' Je l'entends m'appeler du fin fond de l'étable.

''Santanita ! Je pensais justement à toi ! Viens vite !'' Il veut ma mort. Je déteste les mauvaises odeurs.

Je prends sur moi et, le nez pincé, m'avance à travers les Wattouats. Cette étable est plus grande qu'il n'y parait !

J'arrive tout près de lui et le voit en train de caresser un Wattouat à la toison rose. Étrange. C'est le premier que je vois de cette couleur. J'ai déjà entendu de parler de ce phénomène. On les appelle ''shiney'' ou ''chromatiques''.

Tio me sourit et se relève. Sa jolie chemise à carreaux est crade. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

''Ah, Santanita ! Tu vois ce Wattouat ? Il est rose...'' Captain Obvious ! ''... Et je ne peux pas le garder''

''Pourquoi ?'' Sérieusement ? Je m'en fiche de son Wattouat, je veux ma CT ultra-rare ! Mais Brittany se sent obligée de faire semblant d'être intéressée. Ou elle l'est réellement.

''Mon élevage est agrée. Je n'ai que des Wattouats 100% pur race. Leur toison répond à certains critères, comme celui d'être de couleur crème-jaune. Ce jeune Wattouat ne l'est pas et si je veux conserver mon titre de meilleur éleveur, je dois le faire partir. Le relâcher.''

''Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Il est trop petit pour être seul !'' Elle a raison sur ce point. Ce pokémon est trop petit et frêle pour vivre dans la nature seul. Il se ferai croquer en trente secondes top chrono. Sélection naturelle.

''C'est pour ça que je pensais à toi, Santana'' oh-oh, je vois l'arrangement à deux balles arriver.

''Tu pourrais éventuellement le capturer ?'' Brittany recommence ses bruits. C'est parfois mignon, mais là, c'est juste énervant.

''Nu-uh-uh, je ne prends que des pokémons puissants. Pour Salamèche, je n'ai pas pu choisir mais désormais, seulement les pokémons de minimum un mètre cinquante sont autorisés à rejoindre mon équipe.'' Je n'ose pas me retourner vers Brittany, mais rien qu'à imaginer son air de petit chiot, je suis à la limite d'accepter le Wattouat, et de sauver tous les rejetés de la société.

''Santana. De un, les pokémons les plus grands ne sont pas les plus puissants...'' Le voilà qui me fait des rimes ''et de deux, les pokémons évoluent ! Tu te souviens du Pharamp qu'on avait vu à la télévision ?'' Je hoche la tête. Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Il appartenait à un des membres du Conseil des 4 qui était interviewé. Ce pokémon envoyait des éclairs dans tous les sens et arrivait à viser une bouteille 50 mètres plus loin ! ''Eh bien, c'est l'évolution final de Wattouat ! Si tu l'entraîne bien, l'aimes de tout ton coeur et t'en occupes comme s'il était ton propre enfant, il évoluera en Pharamp !''

Il me le faut ! Un Pharamp, sérieusement ? C'est de l'or en barre !

''OK, je le prends !''

''Santana ! Il ne s'agit pas une quelconque sorte de marchandises ! Il a des sentiments, est une créature vivante et, même si ça ne m'arragerait pas, il faut voir s'il accepte de partir avec toi ! Et puis, depuis ces nouvelles règles, si tu le captures, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Parle avec lui cinq minutes. Réfléchis.''

Lui parler ? Il me prend pour une cinglée qui parle à ses pokémons ? Uh-uh, moi, Santana Lopez, jamais je ne ferai quelque chose de stupide. Et parler à son pokémon, c'est stupide.

''Allez, San ! Il faut voir si vous vous entendez !'' Même Britt le veut ? Bon, je vais le faire pour lui-euh- leur faire plaisir.

Je m'accroupis à côté du Wattouat chétif et lui caresses la tête. Il est vraiment doux au toucher. Sa laine à beau être d'une autre couleur, elle est agréable. Il apprécie ça car il frotte sa tête contre ma main.

''Salut petit bonhomme ! Tu es bien beau.''

Je le caresse et lui parle encore cinq minutes. En faite, c'est plutôt chouette. Je me lève et dis :

''Je fais quoi, maintenant ?''

''On attend de voir si Wattouat t'apprécie''

Il va nous le dire ? Nous écrire une lettre ? M'envoyer un télégramme ? Peut-être va-t-il danser le French Cancan et un panneau avec écrit ''Oui, je le veux'' va descendre du toit. Je suis franchement hilarante.

On se fixe mutuellement pendant trente secondes. Il se lève, et viens se frotter contre moi. Je crois qu'il a réussis à faire passer son message. Je suis quand même un peu déçue. Le French Cancan a trop la classe-

''Je le capture, maintenant ?'' David et Britt hochent la tête au même rythme. Ça me donne envie de rire, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Je sors une pokéball et la lui jette. Il se fait aspirer dedans. La pokéball se secoue, puis s'arrête. Le ''pum'' habituel se fait entendre.

La rumeur disant que Britt et moi, nous nous sommes mises à rire et sautiller ensemble et que j'ai versé une larme est fausse. Totalement fausse.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés prendre un tasse de thé pour les derniers conseils de Tio.

David attend que nous soyons toutes les deux confortablement assises sur son canapé avant de prendre la parole.

''Je ne veux pas d'interruption. Vous poserez vos questions quand j'aurai fini et, Santana, tu garderas tes remarques pour toi. Premièrement, sachez que je suis fier de vous. Vous inclus toi aussi, Brittany, même si je ne te connais quasiment pas. Tu sembles être une bonne influence sur Santana et je suis sur que vous vous entraiderez bien. Ensuite, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose qu'on ne vous apprend pas à l'école. Chaque dresseurs a, au fond, un type spécifique.

Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez que capturer ce type de pokémons, mais ça veut dire que vous aurez des facilités à vous entendre et à élever ce type. Vous n'apprendrez qu'à un moment précis de sa vie quel type est le votre et quelles en sont les conséquences. A ce moment, votre vie basculera. C'est parfois évident à trouver et parfois très compliqué. Ne vous cassez pas la tête à chercher, cela viendra le moment venu. Vos amis peuvent s'en rendre compte avant, mais ne pas changer leur comportement. Cela voudra dire qu'ils ne sauront pas quelles sont les conséquences. Certaines personnes ne le trouvent jamais.

Sachez que votre vie n'en deviendra pas plus simple pour autant. Être un draconnier, un mineur, un combattant ou un psychiste amène des obligations.''

Woah, je n'ai absolument rien compris. Brittany, elle, tire une tête bizarre. Elle comprend et c'est quelque chose de mauvais ?

Moi, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste jouer avec Wattouat. Les obligations et moi, ça fait deux !

/

Re-coucouc ! Donc, explications supplémentaires. Pour cela, exemple : quand on joue aux jeux vidéos, il y a comme dresseurs les ''gamins'' ''fillettes''... Etc mais aussi les ''ornithologues'', ''montagnards'' et surtout les champions qui sont spécialisés dans un types (genre roche, glace, dragon, plante,...) alors dans mon histoire, ceux qui sont plus ''matures'' trouvent leur type et deviennent des spécialistes ! C'est pour ça que les Champions et le conseil quatre ont chacun un type rien qu'à eux, ils sont Champions car eux, ils ont découverts leur types et donc sont plus forts !

Woah, j'ai mal à la tête. J'espère que vous avez compris et que je ne vous ai pas plus embrouillés :) en gros, pour l'histoire, ça veut dire que chaque personnages n'aura qu'un type ! (C'est plus facile pour décider qui a quoi ;)) mais les double-types fonctionnent et parfois j'ai même utilisé le type qu'ils gagnent grâce aux ''méga-evolution'' ! Voulu voilou, reviews please !


	8. Chapter 8

Mini-chapitre, car je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir en lettre un nouveau avant le week-end. C'est dure de faire ça en parallèle avec l'école -' désolée pour les possibles futures attentes :( mais ce chapitre est... Spécial lol reviews please :) bonne lecture !

/

Après avoir rencontré les parents de Brittany, nous voilà près de la porte de sortie vers notre nouvelle vie. J'avoue que ses parents étaient très sympathiques, quoique fatiguée par une longue journée de travail. Je ne suis pas allée voir ma mère ni mon grand-père, cela ne valait pas la peine.

''San, il fait noir.''

''Et...?''

''On devrai pas s'arrêter ? On ne voit rien et j'ai faim et j'ai suis fatiguée et j'aime pas me balader dans le noir et on sait pas ce qui nous attends sur cette route et... Et... Ce serai mieux si on allait dormir chez nous et puis on part demain matin !'' Duh, elle peut parler si vite quand elle est stressée !

''Britt, on a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Les autres ont deja eu leur premier badge, j'en suis sure ! Et de toute façon, la route est éclairée. De plus, c'est la pleine lune, alors on voit limite comme en plein jour !'' Je l'entends soupirer.

''Et si un loup-garou nous attaquait ?'' Elle est sérieuse ?

''Mhhh, ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai...'' Elle va y croire ?

''OK'' A croire que oui.

Nous passons la grande porte à l'est du village. Une hôtesse est toujours plantée à l'intérieur pour vérifier si nous sommes majeurs. Sinon, nous devons être accompagnés d'un adulte. Ha, c'est moi l'adulte, maintenant. Nous saluons de la tête la dame et passons la deuxième partie. Nous respirons enfin l'air frais de la liberté !

''Wouah'' Brittany est impressionnée ? C'est juste une route quasiment droite avec quelques étangs et encore et toujours des fleurs. De grands lampadaires sont positionnés sur les extrémités gauches et droite, à intervalle de cinq mètres.

''On va trouver des nouveaux pokémons ici ?''

''Sûrement !''

Elle ne peut jamais se taire ?

''Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me balader la nuit. Je n'aime pas faire ça ! Je l'ai fait que quelques fois dans ma vie, mais c'était stressant.'' Que faisait-elle dehors la nuit il y a sept ans ? Je souhaiterai le lui demander, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette.

''Mais aujourd'hui, ça me plait, parce que je me balade avec toi !'' Je suis rouge comme une tomate. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle me dit ?

''Moui, c'est bien... On avance ?''

''Oui, oui, j'arrête de beaucoup parler.''

Nous nous avançons. La nuit est fraîche mais pas glacée. Juste comme je les aime. Le seul inconvénient est que je suis crevée. Quelle journée de folie. Vivement qu'on arrive à Village-sur-Rivière pour nous reposer !

J'entends un petit ''plouf'' venant d'un étang à ma droite. Un pokémon ou une illusion ?

Ma question trouve vite sa réponse quand un Keunotor en sort. Il marche, penaud, à nos côtés. Brittany rigole et continue son chemin avec moi. Tout ce passe bien, jusqu'à-

''AÏE !'' Cet idiot m'a mordu à sang. Il part en courant en poussant un cri ne ressemblant à rien que j'ai pu entendre dans ma vie.

''SAN ! CA VA ?'' Oui, bien sur. Je vais juste perdre la jambe droite, mais ce n'est rien. Bientôt, elle va enfler, enfler. Du jus purulent sortira de ma plaie. Le contour sera rouge et chaud. Brittany sera obligée de prendre une petite cuillère et m'aidera à couper ma jambe, comme dans cet ignoble dessin animé mignon et sanglant que Puck m'avait montré.

Je me laisse tomber à terre et roule de gauche à droite. En hurle comme un animal mourant. Ça fait énormément mal. Je vais mourir, c'est la fin. Jamais je ne serai maitre de la ligue. Jamais je ne connaîtrai l'amour. Jamais je n'aurai d'enfants. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir deux, peut-être même trois. Ils seraient devenus encore plus forts que moi, et auraient dominé le monde. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Eumh... Que disais-je encore ? Ah oui, souffrance. J'AI MAL !

Je sens la fièvre m'envahir. Je vais finir ma vie ici, aux pieds de Brittany, au pieds de ma nouvelle vie. Il faut que je lui dise avant de mourir.

''Brittany... Britttt...'' Je dis d'un ton faiblard. Je sens mes forces me quitter.

''Oui, San ?'' me répond-elle avec -je l'entend à ça voix- des larmes aux yeux.

''Je-je... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Puis, le noir complet.


	9. Chapter 9

Finalement, aque coucou ! Je ne pensais pas mettre un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, mais me voilà ! J'ai l'impression que les reviews me font plus travailler lol je n'etais pas chaude boulette pour écrire, puis j'ai lu les deux nouvelles reviews et tout à coup, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ;P vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ^^ allez, bonne lecture ! J'espère que j'ai bien écrit ça, car je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour les trucs romantiques/coquins (^^ huhu... Coquins ^^ x200000)

/

[Brittany POV]

J'ai déjà entendu Puck dire à Santana qu'elle était douillette, mais je ne le croyais pas. Et puis, c'est Puckerman. Le gars qui a déjà essayé de lutter contre un Haryama ! Si tu as un instinct de survie, il te traitera de chochotte. Il exagère toujours !

Mais quand j'ai vu (surtout entendu) Santana se faire mordre par un Keunotor qu'elle a effrayé par ses cris, j'ai appris qu'il avait un petit peu-beaucoup raison. Surtout au moment où elle s'est évanouie.

Par contre, je m'interroge par rapport à ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de ''mourir''. Elle m'aime... En tant qu'amie, comme elle insiste toujours ou...

Il m'est arrivé de surprendre Puck en train de parler de choses pareilles. Des femmes qui en aiment d'autres. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! Il a dit aussi que des gens étaient contre ces femmes. Qu'ils les insultent. Que leur famille les abandonne. Moi, je m'en fiche. De l'amour, c'est de l'amour !

J'aime tout le monde.

Santana aussi. Elle est marrante sans le vouloir, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle est courageuse, elle dit ce qu'elle pense, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds,... Et sa beauté n'est pas dérangeante. Rachel m'a déjà dit qu'elle était moche ''de l'intérieur''. Personnellement, je ne vais pas aller ouvrir sa bouche pour aller voir à quoi ressemble son intérieur. Je préfère observer son extérieur, c'est plus facile et passionnant ! Ses fossettes, par exemple. Il existe diffèrent types de fossettes, mais le sien est le meilleur : le genre de fossettes courbées, uniques de chaque côtés et assez enfoncées. Dommage qu'elles n'apparaissent que quand elle sourit-avec un vrai sourire-, ce qui est assez rare.

Et sa mignonitude est parfaite. Surtout quand elle dort. Comme maintenant, en fait. Elle est profondément endormie sur le lit du monsieur qui nous a aidé. Il a entendu tous ses cris alors qu'il pêchait le Magicarpe. Il les vend à un bar à sushi... Miaaaaaaaaaaaaam !

(Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?) Ah, oui. Il est arrivé juste quand Santana est tombée dans les pommes et il m'a dit d'aller chez lui. Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, mais San était blessée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai bien cru que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais ! Je m'imaginais annoncer à ses parents son décès. Ils auraient dit : ''Elle ne sera jamais maitre de la ligue''. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne veulent que ça. Ils se fichent de son bonheur, ils veulent sa célébrité et c'est tout !

J'ai transportée San comme tantôt, quand elle pleurait et il m'a montré le chemin vers Village-sur-Rivière. Sa maison est la première quand on entre dans le village.

Il nous a amenées jusqu'à une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Il a dit que c'est celle de sa fille qui a notre âge et qui est partie tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'observer plus que ça sa maison car j'étais fatiguée et inquiète.

J'ai déposé San sur le lit et sa femme est venu avec un kit de premier secours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle etait infirmière de Centre Pokemon quand elle etait jeune. Elle l'a soignée et a dit qu'elle s'était certainement évanouie à cause de la peur, de la fatigue et de la douleur. Les morsures de Keunotors sont réputées pour être très douloureuses à cause de ses dents tranchantes !

Elle m'a donné a mangé puis je me suis endormie à côté de San, tout comme il y a sept ans.

Je me suis réveillée il y a dix minutes et ça fait dix minutes que je me torture l'esprit. Elle aime les filles comme ma maman aime mon papa ? Si oui, est-ce que je l'aime comme ça aussi ? Et que font les ffilles entre elles pour faire des bébés ? Et pour la demande en mariage, qui demande à qui ?

Uhhh trop de questions. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour réfléchir. C'est pour ça que tout le monde pense que je suis stupide, ce que je suis réellement. Le village entier me le fait bien comprendre. Sauf San. Elle ne m'a jamais insultée ni traitée comme une abrutie. C'est pour ça que je pars avec elle et personne d'autre. NA !

Je l'entends gémir. Troooop mignon. Au moins, elle a arrêté de ronfler. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement elle était à croquer !

Elle commence à parler. Si on peut appeler ça parler ! Plutôt quelque chose comme... Marmonner ! C'est le mot, marmonner !

''Sala... Rzzzz... Flammè... Gagné... Prix ?... Rzzzzz... Bisou Britttttt...'' et elle se remet à gémir. Un bisou de ma part qui est un prix ? Elle doit vraiment m'apprécier !

Elle est couchée sur le dos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, très embrassables. Ses lèvres qui me parlent, me sourient,... J'hésite. Elle fait juste un rêve, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle mélange tout ce qu'elle a dit et fait aujourd'hui et puis voilà. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a pensé à embrasser quelqu'un. Une soudaine vague de jalousie m'envahit. Elle pensait à Puck ? Ou Quinn. Tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus envie d'être amie avec Quinn.

Santana est à moi, et à personne d'autre !

Pour prouver mon point, je décide de l'embrasser. Décision logique. En plus, si je l'embrasse et que je me sens engourdie, c'est que je l'aime-dans le sens aimer. Sinon, je l'aime ! C'est tout simple !

Je suis à moitié assise, à moitié couchée à côté d'elle, toujours emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Santana est une vraie bouillotte humaine : rien qu'avec sa chaleur corporelle, elle a chauffée les couvertures ! J'ai bien dormi car j'ai collé mes pieds d'habitude glacée contre les pieds chauds de San. Comme il y a sept ans.

Je me recouche entièrement et me mets sur mon côté droit, ma main droite retenant ma tête. Je m'approche lentement. Elle sens bon. Un mélange entre la cerise et le chocolat avec un je-ne-sais-quoi qui rend son odeur unique. Ses yeux sont clos. Ses cils sont longs. Je me demande s'ils sont comme ça naturellement ou si elle met du maquillage. Son nez est trop chou. J'aimerai lui faire un ''j'ai volé ton neeez'' rien que pour avoir une excuse pour le toucher. Elle a des cheveux sur sa figure. J'effleure son visage du bout des doigts pour mettre ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Ses petites, minuscules oreilles. Ses cheveux sont doux. Pas aussi doux que sa peau de bébé, mais doux quand même.

Je me rapproche encore plus. Je parviens à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Elle respire par la bouche. Elle a peut-être le nez bouché, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ronflait ?

Je clos l'espace entre ses lèvres et les miennes. L'odeur de cerises doit venir de son gloss. Ça me rend heureuse, car ça veut dire que plus tard, quand je me pourlécherai les lèvres, je penserai à elle et à ce moment intense.

J'ai envie de lui lécher ses lèvres goût cerises, mais je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de ma chance. Elle dort et sa doit rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon expérience.

Je commence à ressentir une sorte de vague de papillons me parcourir les lèvres, puis le visage, puis la tête. Je me sens saoul. Saoul à cause d'elle, et de ses lèvres de tentatrice. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore. Toujours et toujours.

La vague arrive dans ma gorge. J'ai du mal à respirer. Elle redescend dans mes poumons. Je me noie, j'étouffe. Elle continue son chemin vers mes intestins. Une nausée fourmillante s'installe en moi.. Elle descend, descend, descend, jusqu'à arriver entre mes deux jambes et s'installer là. Bien au chaud-est-ce normal que j'ai aussi chaud ? J'ai l'impression de brûler vive de l'intérieur. Une sensation d'humidité et de chaleur s'installe dans mon intimité. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille.

Je déteste cette sensation, mais je l'adore. Je me sens fiévreuse et nauséeuse. Est-ce normal que je ressente ça ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à l'embrasser. Dix secondes, une minute, une demi-heure, je ne sais vraiment pas. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'elle vient de se réveiller. La main quiml'a repoussée d'un coup me l'a bien fait comprendre.

[Santana POV]

Beuh... Où suis-je ?

Il fait noir, noir et chaud.

Je ne me souviens de rien-attendez...

Ah, si, le Keunotor.

Suis-je morte ? Je suis si jeune, j'ai à peine vécue.

Mourir le jour où sa vie commence réellement, faut le faire. J'ai eu l'impression que pendant ces dix-huit dernières années, je n'ai fait qu'attendre. Attendre d'enfin vivre MA vie, et pas celle de mes parents.

Mais me voilà, ce matin encore, avec un seul objectif dans ma tête : réussir à faire ce que mes parents ne sont jamais parvenus à faire.

Et me voilà morte.

Les scientifiques et les religieux ont toujours parlé d'une lumière blanche, mais je ne vois rien. Juste le noir complet.

Je m'apprêtais à avoir froid, à être glacée, mais en fait, j'ai chaud, je suis brulante.

Les morts peuvent-ils avoir chaud ?

I peine une minute, je gagnais un match grâce à Salamèche contre un Tranchodon. J'allais recevoir le prix, un baiser de la part de Britt, quand tout est devenu noir.

Je sens une odeur. Un mélange de fraise Tagada et de sirop d'érable. Une odeur très sucrée.

J'ai envie de dévorer la source de cette odeur.

Soudainement, une lumière arrive. Ça y est, si je n'étais pas morte avant, je le suis maintenant. Je vais aller au Paradis. Ou plutôt en Enfer. Je mérite d'aller en Enfer. Après toutes les choses abonimables auxquelles j'ai pensées. Déjà rien que le rêve d'il y cinq minutes. Embrassée un fille. Tssss. Péché.

La lumière grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aveugle complètement.

J'entrouvre mes yeux pour en voir une paire fermée. Ils ont la même forme que des yeux de Persan. Ces yeux appartiennent à la source de l'odeur, j'en suis sûre. Je sens quelque chose d'un peu humide contre ma bouche. Serai-je capturée par une tribu de sauvages qui exécutent une cérémonie vaudoue donc je suis le centre de l'attention.

Ah non, je reconnais cette sensation : quelqu'un m'embrasse. Puck m'avait deja fait ça. Je lui ai cassé le nez. Abruti.

Malgré que je reconnaisse ce qu'on appelle communément un bisou, celui-ci est différent. Plus candide. Plus mignon. Plus sucré... Plus Brittanien... Brittany...

Brittany ?!

J'ouvre grand les yeux et la repousse violemment.

Brittany m'embrassait ?!

/

Woooooooouuuuh ! Que va-t-il se passer, à votre avis ? San va etre contente ou va jouer la ''bitch'' qu'elle est ? Même moi, je ne sais pas lol


	10. Chapter 10

Aque coucou les lapinous (Cul-Cul la Praline, j'écooute ?) ! Voilà un chapitre qui m'a pris un peu plis de temps que les autres. J'espère que ça veut dire qu'il sera mieux que les autres lol je voulais dire merci a Nao 63 pour toutes ses reviews toutes mimi ^^ ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie mon histoire et soit autant à fond dedans que toi ;P bref, bonne lecture et je me permets de vous annoncer que la fin a... Comment on appelle ça encore ? Ah oui, un cliffhanger de diiiiiingue (ou pas tellement lol) et n'oubliez pas (ça compte pour toi aussi, Nao 63) revieeeews !

/

[Santana POV]

Village-sur Rivière. Les environs sont assez beaux. Du moins, ils ne sont pas affreusement roses et pastels comme ceux de Jolivillage. Comme son nom l'indique, une rivière y passe. Des petits ponts passent par dessus à différents endroits avec des fleurs enroulés dessus. Finalement, il est gnangnan à souhait.

''Hum... Chouette village !''

''Moui...''

Depuis le coup du baiser, notre relation est devenue bizarre. Juste après que je l'ai repoussée, la femme du pêcheur qui nous a aidé est entrée pour changer mon bandage. Brittany ne disait rien. On l'a remerciée pendant cinq bonnes grosses minutes puis nous sommes sorties et nous voilà, sur une terrasse en train de déjeuner en silence.

Silence... Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir associer ''Brittany'' et ''silence''. A chaque fois que j'ai pu la voir (pas que je l'observai...), elle parlait avec tout le monde de tout et n'importe quoi. Maintenant, elle a l'air gênée.

Elle m'embrassait.

Peut-être que j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque et qu'elle me faisait du bouche-à-bouche ?

Peut-être qu'une peluche se trouvait sur mes lèvres et qu'elle l'a enlevée en m'embrassant ?

J'ai envie de lui en parler, mais je ne parle pas de ces choses là. Pas de baisers, d'amour, de sentiments,...

''Eumh... Santana...'' Elle va m'en parler ? Je veux bien, à condition que je n'ai qu'à hocher ou secouer la tête. C'est ce que je fais maintenant : je hoche la tête.

''A propos de ce matin... Du... Baiser. Je eumhhhh... Je voulais te dire queeeeuuuumhhhh... J'aibienappreciéçaetceseraicoolsionpouvaitrecommencéetjesaispas...''

Hein ?

''Hein ?''

''J'ai aimé... T'embrasser et... J'aimerai le refaire...''

QUOI ? J'ai l'impression que mon coeur vient de cesser de battre. Je rêve ! En fait, je suis réellement morte suite à la morsure de Keunotor et je fais un rêve bizarre, c'est ça ! Parce que, sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi une fille aussi géniale et aimante que Brittany voudrai m'embrasser MOI ! Mais bien sur que moi, je le veux. Je veux qu'elle m'embrasse, et que je l'embrasse, et que nous nous embrassions et...

''OK, mais il faut qu'il y ait des règles'' Je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que je dis. Je suis réellement en train d'instaurer des règles pour des baisers ?

''Règle numéro une : pas de sentiments. Ce sont des bisous, et puis c'est tout. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de moi et -je l'espère- tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi.

Règle numéro deux : jamais en public car personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit être au courant.

Règle numéro trois : j'ai le droit d'ajouter ou de modifier des règles par la suite.'' Ah, bah oui, je suis en train de le faire. Brittany rougis. Je peut être vraiment une salope sans le vouloir, parfois !

''Eumh, oui, d'accord... Et on fera ça quand, alors ?''

''Je te l'ai dis : quand on sera seule !'' Elle ne m'écoute pas ?

''OK...'' Et on termine de manger en silence.

Je paie la note et nous voilà prête à partir.

''J'ai envie d'aller battre le champion de cette arène, pas toi ?'' Je demande à Britt.

''Non, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.'' Pas trop son truc ? Elle est une dresseuse de pokémons, bon sang ! Le but ultime de tout dresseur qui se doit est de gagner tous les badges de sa région et de battre le maitre de la ligue !

''C'est quoi alors, ton truc ?'' Parce que là, je ne vois ce qu'elle peut viser comme but si ce n'est pas la ligue !

''Je ne sais pas encore. Mais comme à dis ton oncle, tout deviendra très clair plus tard !'' Il a dit ça ? ''Et puis, je m'amuse bien à me balader avec toi ! J'ai aussi très envie de te voir devenir le nouveau maitre de la ligue'' Elle termine sa phrase avec un clin d'œil... UN CLIN D'OEIL ! D'habitude, quand Puck le fait, je trouve qu'il est ridicule mais là, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

''Okay...''

''J'ai une idée ! Tu n'as qu'à aller battre le champion pendant que moi, je vais visiter le parc du village ! On a qu'à dire qu'on se retrouve sur le plus grand pont vers midi pour aller dîner puis pour partir ? T'en penses quoi ?'' Elle ne veut pas l'observer combattre le champion ? Elle préfère aller voir des bêtes fleurs et des minis ruisseaux tout pourris ? Tant pis pour elle.

Je ne réponds rien et me dirige tout droit vers l'arène. Elle ne veut pas voir quand moi, Santana Lopez, la future légende de la ligue, a commencé à devenir une star ? Tssssss.

L'arène est plus grande de près que de loin. Beaucoup plus grande. Me voilà en face, toute petite. Elle est vraiment belle : elle a la forme d'une énorme moitié de coquillage de bivalve, avec une grande porte au niveau du ''cul'' du coquillage.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire : toquer ? Entrer sans rien demander ? Peut-être faut-il toquer d'une manière secrète afin de rentrer...

Avant que je ne puisse encore plus réfléchir, une brune en bikini s'avance vers moi. Elle vient d'où ?

''Tu comptes observer la porte encore longtemps, J-Lo ? Oh, désolée si c'était raciste, j'ai le syndrome d'Asperger, donc je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis ! Je me le suis auto-diagnostiqué !'' Mon. Dieu. Cette fille a une voix encore plus énervante que celle de Berry.

''Non mais en plus d'être Latina, tu es sourde ? Bah ma pauvre, la nature ne t'as pas gâtée ! Oups, Asperger !'' Je sens que je vais lui foutre son Asperger dans son-

''Tu n'entres pas ? A moins que tu ne sois une froussaaaarde ?'' Ça y est, j'en ai ma claque !

''Je me prépare mentalement à bouleverser ce champion car il va se ramasser la plus grosse raclée du siècle !'' Elle me sourit et ouvre la porte.

''Voilà une attitude que j'apprécie ! Je m'appelle Sugar Motta, et je suis la Championne de l'arène de Village-sur-Rivière ! Tu la trouves comment, mon arène ?''

J'essaie de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur mais tout ce que je vois c'est un long couloir avec des carreaux à terre et sur les murs, comme à la piscine. Je repense à l'extérieur.

''Euh... Grande ?'' Elle se met à sautiller. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à faire ça ?

''Ouiiiiiii ! Mon père l'a faite construire ! Il est très riche, car la grande industrie Motta'ball lui appartient ! Elle est léguée de père en fils dans ma famille depuis des générations !''

''Chouette...''

Elle me tire par la main dans le couloir. Elle nous arrête juste devant une cabine.

''Voici la cabine ! Un bikini t'y attends !'' Et sur ces quelques mots, elle continue plus loin puis me crie :

''Dépêche-toi, je t'attends au bassin !''

Au bassin ?

Je ne m'interroge pas plus que ça. Je rentre dans la cabine et voit une multitude de bikinis différents dans un dressing de la même taille que ma chambre. Après mure réflexion, trois retiennent mon attention :

Un tout noir, un motif fleuri et un motif léopard. Mhhhh... J'hésite...

Une pensée me frappe : comment savait-elle qu'une fille de mon envergure allait venir ? Tous les bikinis sont à ma taille ! Elle lit l'avenir ou quoi ?

J'essaie d'abord le noir : les bretelles sont fines et se croisent dans mon dos. Je regarde ce que ça donne. Je le trouve bof-bof... Il ne mets pas vraiment mon corps en valeur.

Je l'enlève vite et essaie celui avec les fleurs. Premièrement, j'aime bien le motif. Il est coloré sans être trop flashy. Deux petites choses me dérangent : l'absence de bretelles et la longueur des lanières de la culotte. Il en a une de chaque côtés et j'ai du mal à faire un joli nœud. Je finis par m'énerver et je le retire violemment. Foutus nœuds !

Pour finir, le léopard. Je l'essaie et j'avoue que je suis pas mal. A mieux me regarder, je trouve de plus en plus que je ressemble à une puta dans ce bikini. Je remets vite celui avec les fleurs et essaie encore de faire le nœud.

Ugh... Je me relax... Allez, Santana, calme-toi... Pense à la mer, à des Poissoroys sautillants hors de l'eau, dans les vagues... Brittany est là, en train de prendre un bain de soleil topless...

Je réessaie et ça va tout seul ! Pfiou, il faut que je retienne ce moyen pour me calmer... Penser à des Poissoroys qui sautillent !

En fait, je suis magnifique dans ce bikini. Ma poitrine n'a pas l'air trop petite ni trop imposante et mes fesses sont bien serrées dedans sans être compressées. Parfait.

Je plie mes vêtements, prend mes deux pokéballs et range les bikinis avant de sortir. Je suis le couloir par lequel Sugar est partie pour arriver dans une gigantesque salle avec la plus grosse piscine que je n'ai jamais vue. Le plafond est tellement haut qu'un Rapasdepic pourrait voler librement à l'intérieur.

Ça ne se voit pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'autre côté, il y a une grande baie vitrée. Je regarde et voit le ruisseau qui passe juste à côté de l'arène. Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer mon nouvel environnement car une voix aiguë et familière me fait sursauter.

''Tu es IN-CROY-YYYYYAAABLLE ! Tu as choisi le bikini qui te vas le mieux, ce qui veut dire que tu as passé la première épreuve ! Bravoooo ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi sexy que moi, mais ça va, tu t'en rapproche un peu.''

Finalement, elle est plus ou moins sympa. Non, elle est méchante, mais c'est pour ça que je commence à l'apprécier. Par contre, je me demande pourquoi elle veut que je sois en bikini... A mon avis, elle est juste cinglée !

''Comme tu le vois, mon arène est une grosse piscine avec des plages pour les pokémons ne sachant pas nager. Tu as droit à maximum trois pokémons dans ce combat, ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra bien choisir-'' Choix déjà fait, j'en ai que deux ''-et que tu as peux de chances de rattraper tes erreurs possibles ! Pour gagner, il va falloir que tu mettes les KO les pokémons de ton adversaires, dans ce cas-ci, moi. Voici Bamboo, l'arbitre officiel de l'arène pokémon. Il faut toujours avoir un arbitre pour un match officiel. Il n'est pas le meilleur, mais j'imagine qu'il est OK ! Tu le reverra sûrement dans les autres arènes car il change fréquemment pour ne pas s'attacher aux champions et les préfère aux challengers !''

Woah ! C'est beaucoup d'infos à prendre d'un coup. Si je résume et que j'ai bien compris, il faut que je batte ses trois pokémons ? Du gâteau ! Enfin, j'espère...

''Tu es prête à combattre ?''

Ça y est, c'est le grand instant. Et c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une gaffe et de tout foirer...

[Brittany POV]

A peine vingt minutes seule et quelque chose d'incroyable m'arrive. Il faut que je parle à San !

Je cours vers l'arène et entre directement dedans, sans plus l'observer que ça. Je suis beaucoup trop pressée.

Un long couloir m'attend. Je cours vite, devinant que l'arène où Santana est se trouve au bout. L'endroit important est toujours au bout du couloir.

J'arrive enfin au bout qui débouche sur une gigantesque piscine. De mon côté, il y a San et de l'autre une personne, la championne, j'imagine.

San semble stressée. Je vais me mettre sur des petits bancs à la droite de la pièce, près d'un monsieur bizarre et d'une baie vitrée. Je vais l'encourager comme je peux, car qu'elle le veuille ou non, je l'aime et elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

[Santana POV]

Le grand moment est enfin arrivé. A toi de montrer au monde que tu es la meilleure. La plus forte. La plus sexy. La plus... La plus... La plus géniale, en faite !

''Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais... Je m'ennuie ! A trois, on jette notre premier pokémon en même temps !''

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui utiliser en premier. J'ai peur de ne pas reconnaitre les pokéballs. Elles se ressemblent tellement. L'une est rouge et blanche et l'autre est... Rouge et blanche.

''Un.''

De l'eau partout. Un coquillage. Des bikinis. C'est quoi son type de pokémons ? Et mes pokéballs ? Qui est dans laquelle ?

''Deux.''

Son type de pokémons c'est... C'est... Je stress, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'attrape la première pokéball que je touche et je vais la lancer.

''Trois !''


	11. Chapter 11

Wouh, nouveau chapitre ! Il a été dure et long à écrire mais le voilà ! Pour ceux qui se sont cassé la tête à trouver le type de Sugar, ça ne sert à rien ;) c'est aussi simple que ''bonjour'' ! Et je me posais une question essentielle pour cette histoire : Faberry or not Faberry ? J'hésite trop ! Je les trouve choupinettes ensemble mais j'ai du mal à laisser Finn seul depuis que Cory est mort... Je sais pas... Mais bon, voulu voilou le dernier chapitrou ! Laisser des reviews pour me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez, ce que vous aimez ou non, ce que vous attendez de cette histoire, quel est, à votre avis, le type de San et de Britt, quels pokémons elles vont avoir, ce que vous pensez de la météo... N'importe quoi, vraiment !

Après cette loooongue note, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

/

[Santana POV]

Je vais tout faire foirer. Je le sens. Mon troisième œil mexicain me le dit.

''Go !'' et je lance la pokéball. Sugar lance en même temps la sienne. Elle le fait en prenant une pose bizarre. Cette fille est vraiment spéciale.

''Arakdo vas-y !''

De sa pokéball sors un pokémon petit, bleu, avec des longues pattes et des genres de cheveux sur la tête. Il atterrit sur l'eau mais ne coule pas. Il flotte, ou plutôt marche dessus. Wouhou ! Le nouveau Jésus est présent !

Je n'ai pas le temps de rigoler de ma blague intérieure car je vois quel pokémon vient de sortir de ma pokéball et quel gros problème vient se poser : Salamèche et l'eau.

Eau. Je suis vraiment très très très stupide quand je suis stressée. Je cherche midi à quatorze heures alors que la réponse était juste en face de moi : de l'eau. Elle est spécialiste des pokémons eau. Même son village est connu pour sa rivière et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans une rivière ? De l'eau !

Idiote. Salamèche doit détester l'eau et être sensible à ça. Je ne suis même pas sûre de ça.

Avant, tout était plus simple : on disait aux dresseurs ''tel pokémon est de tel type, ses faiblesses sont alors de tels types''. Maintenant, la Team Rocket a interdit ça. Les pokémons n'ont plus de type. Enfin, si, ils en ont encore ! Même oncle David nous avait dit qu'il y a un type de pokémons précis pour chaque dresseurs (si j'ai bien compris). Le truc, c'est qu'on ne nous apprend plus à les reconnaitre et à connaitre les faiblesse et résistances de chaque type.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne doute pas que Salamèche va avoir du mal : le feu s'éteint à cause de l'eau. Il y a une flamme au bout de sa queue, il est rouge comme le feu, il crache des flammes,... Il est de type feu. Elle, ses pokémons sont de type eau (la piscine m'a mise sur la voie). En gros, je suis dans la merde !

Salamèche est sur une plage vers la droite tandis que l'Arakdo se balade sur la partie gauche, au dessus de l'eau. Je sors mon Pokédex pour voir ce qu'il raconte.

''Arakdo. Le Pokémon Maresurfeur. Les Arakdos vivent dans les rivières, les lacs ou les océans. Ils se déplacent en patinant à la surface de l'eau.''

Rien de nouveau. Foutu Pokédex et sa foutue voix énervante et foutue Sugar et ses foutus bikini et...

''Vas-y Santana ! T'es la meilleure, tu vas gagner !'' Une fan, déjà ? Je regarde d'où viens le bruit et vois Britt assise sur un banc derrière l'arbitre. Elle me sourit et le tend le pouce en l'air.

OK... Je peux le faire... Réfléchis, San ! Il doit avoir une faiblesse... Personne n'est invincible. Sauf moi ? Je perds juste pour faire genre ''je ne suis pas parfaite'' pour ne pas faire trop de jaloux.

''Arakdo, utilise Tourniquet !'' Son Arakdo s'asperge d'eau. Mon Dieu, quelle attaque effrayante ! Je vais me faire pipi dessus.

Je me mets à rire.

''C'est tout ce que tu as ? Ton pokémon va faire quoi ? S'asperger d'eau jusqu'à ce que Salamèche tombe KO ? Ahahahahahahaha !''

Elle ne râle pas et ne répond pas à la provocation. Elle me sourit. Inquiétant.

''Salamèche, utilise Flammèche !'' Des braises sortent de sa bouche et foncent tout droit vers l'Arakdo. Il patine en vitesse vers la droite et esquive l'attaque. Les braises coulent en formant un petit nuage de vapeur.

Au moins, l'Arakdo s'est rapproché de la plage où se trouve Salamèche. C'est le moment d'attaquer.

''Salamèche, utilise Griffe !'' Il part en courant vers Arakdo, toute griffes dehors.

L'Arakdo glisse encore une fois un peu plus loin et Salamèche manque de tomber dans l'eau. Ça fait rire Sugar. Elle rit beaucoup, mais ne fait pas grand chose. Tssss.

''Arakdo, utilise Écume !'' De nombreuses bulles d'eau sortent de sa bouche et frappent Salamèche. Il bouge beaucoup trop vite et attaque trop rapidement pour que Salamèche puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe et éviter l'attaque.

''Tiens bon !'' Salamèche est projeté un mètre plus loin et a du mal à se relever.

''Allez Salamèche, tu peux le faire !'' Il est enfin debout mais semble souffrir. Aïe.

''Salamèche utilise Flammèche !'' Même attaque, même résultat : des braises qui finissent dans l'eau en dégageant de la vapeur. Au fil des combats, j'ai l'impression que ses braises grossissent. En plus, plus il a du mal à battre son adversaire, plus ses braises deviennent puissantes. Dans ce cas-ci. elles dégagent aussi plus de vapeur et-

Idée. Je suis un putain de génie parfois !

''Salamèche, utilise Flammèche Non-Stop ! Donne tout ce que tu as !'' Des grosses braises sortent de sa bouche et finissent encore dans l'eau, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrête pas. De plus en plus de vapeur s'élève en l'air et bientôt nous ne voyons plus rien. J'entends juste mon coeur battre très fort et le bruit des braises tombant dans l'eau.

Tout à coup, plus rien. Salamèche doit être épuisé.

Le vapeur se dissipe peu à peu pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui s'est passé. Salamèche est toujours au même endroit, essoufflé. Il a du mal à tenir debout. Arakdo gît sur l'eau, évanoui. KO.

''OUAIS SANNNNN ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU REUSSIRAIS WOUHOUUUUU ! ET BRAVO SALAMÈCHE ! VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS OUAAAAAAIIIIISSSS !'' Je ris en la voyant faire une danse de la joie. Il faudrait lui acheter un T-shirt personnalisé avec écrit dessus ''Team Santana'' et elle sera ma pom-pom girl officielle. Le voilà son but dans la vie !

''Bravo ! Je suis impressionnée : battre un pokémon se battant dans l'eau avec un pokémon faible fasse à l'eau, c'est du jamais vu pour moi ! Mais n'oublie pas, le match ne fait que commencer !'' C'est au tour de Bamboo de prendre la parole.

''Arakdo est KO. Santana a le droit de changer de pokémon si elle le souhaite en même temps que Sugar lance son deuxième pokémon. Allez-y.'' Sa voix est d'un monotone ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir !

Je fais rentrer Salamèche dans sa pokéball en le félicitant.

''A trois ? Un... Deux... Trois !''

On lance chacune sa pokéball.

''Wattouat, GO !''

''Babymanta, je compte sur toi !''

Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir son pokémon. Il nage vite au fond de la piscine. Wattouat, lui, se trouve sur la même plage où se trouvait Salamèche précédemment. Pour Wattouat, je ne sais pas trop quel peut être son type. Plante ? Non... Je ne sais pas.

Je reprends mon Pokédex, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait dire quelque chose d'intéressant !

''Babymanta. Le Pokémon Cervolant. Les motifs sur son dos sont différents selon les régions. On le voit souvent dans des bancs de Rémoraid.'' Génial. Je me sens plus intelligente !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, alors j'attends que Sugar fasse quelque chose.

''Babymanta, utilise Ultrason !''

Je ne sais pas comment Wattouat pourta éviter cette attaque. Le Babymanta pourrais surgir de n'importe où !

Soudainement, il bondit hors de l'eau et produit des anneaux vers Wattouat, puis replonge dans l'eau comme si de rien n'était. Wattouat est confus, il vacille de gauche à droite. Non, non, non !

''Wattouat, utilise Éclair !'' De l'électricité sort de son corps et part dans tous les sens. C'est sur, il n'a pas touché Babymanta. Quand ses éclairs touchent l'eau, toute l'eau se met à frémir, des plus petits éclairs se déplaçant sur les vagues.

Un gros silence se met en place. Plus personne ne bouge, se demandant si ça a touché le Babymanta. Une forme remonte à la surface. C'est lui, et il est KO ! Plus qu'un pokémon, et j'ai gagné ! En plus, il m'en reste deux ! Bon, Salamèche est presque KO mais bon, Wattouat va très bien. Je vais peut-être gagner. Peut-être. Rien n'est encore gagné. Il faut rester sur ses gardes. On ne sait jamais quel pokémon elle va lancer.

Pendant que Bamboo re-dit à-peu-près la même chose qu'il y a cinq minutes, un cri se fait entendre. Sugar se retourne vers le couloir derrière elle et un pokémon en sort. Il court vers elle et se met à mordiller son mollet.

''Ahhhhhhhhh ! Kaiminus ça fait mal ! Arrête !'' Le Kaiminus fait ce qu'elle dit et lui lance un regard triste. Pauvre petit. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le mettre au combat, car elle n'a pas l'air de le contrôler. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il traverse la piscine et vienne me déchiqueter. J'ai reçu assez de morsures pour toute la vie !

A croire qu'il n'est pas son troisième choix, parce qu'elle lui parle et il part se mettre à côté de Brittany. Qu'il essaie seulement de la toucher et je lui casse la figure ! Personne ne touche MA Britt !

Sugar rigole et me lance :

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mords que son dresseur, c'est-à-dire moi. Il ne risque pas de le faire à ta petite copine !'' Ma petite... Je regarde mes pieds et pique un fard.

''Heum moui, bon... On le fait ce combat ? Ou tu préfères directement déclarer forfait ?''

Elle rigole encore puis lance sa pokéball.

''Psykokwak, c'est à ton tour !'' Ce coup-ci, j'hésite à sortir mon Pokédex. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Bah, on est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise ! Et puis, abuelo veut que je récupère un max d'infos sur un maw de pokémons !

''Psykokwak. Le Pokémon Canard. Psykokwak souffre de migraines chroniques durant lesquelles il utilise de mystérieuses attaques.'' Pour une fois, c'est plus ou moins intéressant. Il a donc des migraines qui lui font utiliser des ''mystérieuses attaques'' ?

Elle l'a lancé directement sur la même plage que Wattouat. J'imagine que si l'un des deux tombe dans l'eau, il sera électrocuté sur le coup. L'eau grésille encore !

Wattouat a repris ses esprits et est prêt à combattre. C'est l'instant de vérité. Si jamais Wattouat est KO, je ne crois pas que je pourrais gagner avec Salamèche et il faut qu'on gagne !

Psykokwak et Wattouat se fixent. Enfin, je crois. Psykokwak a un œil qui dit merde à l'autre alors je ne sais pas s'il regarde Wattouat ou s'il observe le mur derrière moi...

Il commence à faire des grimaces. Je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème, tout comme sa maitresse qui se met elle aussi à faire grimaces. Glauque.

''Wattouat, utilise Cage-éclair !'' Un faible éclair part de Wattouat et va sur Psykokwak. Il reste figé sur une grimace : la langue sortie et ses pattes avant tirant le dessous de ses yeux. Pourquoi Quinn et son satané appareil photo ne sont jamais là quand il le faut ? Sa tête est tout bonnement hilarante. J'entends Britt glousser. Trop mignon.

Sugar lance une baie à son Psykokwak. Il arrive avec difficulté à la manger. Trois secondes après, il bouge normalement. Pas grave, elle ne doit pas avoir une infinité de baie anti-paralysie !

''Wattoua, utilise-''

''Psykokwak, utilise Entrave !'' Ses yeux deviennent bleus, puis plus rien ! Cette fille est nulle comme dresseur.

''Encore une attaque qui ne sert à rien ? Je pensais que tu étais une championne ! Pfffff... Wattouat, utilise Cage-éclair !'' Rien ne se passe...

Sugar rigole.

''WATTOUAT UTILISE CAGE-ECLAIR !''

''Ça ne sert d'hurler, il n'est pas sourd comme toi. Entrave fais que ton pokémon ne pourra plus utiliser la dernière attaque exécutée pendant un certain temps, HA !''

Oh crotte. Pas grave, il connait d'autres attaques ! Enfin, une autre attaque.

''Wattouat, utilise Eclair !'' De l'électricité sort de sa fourrure et frappe Psykokwak de plein fouet, mais il tient bon.

''Psykokwak, utilise Entrave !'' Oh non...

Je fais quoi maintenant ?

''Wattouat, essaie de pousser Psykokwak dans l'eau !'' Je ne peux que me rabattre sur cette option : la lutte.

''Psykokwak, utilise Choc Mental !'' Ses yeux s'illuminent à nouveau et Wattouat tombe KO avant même d'avoir pu toucher le Psykokwak. Je suis dans le caca jusqu'au cou.

''Wattouat est KO. Santana a encore un pokémon. Le combat final se passe maintenant.''' Naaaan sérieusement ? ''Combat'' ? Salamèche ne va jamais réussir ! Ça ne sert à rien d'appeler ça un combat. Autant abandonner.

Je baisse les bras.

''J'a-''

''ALLEZ SAN ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! '' Que dira Brittany quand elle se rendra compte que je ne suis qu'une loser ?

Elle commence à crier mon nom encore et encore.

Je ne suis pas une loser... Je suis Santana Diabla Lopez, future maitre de la ligue, et je vais gagner ce match !

L'eau grésille... Salamèche n'a qu'à pousser Psykokwak dans l'eau et ce sera fini ! Par contre, s'il tombe dans l'eau, ce sera aussi fini, mais pas de la manière que je le souhaite...

''Tiens bon, Salamèche !'' Il arrive encore et toujours sur la même plage. Sa flamme brule plus fort que jamais. Elle est ardente à souhait. Il est chaud comme la braise. Ha, braise... Je devrai écrire un livre avec mes blagues.

''Psykokwak, utilise Griffe !''

''Salamèche, utilise Griffe !''

Ça y est. La lutte finale.

Salamèche et Psykokwak se prennent par les pattes et poussent. Aucun des deux n'a réussi à griffer l'autre. Ils se poussent, et c'est tout.

Psykokwak est plus lourd et plus grand. Il va battre Salamèche.

Salamèche arrive au bord de l'eau. Plus que quelques centimètres et c'est fini.

Je vois à son visage qu'il force et qu'il réfléchis. J'essaie de trouver une solution, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit...

Allez, Santana, trouve une solution, alleeeeeezz...

Soudainement, la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai pu penser se produit : Salamèche s'agrippe à Psykokwak et l'entraine avec lui dans l'eau.

Ils sont tous les deux KO sur le coup.

Je cours vite pour aller chercher Salamèche, mais l'eau est encore chargée à bloc d'électricité. Je deviens folle : la flamme du bout de sa queue devient très faible. J'ai envie de pleurer et de frapper tout le monde. Salamèche est devenu plus qu'un pokémon pour moi, il est mon ami. Même si je ne le connais que depuis une journée, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Il est aussi un peu comme mon enfant : je suis responsable de tout ce qui lui arrive et il compte sur moi.

Tant pis pour le badge, je dois m'occuper de lui.

Je le fais rentrer dans sa pokéball et je pars en courant vers la sortie de l'arène, vers le Centre Pokémon.

Plus rien ne compte désormais, à part son état de santé.


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ''updater'' ! J'ai été très occupée cette semaine mais voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et pour les essais pour savoir qui a quoi comme type de pokémon, : San = je ne dirai rien car il y a la bonne réponse et pour Britt = naaan désolée :) *try again*

Bonne lecture et reviews ! Je sais que vous êtes une cinquantaine à lire (ou une seule personne qui a lu cinquante fois le même chapitre ?) donc reviewerrrr (je suis accroe aux reviews *respiration bruyante et glauque* donnez moi mes reviews arrrgggg)

/

[Brittany POV]

''Il ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes... Il a échapper au pire ! Encore heureux que vous ayez vite réagis.''

Je hoche la tête, pour lui faire savoir que j'ai compris. L'infirmière Joëlle est très sympathique mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Pas quand Santana est assise à côté de moi, en train de pleurer sur mon épaule. Pauvre choupp'.

''Hey, San, tu as entendu ? Il va aller mieux, ça va aller !''

Elle se relève d'un coup. Elle essaie de prendre un air méchant, mais elle est trop mimi pour me faire peur. Sérieusement, comment avoir l'air menaçant quand vous avez encore des larmes sur vos joues, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleurer et un bikini à motif fleuri ? Ce bikini...

''Hé-ho, mes yeux sont là haut ! Et puis, il ne va pas aller mieux parce qu'il a un horrible dresseur avec qui il est tombé KO DEUX fois en DEUX jours et je suis nulle...'' Elle continue à parler, avec un mélange d'espagnol et de français. Elle me pointe du doigt plusieurs fois et elle tourne en rond sur place. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que les nœuds qu'elle a fait au bas de son maillot ne semblent pas tenir et-

''Oh''

Il s'est détaché. Juste le nœud à droite, et Santana l'a vite rattrapé, mais ça m'a quand même permis de voir... De tout voir... Huuuuh...

Je deviens rouge tomate. J'ai du mal à respirer. San, elle, le rattache vite fait bien fait en grommelant et s'assoie en croisant les bras, comme un enfant qui boude. Mais elle n'est pas un enfant. Croyez-moi, après ce que je viens de voir, elle ne l'est pas du tout. Jamais je n'arriverai à oublier cette vision.

J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes. C'est à la fois la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée mais aussi la pire. Je me sens vraiment mal.

''Britt... Désolée de m'être énervée...''

Un silence s'installe, puis Santana se tourne vers moi sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

''Pourquoi es-tu, venue me voir combattre ? Il me semblait que tu voulais te balader dans le parc ?''

Ah oui, ça. Comment ai-je pu oublier CA ? Je suis trop fière de moi. Je l'ai fait toute seule, sans l'aide de Santana. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tarsal et tout, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir une assistée tout ma vie. A croire que non.

Je commence à glousser en sautillant sur ma chaise. Santana sourit -un vrai sourire, avec ses magnifiques fossettes qui ressortent- et me dit :

''Allez, crache le morceau !''

Je suis tellement excitée que je n'arrive pas à parler. A la place, je sors une pokéball de mon sac. Une pokéball qui était vide quand elle me l'avait donnée ce matin, comme les quatre autres. Maintenant, celle-ci ne l'est plus. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose dedans. Hihi.

Je la dépose dans le creux de sa main.

''Hm... Okay... Une pokéball...''

''Elle est lourde, tu ne trouves pas ?''

''Euh... Toutes les pokéballs font le même poids, Britt !''

Elle ne comprend vraiment rien. Bien sur que toutes les pokéballs font le même poids, sinon, comment ferait-on pour déplacer la pokéball d'un Onix ? Vive la technologie.

''Elle est pas lourde dans le sens lourde, mais dans le sens il y a quelque chose dedans et tu dois deviner quoi !''

''Tarsal ?''

Elle le fait exprès ? Pourquoi je m'amuserai à lui faire deviner ça ?

Je me lève, lui arrache la pokéball de la main et fait sortir le pokémon qui se trouve dedans.

''Tadaaaaa ! Je l'ai attrapée au parc ! Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ?''

Je la regarde. Je ne sais même pas quel pokémon elle est. Elle est toute petite et se trouve sur une fleur bleue. Elle est magnifique. Je l'ai rencontrée au parc. Elle se baladait avec d'autres comme elle, sauf qu'ils étaient majoritairement jaunes ou rouges. J'ai vu un ou deux oranges, mais pas d'autres bleus.

San la regarde bizarrement et sort son pokédex.

''Flabébé. Le Pokémon Uniflore. Flabébé est capable de libérer et de contrôler la force cachée des plantes. La fleur qu'il tient fait partie de lui.''

Flabébé. Ça sonne bien ! Fla-bé-bé.

''Euh, Britt... Il est minuscule !''

Sur ce point, elle a raison : Flabébé doit faire à-peu-près dix centimètres de haut. Par contre, je n'aime comme elle dit ça. Comme si c'était mal. Comme si Flabébé était nulle.

''Oui, mais elle nous a donnés du fil à retordre, à Tarsal et à moi. La taille ne veut rien dire, tu sais !'' Elle commence à m'énerver avec ses préjugés à deux balles. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense que Flabébé est faible. Tant pis pour elle, si elle pense ça, c'est qu'elle est bête.

''Voici votre pokéball, mademoiselle Lopez. Dorénavant, ne laissez plus Salamèche approcher l'eau et n'essayez pas de le faire nager. Bonne journée et bon voyage.''

Sur ce, elle s'en va. D'autres dresseurs sont là, et je pense qu'il y a des cas plus graves. Comme le Piafabec qui a été électrocuté par un Magnéton. Aouch.

''Elle me prend pour qui ? Une idiote ? Je n'y peut rien, il fallait que je gagne le- ouuuppsss''

Elle part en courant. Cette fille a un problème, ce n'est pas possible. Je fait rentrer Flabébé dans sa pokéball et sors du Centre Pokémon juste à temps pour la voir rentrer dans l'arène. Ah oui, le badge. Je me demande si elle va le recevoir.

J'ai déjà entendu que lorsqu'il y a égalité, c'est le champion qui décide si le challenger gagne ou pas le badge. J'espère que la fille au bikini va le lui donner.

J'entre dans le couloir et entend du bruit venir d'une pièce à ma gauche. J'entre sans toquer et vois sur Santana à moitié nue en train de se changer. Wouups. Encore heureux qu'elle est de dos. Imaginez les explications. Elle me prendrai pour une fille obsédée par elle. Pas que ce soit faux...

Je referme vite la porte avant qu'elle ne me voie. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la folle aux bikinis. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour reculer. A la place, elle me dis :

''Rejoignez-moi dans la pièce là-bas.'' Elle se retourne, pointe du doigt une porte plus loin dans le couloir et rentre dans la pièce. Cette fille me fait peur. Je devrai partir. Elle va peut-être nous amené dans un bassin rempli de Sharpedo et nous jeter dedans et-

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre.

''Ah, Britt, tu n'as pas vu Sugar ?'' Sugar ? Qui est Sugar. Devant mon air interrogatif, San rajoute :

''La championne... En bikini... Avec un air fou !'' Dit comme ça, je vois tout de suite de qui elle parle.

''Elle m'a dit de la rejoindre dans cette pièce-là quand tu aura fini de...'' Vision du dos de Santana nue. Rougissement. Tête qui tourne.

''OK, ben allons-y alors !'' Et elle se dirige tout droit vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvre et je la suis de près. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille :

''Et dire que hier, on se retrouvait dans le même position mais moi devant et toi derrière.''

Je vois qu'elle a la chaire de poule. Je suis tellement proche d'elle. Une soudaine envie de l'embrasser dans le cou me prend. Heureusement, son commentaire me coupe.

''Wanky''

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce que ça veut dire car la porte derrière nous se claque et les lumières s'allument.

La pièce est énorme. Quasiment aussi grande que celle de la piscine. Un aquarium recouvrant tout le mur se trouve à notre droite. La chambre est vide, mise à part une table avec des chaises au milieu. Sur un de ses chaises, il y a Sugar.

Santana s'avance d'un pas certain vers elle. Je la suis car j'ai peur du monsieur qui a fermé la porte après que nous soyons rentrées. Seulement un gros pervers se cacherait toute la journée derrière une porte pour la claquer dès que des gens entrent la pièce.

San s'assoie en face de Sugar. Je m'assois vite à côté d'elle et lui serre la main.

Les lumières se tamisent. Sûrement un coup du majordome pervers. Tssss.

Personne ne parle. J'en profite pour regarder les pokémons dans l'aquarium. Ils sont magnifiques. Les plus beaux pokémons d'eau que je connaisse y sont regroupés. Des Poissoroys, des Octillerys, des Coquiperls, des Ecayons, des Lumineons, des Loupios, des Carapagos et il m'a même semble apercevoir un Amonita.

''Je vous aime bien, toutes les deux'' Sugar rompt le silence. Elle nous aime bien ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé !

''Je sais qu'on se connait à peine, mais j'ai une bonne impression de vous. Je suis sûre que toi, Santana, est un vrai diable mais au fond, tu es toute fluffy à l'intérieur tandis que toi, Brittany...'' Comment connaît-elle mon prénom ? ''... Es toute mimi-gentille en apparence, mais es une vraie tigresse dans le plus profond de ton âme de blonde ! Attends... Les blondes ont une âme ? Oh, pardon, Asperger.''

C'est définitif, cette fille est bonne pour l'asile !

''Je ne peux pas partir d'ici, mais j'aimerai suivre vos évolutions et être votre amie, c'est pourquoi je vous offre ceci !''

Elle sort de je-ne-sais-où deux machins qui ressemble au pokédex de San.

''Ce sont deux Pokématos. Ils sont à la pointe de la technologie. Ils peuvent servir à presque tout ce que vous voulez... Téléphone, carte, radio, Holokit, télévision,... Il y a même Internet dessus ! Je veux qu'avec ceci, on se sonne le plus souvent possible !''

Ces Pokétrucs doivent couter extrêmement chers.

''Je ne peux pas, c'est trop !''

''TU LE PRENDS !'' OK, elle sait être convaincante... Elle sait surtout faire peur, en fait ! J'ai pas envie de découvrir le bassin aux Sharpedos donc je prends le Pokématos et la ferme.

''Ensuite, voici ceci pour toi, Santana.''

Elle lui donne une boite noire et plate. J'ai déjà vu des boites comme ça au magasin de bijoux. C'est une boîte à collier !

Santana l'ouvre doucement puis ouvre grand se bouche sans rien dire. Si c'est un collier ultra-cher, elle devra lui rendre immédiatement ! J'approche ma chaise d'elle pour voir ça.

Ah non, ce n'est pas une boîte à collier...

C'est une boîte à badges avec un déjà mis dedans !

Je comprends pourquoi San veut les collectionner : ils sont magnifiques. Enfin, celui de Sugar est magnifique. Il a la même forme que l'arène, sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus plat. Il est de couleur sable et brille fort. San est hypnotisée. Moi aussi. Il est... Incroyable.

''C'est le badge coquillage. Notre combat était très intéressant et j'espère qu'on pourra recommencer une jour ou l'autre, que je puisse te mettre la raclée de ta vie. En attendant, collectionne tous les badges. Il y a huit arènes dans cette région, donc huit badges à gagner. Quand tu les auras tous, tu pourras aller te battre à la ligue. Pour la prochaine arène, dirige toi vers le nord du village. Tu arriveras sur une plage. Continue toujours tout droit et ton prochain but sera en face de toi : Wateurnall. Bon courage pour y arriver ! Maintenant, dégagez de mon arène !''

On se lève comme si on avait été électrocutées et on part en courant pendant que Sugar continue à gueuler.

Cinglée...


	13. Chapter 13

Wouhou, coucou les lapinous (je fais des rimes ^^) ! Désolée pour l'attente pour ceux qui ont attendu lol j'ai eu une semaine chargée et ce chapitre a été dur à écrire. J'ai d'abord fais une version où Brittany meurt d'une crise cardiaque, une autre où un licorne vient et leur lance de la poudre de licorne dans la figure pour finalement avoir ceci ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une (ou plusieurs, ça ne me dérange pas) review ! Bonne lecture et (sûrement) à la semaine prochaine ;)

/

[Santana POV]

Je suis épuisée. Correction : Brittany est épuisante.

Nous sommes sur la route vers Wateurnall. Le chemin est en faite une gigantesque plage d'une vingtaine de mètres de large avec de hautes falaises à notre gauche et la mer à notre droite. Mer que Brittany n'avait jamais vu.

C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle coure dans tous les sens. A croire que les pauvres ne connaissent pas grand chose et ne voyagent pas.

J'ai beau être en train de marcher tranquillement, je le sens presque essouflée à la voir courir.

Maintenant, elle lâche ses pokémons pour qu'ils -je cite- ''puissent admirer la grandiosité de la mer''. Grandiosité. Tssss.

Voir Tarsal se balader tranquillement et Flabébé se coucher dans le sable n'est pas dérangeant. Par contre, voir Brittany se mettre nue pour enfiler l'un des maillots que j'ai ''emprunté'' à Sugar est assez... Perturbant. Même si je la vois de derrière, je me sens... Bizarre. Fiévreuse. A moitié dans les vapes. Suis-je morte ? Finalement, je crois qu'on m'a envoyé au paradis. A moins que Brittany sois mon enfer...

Ses fesses sont incroyables. Son dos est musclé. Et ses cuisses, urg, ses magnifiques cuisses... Oui, elle est mon enfer : elle me fait toujours perdre mes moyens. Santana Lopez ne perd jamais ses moyens.

Une fois le maillot enfilé, elle se retourne d'un coup et me sourit. Je pense qu'elle a remarqué que je les observais, elle et son derrière incroyable. Elle va se moquer de toi. Réagis, réagis !

''Ton... Erm-cul est le plus... Euh...'' EXCITANT ! MAGNIFIQUE ! MERVEILLEUX ! SEXY ! BEAU ! ''... Gros que j'ai jamais vu !''

Idiote.

J'ai de la chance que Britt est gentille, compréhensive et marrante. Elle rigole puis fonce vers l'eau. Elle joue avec Tarsal et Flabébé qui l'ont suivie, ce qui me laisse seule sur la plage. Je décide alors de profiter de ce temps libre pour entrainer Salamèche et Wattouat. Après ce qu'il s'est passé tantôt, il faut qu'on se bouge tous les trois !

Je les fais sortir de leur pokéball. Première chose : trouver une façon de les différencier l'une de l'autre. Il me semble que celle de Salamèche est un peu chaude, tandis que si je suis silencieuse et écoute, celle de Wattouat crépite. C'est déjà un début. Peut être qu'avec le temps, je trouverai qui est où facilement.

Je me suis toujours demandée comment les dresseurs apprennent de nouvelles capacités à leurs pokémons. Comment savoir si ton pokémon peut apprendre une attaque ? Bien sur, il faut de la logique : un Pichu n'apprendra jamais Flammèche. Quoique...

Il y a les CT, mais elles sont horriblement chères, et je ne veux pas donner plus d'argent à le Team Rocket ! Ils sont déjà assez riches et puissants comme ça.

Peut-être que l'apprentissage des attaques vient comme quand on combat : comment ai-je pus deviner que Salamèche savait utiliser Brouillard, ou encore Griffe ? Instinct.

Et là, mon instinct me dit que Salamèche n'est pas en mesure d'apprendre de nouvelles capacités. Il n'est pas assez puissant. Il risquerait de se blesser. Que faire, alors ?

En repensant à mon dernier match, j'essaie de trouver les défauts de mes deux pokémons. Salamèche peut cracher des braises de plus en plus redoutables, mais sa précision laisse à désirer et son corps-à-corps l'a finalement mis KO.

Quant à Wattouat, son manque de diversité dans ses attaques et sa défense sont ses plus gros problèmes. OK, je vois par où aller.

Je m'approche de la falaise et sort un gros marqueur indélébile de mon sac (quoi ? Ça peut toujours servir !) et dessine une cible. Je positionne Salamèche au milieu de la plage et lui dit :

''Lance des Flammèches sur la cible. Quand tu sera fatigué, repose-toi cinq minutes et recommence encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je dise stop ou que tu sois encore fatigué !''

C'est fou comme les pokémons comprennent tout. Parfois, je préfèrerais vivre en liberté avec des pokémons sauvages au lieu de vivre en communauté avec les humains.

Salamèche commence à lancer des braises. Je fais le compte : en faisant ça, il augment son attaque, sa précision et sa résistance. Bien, bien... Au tour de Wattouat.

Je me dirige vers lui pour remarquer qu'il se roule dans le sable. Il est adorable. Je le caresse deux minutes puis me relève et prend un air sérieux.

Que pourrais-je lui apprendre. Il se lève lui aussi et se met à pousser un cri tout mimi. Il est trop trop trop mignon. Comment un pokémon pourrai l'attaquer quand il est aussi parfait ?

Idée. Santana Lopez, tu es un vrai génie.

Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire crier sur commande.

''Euh... Wattouat, Cri !'' Il me regarde, tout étonné. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une attaque où le pokémon cri adorablement et ça fait que le pokémon ennemi retient ses attaques. Je ne me souviens plus du nom...

''Wattouat, Hurle !'' Toujours rien. C'est quoi le nom ?

''Wattouat, euh... Beugle ? Non, c'est pas ça... Couine ?'' J'entends rire derrière moi.

''Ahahahahaha ! Sérieusement, Couine ? Le nom, c'est Rugissement, belle demoiselle.'' Mais oui, Rugissement !

''Wattouat, utilise Rugissement !'' Et il se met à crier. Impecc'.

Je me retourne vers mon ''sauveur''. Il est grand, en maillot de bain, musclé, blond limite platine avec une coupe à la Justin Bieber. Il me sourit (mon dieu, ses lèvres sont énormes). comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il ne veut quand même pas que je lui dise merci ?

''De rien, hé !'' En plus d'essayer de me draguer, il est impoli. Tsssss.

Je remarque qu'il a une ceinture avec des pokeballs. Intéressant.

''Il est à toi, le Salamèche qui détruit la falaise ?'' Tout à coup, je remarque la chaleur qui se dégage d'où était Salamèche jusqu'à nous. Woah.

Je le regarde faire. Ses braises sont devenus de vrais flammèches et il arrive à viser près de la cible, mais il ne la touche toujours pas. Je vois que tout autour, la roche est devenu noire. Combien de temps ai-je réfléchis ?

''Au fait, mon nom est Sam !'' Cool. Je m'en fiche royalement. Il croit qu'il peut m'intéresser ? J'ai bien envie qu'il dégage.

''Écoute, Bouche de Mérou, je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir et encore moins devenir ton amie. Sérieusement, qui voudrai s'approcher de toi ? J'ai bien trop peur de me faire gober tout rond par la caverne qui te sert de bouche. Je me demande combien de Fish Sticks tu pourrai enfiler dans ta bouche. Je pari sur cent.'' Il essaie de protester. ''Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es toi-même un mérou, alors ce serai considéré comme du cannibalisme. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien quelque chose à fourrer dans ton trou noir'' Wanky '' pour qu'il soit boucher et que tu puisses enfin arrêter de faire baisser la population des environs en avalant les bébés !''

Pfiou, je suis épuisée. On ne s'en rend pas compte, mais être méchante demande énormément d'efforts. Brittany a la vie simple.

'Sam' ne répond rien. Il ouvre et ferme se bouche, à la recherche d'une réplique. Osera-t-il ?

''Euh... Toute façon... Euh... Ton nez est... Euh... Grand ?''

J'éclate de rire. Ce gars me plait. Je le nomme 'Souffre douleur officiel'. Allez, revenons à mon sport préféré.

''Ferme ta bouche sinon tu vas engloutir la Terre entière. Il faudrait qu'on te trouve quelque chose à faire... Polisseur de tête chauve. Tu pourras même le faire aux bébés avant leur baptême pour qu'ils aient le crâne luisant. Par contre, il faudra que tu fasses attention à ne pas avaler'' Re-wanky ''sinon les gens pourront dire adieu à leur soi-disant 'sources de bonheur'''

Il baisse le regard. Ha, il va pleurer maintenant ?

''San, tu demandes pardon IMMÉDIATEMENT !'' Oh-oh...

Derrière Bouche de Mérou se trouve Britt. Elle a les mains sur les hanches et fronce les sourcils. Elle est vraiment sexy quand elle s'énerve. J'en ai des frissons.

''San... Ne me le fais pas redire. Tu le fais maintenant !'' Elle se prend pour qui ? Elle n'est pas ma mère. Elle a de la chance que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me râle dessus.

''Pardon...''

''Pardon qui ?'' Je sens que je vais mourir de honte. Bouche de Mérou sourit, je suis sûre qu'il se moque de moi.

''Pardon Bouch- erm -Sam'' Il rigole et se retourne vers Britt.

Il arrête de sourire. Il vient certainement de découvrir à quel point Britt est magnifique. Britt se rapproche et lui fait un câlin.

''Désolée pour le comportement de Santana. Elle aboie beaucoup mais elle ne mords pas.''

Il dépose ses mains sur la taille. Britt s'écarte, lui lance un sourire timide, bouge ses mains puis viens vers moi.

''Tu dois apprendre à être plus gentille, San !'' Pfffff... Être gentille avec elle, je veux bien, mais avec des nullos comme lui, plutot mourir !

Je hoche la tête.

''Ils sont à vous ces pokémons ? Ça vous dit un petit match ?''

Avant même que Britt réponde, je lui dit :

''Non, on doit partir'' Il n'attend même pas une réponse de ma part. Il mate juste Britt en attendant sa réponse. Je comprends, elle a un corps magnifique dans son maillot zigzagué rose, kaki et blanc. Mais même moi, j'ai un minimum de respect pour elle et la mate en toute discrétion (à part toute à l'heure, mais là, je le faisais par derrière).

J'ai envie de le frapper. Il prend un air de pervers. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Ew.

''San a raison, on a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps'' YEEEEESSSSS ! ''mais tu peux nous accompagner ?'' QUOI ? Elle veut que BM (Bouche de mérou, j'ai la flemme de tout le temps dire la même chose et en plus, il me fait penser aux biscuits) nous accompagne ?

''Oh, c'est cool, Britt !'' Britt ? BRITT ? Il veut vraiment se ramasser mon poing dans la figure ? ''Mais je ne vais pas vers Wateurnall ! Justement, je vais dans le sens contraire. On pourrai peut-être s'échanger nos numéros de téléphone ?''

''Oh dommage ! Mais oui, bien sur ! Tiens, voilà mon Pokématos, enregistre ton nom et ton numéro dedans.''

J'observe la scène en silence. Sale con.

Il met son numéro, rend le Pokématos à Britt, lui fait un clin d'œil et part. Saaaaaale cooooon !

J'attends qu'il soit hors de notre vue pour grommeler. Britt émet un petit rire.

''Tu sais, San, ce n'est pas parce que je parle avec quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un me mate que je suis intéressée. Sam a beau etre mignon, il n'est pas mon genre. Mon genre, c'est plutôt quelqu'un avec des longs cheveux noirs avec la peau bronzée et des yeux couleur chocolat chaud. Tu vois de qui je parle ?''

Je réfléchis, mais personne ne me vient à l'esprit... Un garçon avec des longs cheveux ? Je me souviens de Teen Jesus qui faisait le saltimbanque en passant de ville en ville. Il est resté deux jours au village puis est parti, ça ne peut donc pas être lui. Enfin, j'espère !

Britt sourit doucement, puis m'embrasse sur la joue.

''T'es trop mignonne, Sanny !''

Oh.


	14. Chapter 14

Un petit chapitre pour les deux revieweurs qui me semblaient un petit peu impatients ;) j'espère que ça pourra vous fait attendre jusqu'à ce week-end, parce que là je suis à mon max question rapidité :( et désolée si ça vous semble aller vite, mais pour moi, tout ceci n'est encore qu'une intro. L'histoire commencera réellement (dans mes idées) d'ici... Je ne sais pas, une vingtaine de chapitres si j'y arrive et n'abandonne pas (je ne compte pas abandonner, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passera dans ma vie personnelle)

Après cette longue note, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de semaine. Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS (j'ai l'impression de devenir une droguée aux reviews... *respiration bruyante et vaguement menaçante) !

/

[Brittany POV]

J'adore Santana. Surtout quand elle bégaie et rougit, comme maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle m'intéresse, et qu'elle m'a toujours intéressée. Elle est jolie, marrante,... Erm, jolie aussi et...

Bon, OK, je ne la connais pas encore vraiment. Je suis attirée par elle depuis un petit bout de temps mais, quand j'y pense, je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais pas comment s'appellent ses parents, je ne connais pas sa date de naissance, je ne sais pas quel est son plat favori, ou son pokémon préféré. Et le plus important : je ne sais même pas quel est sa couleur préférée. Je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qui aime le noir, ou pire : le vert. Beurk.

Bref, tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'embrasser est la meilleure activité au monde ! Et aussi que sa poitrine est... Envoûtante et hypnotisante.

Elle calme son bégaiement pour ne rien dire. Moi, je n'y fais pas attention : je pense que son décolleté va bientot me parler. Encore une minute de patience, et ses seins me dévoileront leurs plus noirs secrets. Ils sont timides, mais bientôt nous seront les meilleurs amis du monde.

Elle me fixe, rougit encore un peu et chuchote :

''Tu sais, on a parler de s'embrasser et tout alors... Eumh... Il n'y a personne aux alentours et... J'en ai envie...'' Elle souffle la dernière phrase.

Elle veux qu'on s'embrasse ? Chouette ! Je stoppe ma tentative de fraternisation avec ses airbags pour m'occuper d'elle.

Avant tout, je la regarde. Elle est magnifique. Elle n'a pas de maquillage aujourd'hui et a les cheveux détachés. San est bien plus belle quand elle au naturel. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et appellent mes lèvres pour les humidifier.

Je ne résiste pas une seconde de plus, je m'approche d'elle lentement. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et mon coeur battre la chamade. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra s'embrasser jusqu'au couché du soleil, sur la plage, comme dans les films romantiques !

Avant que mes lèvres atteignent les siennes, un toussotement se fait entendre.

Je regarde à ma droite pour y voir un jeune homme au teint blanc, avec une coupe et des habits à la dernière mode. Enfin, je crois, je ne m'y connais pas du tout en ces trucs là.

Seul détail qui fait cloche, c'est qu'il a une canne à pêche en main.

''Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais c'est juste pour vous dire que moi, je vais pêcher juste là-bas, c'est un bon coin, et je n'aimerai pas entendre des gémissements féminins venant d'ici'' Bah, je ne suis pas du genre à gémir quand on m'embrasse... Il me semble... Par contre, Santana m'a l'air d'être du genre gémissante. J'espère au elle l'est, c'est trop sexy.

En parlant de San, je la vois passer en mode 'bitch'. Comment j'arrive à le deviner ? Elle plisse les yeux et met sa bouche un peu en bec de canard. J'ai peur pour le pauvre pêcheur.

''Écoute, Porcelaine, moi et mon amie ne sommes pas le genre que tu crois. C'est dégoutant de le faire et ça l'est encore plus depuis que tu y as pensé. On. N'est. Pas. Des. Gouines. Maintenant, tu as deux choix : soit tu plonges au fond de l'océan et va te transformer en Tentacool débile, soit tu prend le fil de ta canne à pêche et va te pendre du haut de la falaise !'' Et elle part plus loin, l'air destructeur. Je n'aimerai pas me trouver sur son chemin.

'Porcelaine' rigole un peu.

''Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Elle vient juste de t'insulter méchamment ! Tu veux que j'aille lui dire de s'excuser ? J'y vais de ce pas.'' En plus, j'ai aussi envie qu'elle me parle de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ses propos. Pas la deuxième partie, mais la première.

Je fais un pas puis il m'attrape par la main.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste qu'elle se calme seule si tu veux mon avis. Elle est en plein déni mais un jour ou l'autre, elle assumera ce qu'elle est.''

Alors là, je suis confuse. Elle n'assume pas quoi ? Peut-être ses origines. Mais pourquoi Santana n'assumerait pas ses origines latines ? C'est pourtant tellement plus... Caliente d'être latina que d'être d'Hollande. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

''Viens pêcher avec moi. Je me sens seul depuis que mon meilleur ami -slash- plus grand fantasme au monde est parti à l'aventure collectionner les badges. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette obsession avec ces babioles. C'est plus fun de pêcher !''

Je dois l'avouer : je n'ai JAMAIS, mais alors là jamais de chez jamais pêché de ma vie. Ou péché. Je n'ai jamais compris la différence. Je sais bien que lors de l'un, on attrape des pokémons par je-ne-sais-quoi moyen, et que l'autre consiste à faire des trucs cools : manger beaucoup, faire beaucoup l'amour entre filles, ne pas aller à l'église,...

Je hoche quand même la tête pour lui faire plaisir, et puis j'aime bien tester de nouvelles choses. Il faut bien que je le trouve une autre activité qu'embrasser San et l'encourager lors de ses combats.

Il me fait un grand sourire puis me tire vers la mer. Tarsal et Flabébé nous suivent gaiement. J'espère que si c'est le 'pé/êcher' dans le sens 'capture de pokemons, on ne va pas manger ce qu'on va attraper, sinon mes pokémons seront choqués.

Une fois dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, il me donne sa canne à pêche et attend que je fasse quelque chose. La question est : que faire.

Ne sachant pas comment pêcher, je décide d'essayer. Je la prend par le bout que le jeune garçon tenait et tapotte dans l'eau avec l'autre bout. Il se met à rire.

''Il faut que tu lance le bouchon le plus loin possible !''

Le bouchon ? Quel bouchon ? Seul indice : il a dit 'lancer'. Conclusion, je vais lancer !

Je prends la canne comme un javelot et la projette quelques mètres plus loin. Porcelaine éclate de rire en allant rechercher la canne. Une fois revenu à mes côtés, il a calmé sa crise de rire hystérique.

''Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Tu es unique, ma chère...'' Il laisse trainer sa phrase. C'est à ce moment que je dois dire mon nom, mais le temps que j'y pense, son trainage de fin de phrase semble bizarre.

''Ah oui, mon nom est Brittany.''

''Kurt''

Cueurte ? Il me parle de quoi ? C'est quoi comme langue, ça ? Pas du néerlandais en tout cas, ni du français. Et ce n'est pas aussi beau que de l'espagnol. C'est peut-être du chinois. Ou du québécois. Ah non, le québécois est encore plus sexy que l'espagnol et l'italien réunis.

Devant mon air interrogatif, Porcelaine rajoute :

''Kurt... Mon nom est Kurt !''

Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Pour ne pas passer pour une idiote, je rajoute un petit ''Je le savais'' avant de rougir fortement. Discrétion niveau 20.947 !

''Bon, regarde moi faire attentivement, puis tu pourras réessayer !'' Je hoche la tête de nouveau et fixe intensément ses mains, histoire de ne plus faire d'erreurs.

Il met son doigt sur le câble transparent, met le bout de la canne en arrière puis la remet vers l'avant d'un coup sec. Un faible 'ssssssszzssszssss' accompagne la ligne qui relie sa canne à un endroit bien loin dans la mer. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à la pêche. Aucune fille nue, pas de nourriture à gogos, c'est décidé : ce n'est pas le genre de 'pé/êche que j'aime.

''Tu vois, c'est simple !'' Oui, c'est simple à voir, mais je n'aurai jamais deviné qu'il fallait faire ça.

On attend trente secondes je-ne-sais-pas-quoi avant que je rompt le silence.

''On fait quoi maintenant ?''

''On attend.''

''On attend quoi ?''

''On attend qu'un pokémon morde !''

Sa réponse me convient... Pendant une minute. J'ai du mal à rester silencieuse pendant un long laps de temps. La maman m'a toujours dit que je suis comme un Sharpedo : s'ils ne bougent plus, ils meurent. Moi, si je ne parle pas, je ne meure pas mais je deviens folle. Ou je décide de dire ce qui me passe par la tête.

''Et si aucun pokémon ne mord jamais parce qu'ils ont tous décidé de ne plus jamais mordre quoique ce soit ?''

''Mais, Britt...''

''Et si les pokémons aquatiques décident de faire une rébellion et de nous transformer en sushi ?''

''Britt, je ne crois pas que...''

''Et si les licornes cessaient d'exister ?''

''MAIS ELLES N'EXISTENT PAS !''

Finalement, je n'aime pas ce garçon. Je veux bien que des gens croient qu'elles n'existent pas, mais je ne veux pas devenir amie avec ce genre de personnes. La plupart de la population dit que les licornes sont juste de Galopas qu'on a mal vus. Bande d'ignorants.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, la ligne bouge.

''Ah, le fun commence réellement.'' Il commence à tourner un moulinet à des moments, puis relâche, puis mouline, puis relâche, puis mouline, puis relâche.

Au bout de quelques moulinements, un petit flotteur se rapproche.

''Le pokémon se situe juste en dessous du bouchon'' Kurt dit en pointant le flotteur. Ahhhhhh, je comprend mieux maintenant ! Le flotteur est le bouchon qu'il faut lancer !

Il mouline encore un peu quand le pokémon surgit hors de l'eau. Je pousse un cri d'effroi.

/

Alors, à votre avis, c'est quoi comme pokémon ? Et que va-t-il se passer ? Wouuuuuu... Ça vous stress, hein ?


	15. Chapter 15

JE SUIS EN VIE ! Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment. Sachez juste que même si je prends du temps pour 'updater', AUCUNE fanfic ne sera abandonnée ! J'espère pouvoir retrouver mon rythme, car j'ai été très chamboulée ces derniers temps, surtout par de nombreux travaux, anniversaires et maladies (sérieux, je suis passée par la gastro, la grippe, l'angine, la peste, la tuberculose, le choléra, la pneumonie,... Bon, j'exagère un tout petit peu...)

Bref, voici un (court) nouveau chapitre. N'oubliez pas les reviews et j'espère que vous suivez encore l'histoire ;) bonne lecture !

/

[Santana POV]

Ce gars n'es vraiment qu'un nullos de merde. J'en ai marre. J'ai juste envie de le frapper et de partir avec Britt loin de tous ces gens chiants et vivre nues dans les champs, en mode 'filles sauvages' et rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps et...

Depuis quand je suis devenue comme ça ? Santana Lopez ne veut rester avec personne, elle n'a besoin de personne et N'EST AMOUREUSE DE PERSONNE, ET SURTOUT PAS D'UNE PAUVRE FILLE !

Un cri interrompt mes pensées.. Un cri féminin. A moins que Porcelaine ait une voix encore plus aiguë que tantôt, ça doit être MA Britt qui cri.

Sans plus attendre, j'arrête de lancer des cailloux partout en mode 'rebelle contre le monde' et je pars de ma cachette dans les rochers vers le morceau de plage où Brittany et Porcelaine se trouvaient la dernière fois que je les avais vus.

J'entends ensuite rire. Un rire bizarre accompagné d'un rire mélodieux. Ma Britt n'est peut-être finalement pas en danger.

Elle est enfin dans mon champ de vision. Un petit truc bleu rebondit sur sa tête et plonge dans l'eau pour nager autour d'elle et de son magnifique corps. Son corps dans son bikini. Son ventre plat. Ses abdos. Ses abdos. Ses-ab-dos. Uhhhhh...

Je m'écarte de ce qui est important : quelle est cette chose et pourquoi ma Britt-Britt a crié !

Est-elle en danger ? Je ne sais pas. Je dirai non, vu qu'elle rigole, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec le Chétiflor, puis avec le Tarsal et enfin avec le Keunotor, je doute de son instinct de survie...

Bon, peut-être que tout ce qu'il s'est passé était un petit peu de ma faute, mais elle devrai savoir que moi, Santana Diable Lopez, vit dangereusement ! Que le danger est mon meilleur pote après Puck et que les blessures son de vieilles amies, presque aussi vieilles que Quinn (elle est trois mois plus âgée que moi, la mémé !).

A la place de continuer à me torturer l'esprit, je vais voir ce machin bleu de plus près. Quand je suis à trois-quatre de la scène, Britt se retourne vers, tout sourire.

''Saaaaannyy ! Regarde comme c'est mignon ! Il m'aime bien, je crois ! Il est trop chou. Trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop chou. En plus, le truc rond le fais flotter mais il le gère moyen alors il arrête pas de faire des cumulets !'' Le machin dit 'trop, trop chou' fait quelques culbutes à la suite. Mon dieu qu'il me semble idiot.

''Ohhhhhhhhh, tu vois ? A-do-rable !'' Dans le genre Q.I. de moule, il est assez mignon. Le pécheur regarde ma Britt avec un air attendri. Qu'il essaie seulement de la draguer, et il connaitra ce qu'est la vraie douleur.

Moi, je sais ce que c'est. Une fois, Puck a tapé un de mes doigts avec un gros caillou (ou un petit rocher, au choix) et m'a arraché l'ongle. Depuis, plus rien ne me fait peur. Sauf le sang. Et la douleur. Et la peur. Mais à part ça, rien de rien !

Je me demande par quoi je commence : faire partir le machin bleu ou frapper Porcelaine ? Je me tâte...

Porcelaine a décidé de lui-même en se rapprochant de Britt et en lui touchant l'épaule. IL LA TOUCHE ! Encore une personne a ajouté dans la longue liste de gens que j'ai tués.

Soupir.

Je lance un cri et lui saute dessus. Je lui plonge la tête sous l'eau et essaie de lui faire peur (je ne vais pas réellement le tuer... Pas aujourd'hui). Je n'ai pas le temps de l'effrayer longtemps car je sens une force me tirer vers l'arrière et me jeter plus loin. J'atterris juste derrière Britt.

''Oh mon dieu, Kurt, tu vas bien ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris !'' Moi, je sais ce qu'il m'a pris. 'Kurt' est tout rouge et en train de haleter, comme s'il avait passé cinq minutes sans respirer. Je l'ai seulement tenu sous l'eau quelques secondes. Chochotte !

Pendant que Mister Chochotte (au point où il en est, il est plutôt Miss) essaie de réapprendre à se servir de ses poumons, Britt me gronde comme si j'étais une gamine de cinq ans.

Une fois que Porcelaine reprend ses esprits, il éclate de rire. Sérieusement, ce gars a un problème.

Entre deux hoquets, il parviens à dire :

''Hoquet- Vous êtes vraiment -hoquet- spéciales toutes les -hoquet- deux.''

Je dois l'avouer, Britt est spéciale. Pas dans le sens 'spéciale qui a un problème psychologique' mais dans le sens unique et merveilleuse.

Moi, je suis juste une autre fille qui essaie d'accomplir les rêves échoués de ses parents, une gamine de plus qui veut devenir quelqu'un mais qui n'y arrivera jamais.

Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, en observant Britt me lancer le sourire le plus chaleureux et magnifique de tous les temps.

Désormais, je sais qui est la vraie pauvre fille.

Après avoir joué dans l'eau (et menacé de mort Kurt une demi-douzaine de fois), La nuit tombe. Porcelaine nous invite dans sa 'maison' (à prononcer 'cabane') pour la nuit. Finalement, il est vaguement sympa.

Le machin bleu dangereux et trop chou s'est avéré être un Azurill. Il poursuit Brittany partout mais cette dernière déclare ne pas vouloir capturer des pokémons dans tous les sens, donc elle ne le capturera pas.

Mes pokémons sont épuisés car je les ai comme qui dirai oubliés sur la plage pendant que nous jouions dans l'eau. Une preuve de plus que je suis une incapable. Oublier ses pokémons doit être un pêché, j'en suis sûre.

Après avoir dégusté des anneaux de Tentacool et de la salade de Mystherbe, nous allons nous coucher.

Je vois Kurt me lancer un sourire malicieux quand il nous amène dans nos chambres. C'est assez inquiétant.

''Oh, suis-je bête ? J'ai oublié de vous dire que je n'ai qu'un lit et un canapé !''

''C'est bon, Kurt, je vais dormir dans le canapé et San et toi allez dormir dans le lit !'' Porcelaine et loi poussons tous deux un petit cri de désapprobation.

''Britty, voyons, vous êtes mes invitées, donc vous prenez le lit'' ce gars joue mal la comédie. J'ai l'impression de regarde une mauvaise telenovela. Il ne manque plus que le doublage exécrable et je me croirai chez mon abuelo.

''Aucun problème, San et moi allons dormir ensemble !'' La façon dont elle dit cette phrase et son clin d'œil sensuel (depuis quand un clin d'œil peut-être sensuel ?) ne me font présager rien de bon,

J'appréhende cette nuit...


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée si ce chapitre est moyen, je l'ai vite écrit car j'avais totalement oublié de le faire et je m'étais promise de poster ce week-end ;) s'il ne vous plait vraiment pas, dites le moi et je le changerai car je ne sais pas si mes très chers lecteurs aiment le drame (je vous préviens : je suis une Drama Queen :) et la seconde partie que j'ai prévue sera TRES noire) donc désolée pour ceux qui souhaitent lire une histoire où tout est beau et rose, mais la suite d'ici une dizaine de chapitre (on va voir collent ca avance) sera TRES dark (peut-être même avec des morts et tout...)

Voili voilou, un nouveau chapitrou pour mes lecteurinous ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

/

[Santana POV]

Merveilleuse idée, Porcelaine. Mais oui, fais dormir les deux filles que tu as rencontrées à la plage ce matin. Elles pourraient être des serial killer mais on s'en fiche. On est une petite Porcelaine toute précieuse et personne ne nous ferai du mal.

J'imagine que Brittany n'a pas l'air dangereuse, à part si ''dangereusement sexy'' est considéré comme mortel. Mais moi, Santana Lopez, je suis dangereuse. J'ai même faillit le noyer toute à l'heure ! Mais non, cet idiot à confiance en n'importe qui. Tssss.

Je le déteste. J'ai envie d'aller le tuer dans son sommeil. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, je pourrai l'étouffer avec du fromage râpé si j'en avais sous la main.

Le problème pour cet assassinat, c'est qu'il faudrait que je me lève, et ça, je ne le ferai pour rien au monde. Pas parce que son lit est incroyablement confortable ou parce que je suis fatiguée. Non non, je m'en fiche de ça. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est la tête de Brittany sur ma poitrine.

Eh oui, sur ma poitrine. Près de mes seins. Sa bouche est tellement proche d'eux que je sens sa respiration dessus. Elle est à quelques centimètres. Britt n'aurait qu'à avancer sa tête un tout petit peu et...

OK, il faut que j'arrête d'être une grosse perverse. Sérieusement, Brittany m'a demandé d'une toute petite voix si nous pouvions se câliner une fois que nos pyjamas sont mis et me voilà en train de fantasmer sur sa langue en train de lécher mes...

STOP Santana ! Wow, avant ces deux derniers jours, mes pulsions sexuelles étaient quasiment inexistantes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être un ado de quinze ans enfermé dans une pièce remplie de star du porno -slash- mannequin !

Après une demi-heure d'attente, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'endormir. Pourtant, je suis exténuée. Britt, elle, s'est endormie après trente secondes. J'aimerai être à sa place. Utiliser ses seins comme oreiller est une assez bonne idée...

''San, tu es réveillée ?'' Oui, je n'ai même pas dormi à cause de toi et de ton corps chaud collé sur mon flanc gauche.

''Je le suis maintenant.''

''Oh, désolée, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir et je pensais qu'on pourrait un peu aller sur la plage. Il paraît que les Pokémons sortent plus la nuit !'' Je vais accepter d'aller cailler dehors car j'ai envie de voir des Pokémons, évidemment. Pas du tout parce que j'ai envie d'une balade romantique sur la plage avec Brittany en pleine nuit et que c'est totalement romantique. Je suis une grande fan des Pokémons.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous voilà main dans la main en train de marcher dans l'eau. Au début, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Duh, se donner la main est tellement pour les gamins. Je le fais juste pour faire plaisir à Britt. Ce n'est pas parce que sa main est chaude et que le monde semble enfin tourner rond quand elle me serre la main en me sortant son petit sourire timide.

Après un petit temps de marche, nous allons nous assoir dans le sable. J'avoue que la vue est magnifique. Par contre, les cris de Pokémons qui viennent d'un peu partout sont assez stressant et que le sable est glacial. Je me colle à Brittany pour me réchauffer et elle commence à fredonner doucement un air. C'est ça qu'on appelle le bonheur ?

On entend des petits bruits à côté de nous. Heureusement, la lune est pleine, ce qui nous donne une visibilité presque aussi bonne qu'en plein jour.

Ces bruits de sable remuer viennent de bébés Carapagos qui viennent de naître et qui essaient de rejoindre la mer. A mieux y regarder, il y en a bien une trentaine autours de nous, rampant comme ils peuvent.

''Et dire qu'il y a quelques dizaines d'années, on ne les trouvait que dans des fossiles.'' déclare Brittany d'un ton un peu... Enervé ?

''Oui. Grâce à la Team Rocket, ils sont de retour. Ceci est l'une des nombreuses preuves qu'ils font surtout de bonnes actions. Sans eux, ces petits bébés ne seraient jamais là ! C'est fou quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?'' Britt ricane.

''Allons donc remercier la Team Rocket d'avoir introduit dans un habitat des Pokémons nuisibles qui ont disparus pour une bonne raison et qui prolifèrent partout. A cause d'eux, de nombreuses sortes de Pokémons disparaissent et des personnes comme moi n'ont pas l'occasion de devenir dresseurs, sauf si des âmes charitables comme toi les aident. Donc oui, disons merci à la Team Rocket de rendre notre monde meilleur !'' Je sens une pointé de sarcasme dans sa dernière phrase.

''Tu es anti-Team Rocket ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Sans eux, nous n'aurions pas d'électricité, pas de Pokématos dernière génération, pas d'usine de Pokéballs, pas autant de choix pour son premier Pokémon, sûrement pas de nourriture dans les magasins et je passe plein de choses ! Bien sûr, rien n'est parfait, mais ne va pas te plaindre d'eux ! Grâce à eux, notre vie est plus facile.''

''Facile à dire pour une fille de riches.'' Cette dernière déclaration lance un gros silence. Je n'ai jamais réfléchis aux conséquences sur les pauvres mais Brittany me donne envie de le faire. Brittany me donne envie de changer le monde. Elle le donne envie d'être meilleure. Drôle à dire, surtout quand on sait que je la connais réellement depuis seulement deux jours.

J'observe la lune qui se reflète sur les vagues calme de la mer. C'est vrai qu'il parait que l'évolution des Carapagos est un Pokémon agressif et carnivore. Il y a même une rumeur disant qu'un groupe de Mégapagos aurait dévoré un homme et n'aurait même pas laissé d'os après leur festin.

Une ombre sous l'eau attire mon attention. Si c'est un de ces méchants Pokémons, je donnerai mon corps pour sauver Britt. Mais attention, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Aller, approchez bandes de froussards.

Ce qui se passe n'est décidément pas une option ayant traversé mon esprit. Il faut dire que je suis souvent optimiste et m'apprête toujours au pire.

Un énorme Pokémon sort de l'eau en sautant. On dirai un Babymanta comme celui de Sugar en plus gros mais plus aplati avec une queue. Un Adultmanta ?

Brittany est ébloui et a les yeux grands ouverts. Elle rigole doucement.

''Mon père m'a déjà parlé de ce Pokémon. C'est un Démanta. Il m'a aussi dit que très souvent, un Rèmoraid se colle à lui pour vivre sous son aile. Le Démanta s'en fiche et continue sa route comme si de rien n'était. J'ai peur de devenir un Rèmoraid, Santana. Toi, tu es un majestueux Démanta, nageant gracieusement et prenant de la vitesses pour enfin sauter hors de l'eau et s'envoler. Je n'ai pas envie de nager dans l'ombre de tes nageoires, San. Je veux devenir quelqu'un moi aussi.

Mais, ces deux derniers jours, j'ai plus eu l'impression de nager dans ton eau que dans la mienne. Malgré que j'aime ça et que j'aime te voir devenir de plus en plus une raie volante, j'ai besoin moi aussi de voler. Je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie dans ton ombre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il va se passer si je continue à voyager avec toi.

Je t'aime, San, je t'aime depuis longtemps, même si je ne t'ai jamais parlé, et je pense que je t'aimerai toujours. Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Moi oui, et je le vis avec toi. Mais, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour qu'on soit ensemble. On a chacune des problèmes : je dois trouver ma voie et toi... Tu dois apprendre à d'accepter San. Le jour où on y arrivera, on pourra être ensemble. J'ai juste l'impression que si on continue comme ça, je... Je... Je te détesterai, San, car je serai juste une cheerleader alors que je veux être quaterback. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?''

Woh... Trop de métaphores. J'ai mal à la tête. Qu'essaie-t-elle de me dire ? Son discours ressemble vraiment à un discours de séparation, du genre ''c'est pas ta faute mais la tienne, etc...''. On ne sort pourtant pas ensemble ? Et je n'ai pas de nageoire !

Voyant mon absence de réponse, Britt soupire.

''J'y ai juste penser toute la journée et j'ai attendu le bon moment... Je pense qu'on devrai aller chacune de notre côté pour quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce qu'on se sente prête. De toute façon, on a chacune enregistré nos numéros sur nos Pokématos ! On se téléphonera et... C'est juste que j'ai envie de réfléchir à ce que je veux devenir, San... Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute-'' J'attendais cette phrase ''-et d'ici quelques temps, on pourra voyager de nouveau ensemble ! J'ai juste besoin de me trouver. J'en ai un peu parlé tout à l'heure avec Kurt et il est d'accord avec moi. Nous sommes jeunes, San, nous avons toute notre vie devant nous !''

Alors là, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Cette fille entre dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon, chamboule tout ce que je connais en deux jours seulement puis décide de partir loin de moi après avoir discuté avec un sale PD qu'elle connait depuis deux heures ? Alors là, la vie est injuste.

J'ai envie de la frapper. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Et surtout, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne ferai rien de ça, car Santana Lopez est forte et préfère ne s'occuper que d'elle même, et pas d'une fille même pas capable de se trouver. Moi, je l'ai trouvée ! Elle est juste en face de moi, dans toute sa splendeur.

J'ai peut être pleuré. Brittany aussi.

Après une heure de câlins, le soleil se lève. J'ai à peine dormit. J'ai juste serré Brittany très fort contre moi et lui ai dit à quel point je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Pourquoi est-elle obligée de faire tout ce drame ? Elle peut bien trouver ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard en étant avec moi, non ?

''Ce lever de soleil est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas, San ?'' Je m'en fiche du soleil. Elle est magnifique. Pas le soleil. Elle lui vole toute sa beauté et le laisse l'observer sans me bruler les yeux. Elle brule mon coeur à leur place.

''Oh, regarde San, un Lovdisc !'' Un espèce de gros poisson en forme de coeur saute en dehors de l'eau pour replonger dedans.

Aller Britt, fais moi une autre métaphore disant que tu es un Lovdisc et que tu sautes enfin en dehors de l'eau. S'il te plait, Britt, dis-le. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. C'est juste quelques mots. 'Je reste avec toi'. Quatre mots. Quatre petits mots de rien du tout pourrait rendre ma vie parfaite.

''Mon père m'a déjà parlé de celui-ci aussi. Il adore les pokémons marins, en fait. Il m'a parlé de tous les Pokémons marins du monde, d'après lui. Il l'a dit que, lorsqu'un couple voit un Lovdisc, les deux amoureux s'aimeront éternellement. Certaines personne n'y croient pas, mais moi, je crois au pouvoir de Pokémons. On se retrouvera, San, quand on sera plus mature. Et là, on pourra s'aimer.''

''Tu parles comme si on était un couple. Calme-toi, on est juste des amies !'' Brittany soupire et se relève.

''On rentre chez Kurt pour prendre nos affaires et partir ?''

Je ne réponds rien et la plaque au sol pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

/

J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit était logique lol n'oubliez pas la review, surtout si vous avez détesté (que je sache pourquoi) ou si vous avez adoré (que je sache pourquoi aussi) ! Bonne nuit, les p'tits loups ! Et aussi, je pense à chercher un(e) beta... Des volontaires ?


	17. Chapter 17

Encore une nouveau chapitre :) j'ai l'impression que je vous gâte de trop... ^^ sinon, pour le nouveau personnage, c'est une personne de la Reine de Neiges et pas de Glee pour une fois ! J'ai juste trop adoré le film et je me sentais obligée de la mettre elle et sa soeur ;)

Sinon, (encore) un grand merci à ma beta :) et bonne lecture !

/

[Santana POV]

Je suis seule. Abandonnée. Isolée. Délaissée.

Brittany est partie dès l'aurore avec Kurt pour grimper la falaise et explorer dans cette direction. Porcelaine a dit qu'il allait ''s'occuper de ma femme'' et que, de toute façon, il se sentait seul sans son meilleur ami, alors autant accompagner Britt.

Moi, j'ai réussi à m'occuper. Je me suis cachée dans une crevasse et j'ai pleuré. Je me suis assise dans le sable et j'ai pleuré. Je me suis baignée et j'ai pleuré. Jamais je n'admettrai cela à quiconque, mais Santana Lopez a pleuré pour une fille, comme une fille. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie de continuer. Je faisais la 'forte' en face de Britt, mais maintenant je craque.

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais ça faisait plaisir d'avoir la certitude de voyager avec quelqu'un, de ne pas être seule, de pouvoir compter sur ce quelqu'un et de pouvoir parler. Désormais, je me sens hors du temps et de l'espace.

Je continue à barboter en sanglotant doucement. Je me demande si elle pense à moi... Et si je l'appelais ?

Roooh, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite copine ultra possessive alors qu'on ne sort même pas ensemble. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai même pas envie. Je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je suis juste très trèèès amie avec elle. Nous entretenons une amitié on ne peut plus normale. Vraiment.

N'empêche, elle ne m'a pas reparlé du discours 'je t'aime' que je lui ai dit avant de frôler la mort. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Peut-être que si elle était avec moi, c'était par pure pitié. Peut-être qu'elle a fait tout ça pour que je lui offre un Pokémon et des Pokéballs...

-Non, Britt n'est pas de ce genre. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir et tout. Quand on se retrouvera, je serai la plus grande dresseuse de Pokémons avec une équipe surpuissante, pleine de Pokémons gigantesques et je serai invincible et... Et-et...

C'est quoi ce truc qui a frôlé ma cheville ?

Je commence à hurler et sauter dans tous les sens. Quelque chose à frôler mon pied et ça m'a chatouillé ! Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible ! J'espère que ce n'était pas un gros Pokémon tout laid tueur de latinas !

J'attends quelques secondes pour voir si ce monstre se décide à sauter hors de l'eau. Il n'y a aucun bruit à part celui des vagues qui s'abattent lentement sur la plage.

Rien. C'est bon, je peux continuer à me laisser déprimer quelques heures.

Je ressens quelque chose contre mon mollet gauche. Ce quelque chose caresse mon mollet puis s'entoure autour de lui. Oh non, c'est un énorme Tentacruel qui va me manger après m'avoir étouffée dans ses tentacules. AHHHHH, JE ME MEURS, À L'AIDE !

J'attends ma mort imminente, mais rien ne se passe. Le truc est accroché à ma jambe et ne me tire pas vers les profondeurs de l'océan.

OK, ce n'est pas un Tentacruel. De toute façon, l'eau arrive à mes épaules, donc c'est impossible qu'un Tentacruel se cache ici. A moins que ce ne soit un ninja Tentacruel !

A la place de continuer à imaginer les pires scénarios au monde, j'approche ma main gauche pour toucher ce machin. Elle arrive près du truc enroulé et essaie de le détacher. C'est fin, ça doit être une espèce d'algue.

Arg, ça s'attache super fort. Je tire et tire encore, mais ça ne part pas. À la place, ça commence à se déplacer autours de mon bras. Je reste quelques secondes avec le bras attaché à la jambe, puis le truc relâche ma jambe. Uhhhh, ce n'est pas une algue. Ce truc vit. C'est sûrement super dégeu. Rien qu'a le toucher, je sens qu'il est visqueux. Beugh, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je ramène mon bras en hauteur pour recevoir des bulles d'eau dans les yeux. Raaaah, saleté d'eau salée et de Pokémons dégoutant et méchant et-

Après avoir frotté les yeux avec ma main libre, je les ouvre pour voir deux grands yeux rouges me lancer des regards effrayés. Owwww, il est adorable. Par contre, il pèse quand même lourd sur mon poignet. Au moins cinq kilos ! J'ai l'impression que mon bras va casser, alors je le dépose à la surface de l'eau. Il reste toujours accroché à moi.

Je me rapproche de mes affaires déposées au bord de la plage et arrive à prendre mon Pokédex d'une main et garder le Pokémon dans l'eau avec mon autre main. Wah, j'aurai dût faire contorsionniste dans un cirque !

Je pointe le Pokédex vers lui et attend que Miss Voix-énervante me raconte ses incroyables histoires.

''Hypotrempe. Le Pokémon Dragon. Hypotrempe est réputé pour tirer avec précision sur des insectes volants à la surface de l'eau. S'il se retrouve en milieu amical, il enroule sa petite queue pour se reposer.''

Pokémon Dragon ? La claaaasse ! Par contre, il n'a rien à voir avec les Pokémons Dragons que j'ai pu voir. Sérieusement, j'essaie de trouver un seul point commun entre lui et un Tranchodon et je ne trouve absolument rien.

La deuxième phrase me fait sourire. Ma jambe et mon bras sont des lieux amicaux pour lui ? A-do-rable. Il continue à me fixer avec ses grands yeux et relance des petites bulles, mais cette fois-ci contre mon ventre. Ça me chatouille et je rigole. Ce petit gars est mignon comme un ange.

J'essaie de l'enlever de mon bras, mais il a de la force. Peut-être sent-il un lien entre nous et veut être capturé, comme avec Wattouat ?

Non, je ne peux pas le prendre. Je suis en manque de Pokémon surpuissant. Il faut qu'il parte avant que je ne m'attache à lui.

Je continue à essayer d'immiscer mes doigts entre sa queue et mon poignet mais rien y fait, il est littéralement collé à mon bras.

Je m'énerve et finis par aller m'asseoir plus loin dans l'eau.

Il remue sa petite nageoire sur son dos et se déplace pour se mettre sur mes genoux.

Pffffff.

Trois Pokémons faibles sur six, ça peut aller, pas vrai ? Et puis, les évolutions de Salamèche et de Wattouat sont puissantes d'après ma famille, donc pour plus tard ce sera un Pokémon sur six. Ça peut aller ?

Je rampe jusqu'à mon sac et prend une Pokéball. J'ai l'impression de prendre des Pokémons trop vite. Tant pis, il faut que je les entraine le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir avoir les badges rapidement et d'aller battre le Maître de la Ligue. Et ensuite retrouver Britt.

Je suis sûre qu'elle aimera Hypotrempe. Il est tout ce qu'elle adore : petit, mignon, gentil et bleu. Je sais que le bleu est sa couleur préférée. Je me sens cinglée d'avoir été l'espionnée il y à quelques années.

J'ouvre la Pokéball et ai enfin le poignet libéré de sa prise. Bouh, ça fait du bien.

La Pokéball se secoue, comme d'hab' puis arrête et finalement fait le petit bruit sourd.

Je me sens euphorique. Et dire que je pourrai vivre cette sensation encore trois fois et c'est tout. J'avoue que, sur ce coup-ci, la Team Rocket abuse. Avant, les dresseurs avaient autant de Pokémons qu'ils le souhaitaient et les déposaient dans des boites sur les PC.

A y réfléchir, la Team Rocket a raison de faire ça : on n'attrape pas n'importe quel Pokémon pour le laisser seul sur un PC pendant des années.

Et puis, les Pokémons évoluent. Ça doit faire le même effet qu'en capturer un, en mille fois mieux. Rien qu'à imaginer que l'entrainement dur de mes Pokémons pourrait les faire évoluer me rend excitée. Je suis trop impatiente !

Je compte remettre Hypotrempe en dehors de ma Pokéball quand je sens un frisson monter dans ma colonne vertébrale et la température extérieure dégringoler. Je sors de l'eau et prends un des essuies empruntés à Kurt. J'enfile ensuite mes vêtements et vois le Pokémon le plus étrange au monde et le plus beau en même temps.

Il vole très haut dans le ciel et laisse derrière lui une trainée bleue. Cette trainée se sépare en des milliers de petits machins bleus et tombe sur moi. C'est... C'est... De la neige ?

En tout cas, ce Pokémon est majestueux. Il est gigantesque et a une longue queue qui virevolte dans l'air.

Il se dirige vers une île qui est en fait une gigantesque montagne. Depuis quand est-elle là ? Soudainement, le ciel se couvre et il commence à neiger, vraiment, pas juste les quelques flocons qui sont tombés il y a dix secondes. Rah, je n'ai pas de manteau.

C'est quand même étrange car ce n'est pas une région réputée froide. Quand il neige, c'est plutôt vers Givrille, et c'est à l'autre bout du pays !

C'est sûrement ce Pokémon qui a apporté la neige, mais pourquoi est-il ici ?

Il a l'air puissant... Bien sûr, un Pokémon qui apporte de la neige doit être très fort ! Il me le faut.

J'essaie de trouver un moyen de traverser la mer et d'aller vers cette île mystérieuse quand j'entends des cris au-dessus de moi.

''AHHH, NOSTENFER ! FAIS ATTENTION ! ESSAIE DE VOLER D'UNE FACON PLUS DROITE ET DE NE PAS ME FAIRE TOMBER, S'IL TE PLAIT !''

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de rire. Un homme est accroché à un Pokémon à bien dix mètres du sol, sauf que son 'Nostenfer' n'est pas très grand et à l'air d'avoir du mal à voler avec son poids sur le dos.

Il vole ensuite au dessus de la mer vers l'île. Il n'a pas intérêt à capturer le gros oiseau glacé avant moi s'il tient à sa vie. En attendant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de traverser.

A croire que tout le monde veut le zoziau car une autre personne, plus relaxe, arrive en marchant calmement à côté de moi.

''As-tu vu passé un gros nigaud vers cette île ?'''Woua. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre car cette fille est vraiment... Sexy.

''Erm... Euh, en fait, ben euh, il volait et... Oui.'' Elle rigole doucement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche puis regarde l'île et prend un air sérieux.

''J'imagine que je suis en retard alors.'' Sur ce, elle prend une Pokéball et en fait sortir un gros Pokémon bleu avec une coque mauve sur son dos. Il se trouve sur le bord de l'eau et elle saute dessus.

''Tu es une nouvelle dresseuse ?'' J'hoche la tête vigoureusement. Elle rigole encore doucement et dirige ses grands yeux bleus vers mes yeux bruns.

''J'imagines donc que tu veux aller sur cette île mais ne sais pas comment faire ?'' Re-hochement de la tête.

''Viens sur mon Lokhlass, je t'y amène''

Normalement, j'aurai refusé de monter sur le Pokémon d'une inconnue mais c'est le seul moyen que je vois pour aller sur cette île et attraper l'oiseau. De plus, elle ne ressemble pas à une violeuse/meurtrière...

Je monte donc sur ce Pokémon qu'elle appelle Lokhlass. A première vue, monter dessus semblait inconfortable mais une fois bien installée, j'ai l'impression que son dos est fait pour mes fesses.

Le trajet vers l'île se passe en silence. La jeune femme a sorti un manteau bleu de son sac et me l'a donné car on commence à se les cailler. Même la mer commence à geler.

Une fois arrivées sur l'île, le spectacle qui nous attend est effrayant : plusieurs Carapagos sont gelés sur la plage, morts de froid.

''Les Pokémons de cette régions ne sont pas habitués au froid. Je sais que c'est triste, mais il faut continuer et arrêter Jesse en lui prenant Artikodin, sinon, la situation sera pire !''

Wow wow wow ! Prendre qui à qui ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien à la vie pour le moment. Voyant mon air confus, la jeune femme rigole un peu, me temps la main et déclare :

''Elsa D'Arendelle, Championne de Givrille et optionnellement rebelle contre la Team Rocket !''


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, pour commencer, je tiens à vous prévenir qu ce chapitre a été giga dur à écrire, que j'avais prévu de l'écrire et de le publier jeudi mais j'ai tellement eu du mal avec ce Mister 18 que le voilà seulement !

Enfin, bref, comme d'habitude, merci à ma bêta, laissez des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture et bla bla bla !

/

[Santana POV]

''Donc, le nigaud volant s'appelle Jesse St James et est le meilleur chasseur de Pokémons de la Team Rocket ?'' Hochement de la tête de la part d'Elsa.

''Toi, comme la majorité des Champions d'arène du monde, tu es membre de la Team Rocket ?'' Re-hochement de la tête, ce coup-ci lent et visiblement honteux.

''Mais tu déteste l'organisation et joue donc l'agent double...'' Encore un hochement.

''... Avec une bande de hippies-rebelles.'' Elle rigole un peu.

''Ils ne sont pas... Peu importe. Oui, en gros c'est ça.'' Je suis surdouée. Si je le voulais, je pourrai devenir une grande scientifique, comme mon abuelo. Mais je ne le ferai pas, vu que je vais devenir le Maître de la Ligue. Quelle dommage que je ne puisse pas me dédoubler, le monde serai tellement meilleur.

''Et le gros oiseau super cool...''

''...Artikodin !''

''Oui, oui, comme tu veux. Bref, il est parti de son île légendaire on ne sait pas pourquoi et est venu ici alors qu'il ne peut pas et gèle la région. Le 'méchant' de la Team Rocket veut le capturer et puis quoi après ? Il va en faire quoi ?''

Son regard s'assombrit.

''Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que ça ne doit pas arriver. Il faut l'empêcher de le capturer à tout prix.''

J'ai enfin l'impression d'être importante. Je suis super forte, mes Pokémons sont en pleine forme donc on va aller mettre la tatouille à ce gars. Après, je passerai au journal et tout le monde m'aimera et Brittany reviendra et je serai une super-star internationale.

Une pensée obscurcit le tableau. Je ne connais pas cette femme mais je vais avoir confiance en elle et battre ce mec ? Si ça se trouve, c'est elle la méchante et le nigaud est gentil.

De plus, mes parents m'ont toujours appris à avoir confiance en la Team Rocket. Elle est là pour nous aider et rendre ce monde meilleur. C'est le but ultime de toute personne normalement constituée. Les autres ne méritent pas la vie.

Mes parents m'ont expliqué qu'avant, les pauvres qui ne faisaient rien étaient égaux aux riches qui se cassaient le dos pendant des heures. C'était injuste, et la Team Rocket a réparé cette injustice.

''Pourquoi es-tu là ?'' Elsa semble prise de court par la question. Elle ouvre grand ses yeux puis les ferme. Elle masse ses tempes puis soupire.

''S'ils attrapent Artikodin, ils deviendront plus forts. S'ils deviennent plus forts, les rebelles ne pourront jamais arrêter la Team Rocket. Et si personne n'arrête la Team Rocket...'' Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle baisse la tête et murmure :

''... Je ne reverrai jamais Anna.''

Un silence inconfortable s'installe. Je chipote à une pierre gelée avec mon pied, trop peureuse pour lui demander qui est cette femme. Peut-être une amie. Peut-être un membre de sa famille. Peut-être sa Brittany.

''Bon, on y va ? On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, et je sens que tu es impatiente de te battre, pas vrai ?'' me lance Elsa, un peu exaspérée mais toujours douce et souriante.

Elle s'avance sur le petit chemin qui monte vers la montagne. Moi, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

''Santana, tu viens ?'' J'hésite à lui dire ce qui me tracasse. Si elle est la gentille, elle me dira la vérité, c'est sûr. Par contre, si elle est méchante, elle me mentira et me dira le contraire. De toute façon, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à quiconque, jolie blonde ou non. Tout ce qu'elle attend, c'est que je lui donne quelque chose de cher puis elle partira sans se retourner avec le roi des gays. Et elle me laissera seule avec le cœur déchiré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai froid.

''J'ai froiiiiiddd, Elsaaaaa...'' Elsa se retourne en faisant la moue.

''Grandis un peu et arrête de chouiner.'' Dixit la blonde au sweater Sorbouboul.

''On arrive bientôôôôt ?'' Elsa soupire puis un petit sourire triste apparait sur ses traits. Oh mon Dieu, elle ne va pas pleurer, quand même ?

Elle touche doucement une bague mise à sa main gauche puis se retourne et continue à marcher.

Cette fille est bizarre parfois. N'empêche, quand elle est devant moi, j'ai une vue impecc' sur son... Dos... Oui oui, son dos, rien d'autre... C'est hypnotisant, la façon dont il se balance de gauche à droite quand elle marche sur cette pente. Quel déhanché !

Son dos a beau être attirant, il n'est pas aussi beau que celui de Brittany. Il est trop... Petit. Ou pas assez gros, on peu prendre ça des deux sens.

Wanky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Elsa, j'ai encore froid. Je ne sens plus mes oreilles.'' Mes toutes petites oreilles... Les pauvres ! J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont bientôt tomber. Je dépose mes mains dessus mais rien n'y fait, je ne les sens plus. Ah, je ne sens plus mes mains non plus.

''Arrête un peu de faire ta gamine. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça.'' Facile à dire quand on a sur soi une doudoune au dessus d'un sweater, un bonnet bleu clair avec un pompom au bout qui garde bien au chaud ses oreilles, une écharpe sûrement faîte en laine de Wattouat et des grosses moufles bleues foncées.

Bon, j'avoue qu'être en jupe ne doit pas être facile par ce temps-ci, mais les collants qu'elle porte ont l'air épais. Et ses bottes montent jusqu'à ses mollets, ils sont donc bien protégés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après deux longues heures de grimpette, on arrive enfin près du sommet. On a de la chance que c'est une montagne relativement petite. Ce qui a surtout pris du temps, c'est de marcher dans le blizzard. Oui, blizzard. Je ne sais pas comment Elsa fait, mais elle a tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin quand il fait froid dans son sac. Elle aurait dû s'appeler Poppins, Mary Poppins.

Je repositionne bien son bonnet blanc sur mes oreilles, resserre son écharpe autour de mon cou, vérifie que le bout de ses moufles sont bien coincés dans les manches de ma doudoune et continue à suivre Elsa de près. Je l'entends dire quelque chose mais le vent violent brouille les mots. On arrive enfin sur une surface assez plate qui doit être très proche du sommet.

Je sens du mouvement autour de moi. Un être se déplace au-dessus d'Elsa et moi. Je vois ses yeux bleus se lever vers le ciel et un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure à quel point son visage est gracieux. Disons que j'étais plus occupée à regarder autre chose *hum hum*

Ses tâches de rousseurs sont trop choup' et son petit nez est à croquer.

Elle se retourne vers moi, toujours en souriant. Puis son sourire tombe pour laisser place à une grimace, puis à un cri d'effroi.

''A TERRE !'' Et elle se jette à terre. J'en fais de même pour sentir de la chaleur sur mon dos. Ahhhhh, enfin. Je sens désormais mes oreilles. Ça, c'est le bonheur.

Je lève mes yeux et aperçois la fin de ce qui devait être une énorme flamme.

Quelque chose saute au-dessus de nous et part en courant.

Elsa se relève d'un coup, attrape une Pokéball et la lance.

Je ne vois même pas où elle atterrit ou ce qui en sort tellement le blizzard est violent. Il l'est d'autant plus depuis que la grosse flamme est passée. On ne voit pas à deux mètres de soi. Je ne vois pas à deux mètres de moi. Je ne vois plus Elsa. Je ne vois rien, à part de la neige qui virevolte dans tous les sens.

Je cri le nom d'Elsa, mais même moi j'ai du mal à m'entendre. Un sifflement aigu agresse mes oreilles et devient de plus en plus fort, comme si quelque chose coupait l'air et se déplaçait à toute vitesse.

Un long machin rose me frôle et se tord pour essayer de m'attraper. Je pars en courant. Je me retourne pour voir que le truc rose me poursuit.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne sais pas si c'est le blizzard, mon sprint ou la peur qui m'étouffe, mais dans tous les cas je me sens très mal. Je vais tomber dans les pommes. Oh, Britt, pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Une grosse boule de feu me stop net en passant devant moi. Dans quelle sorte de cauchemar suis-je tombée ?

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un immense Pokémon qui a l'air d'être fait de glace. Il doit mesurer plus de deux mètres et grogne un coup en montrant ses énormes dents.

Je me mets à pleurer et à courir dans une autre direction. J'évite les boules de feu et coups de bâton mou rose jusqu'à ce qu'un cri inhumain se fasse entendre et que le blizzard s'arrête d'un coup.

La neige reste en suspens. Devant moi, le plus beau Pokémon que je n'ai jamais vu s'effondre à terre. Il est bleu clair et blanc et ses ailes semblent être faites de la glace la plus fine qu'il soit.

Près de lui se tient un Pokémon laid. Il est rouge et jaune et ses bras sont des canons. Ils émettent un petit *bip* puis se transforment en deux bras 'normaux'.

Un jeune homme se tient droit derrière lui. Il a une coiffure parfaite et est très bien habillé : il porte une chemise grise avec un gilet sans manche un peu plus foncé. Pour compléter le tout, il porte une cravate bleue presque noire. Il doit avoir super froid. Moi, même avec tous les vêtements qu'Elsa m'a donné, je caille.

Il grimace en regardant de l'autre coté du Pokémon couché.

Là-bas se tient Elsa avec le gros Pokémon qui m'a grogné dessus. Elle fait un combat de regard avec Mc Mignon. Il y a du mouvement derrière elle. Un gros tas rose avec la même coupe que l'autre dresseur et une énorme langue qui pend se rapproche doucement. C'est un guet-apens !

C'est ton moment, San. Tu dois choisir ton camp. Toute ta vie va sûrement changer par rapport à ce que tu va faire maintenant. Ton destin est entre tes mains. Pas entre celles de tes parents, ni celles de Britt, ni celles de la Team Rocket. Tu peux choisir ton futur. Le bien ou le mal. Les gentils ou les méchants.

La douce voix de Britt résonne dans mon crâne.

Son ton devient véhément, elle parle de la Team Rocket et de ce qu'ils font aux gens comme Brittany. A quel point c'est injuste.

Au tour de mon père de parler. Il me conte les bienfaits de la Team Rocket. La Team Rocket est bonne. La Team Rocket nous aide. La Team Rocket construit un monde meilleur. La Team Rocket nous aime.

'Facile à dire pour une fille de riches.'

J'ouvre ma bouche quand la langue de la guimauve rose sort de sa bouche et fonce tout droit sur Elsa.

Trop tard.

/

Re-moi ! Alors, à votre avis, quels sont ces trois Pokémons mystérieux ? J'ai laissé assez d'indices pour que vous devinez deux sur les trois :) dites moi vos prédictions en reviews, que je sache quelles sont vos idées ! Et un point bonus pour celui qui trouve quel est le Pokémon d'Elsa :D


End file.
